Sonic Mania Alicization Part 1
by Retro David
Summary: A new company known as Rath invents a new full-dive machine called the Soul Translator. Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito get trapped inside the virtual world of the STL. Meanwhile, Asuna, Tails, and Knuckles, with the help of Team RWBY try to look for them so they can bring them back and save South Island from Robotnik's forces. Spoilers for SAO season 3.
1. Underworld

On July 18th, year 372 in the time of the realm of humanity, a young boy with orange hair strikes a gigantic tree with an ax.

Orange haired boy: 47!

He strikes the tree again. Then, another boy around his age and with black hair marks down the amount of hits the tree has taken. The boy with the ax strikes one more time.

Orange haired boy: 50!

Black haired boy: That's three good hits out of 50. So that brings us to 41 total, huh? Well, looks like you're treating me with the siral water today, Eugeo.

Eugeo: Says the guy who only got 43 good hits. I'll catch up soon enough. It's your turn now, Kirito.

Kirito: Ok fine. So, a year and three months after swinging this ax every day. I don't know how much longer we can go.

Eugeo: You don't have to complain. It is our calling to cut down the Gigas Cedar after all.

Kirito: I know, but still, there's no sense of accomplishment in this job.

Kirito opens up the stacia window on the tree to check out its durability. It shows 235,542 out of 320,826.

Kirito: What was its life before this?

Eugeo: Somewhere around 235,590 I should say.

Kirito: So just 50. After toiling away for two months, all we get is 50 out of 235,000 something?! For crying out loud, even if we keep going, it still won't be cut down!

Eugeo: Hahaha! Well, it is a tree known for its steel-like durability. The six generations of carvers have worked on this for over 300 years. It would basically take another 18 generations. About 900 years.

Kirito: Why you!

Eugeo: Huh?

Kirito tackles Eugeo.

Kirito: Now why are you such a goody-goody, huh?! How about you find out how to deal with this unfair role of ours instead!

Kirito starts tickling Eugeo.

Eugeo: Ok fine! How do you like it!

Eugeo tackles Kirito and tickles him.

Eugeo: That's payback! Give up?

Kirito: You've done it now!

Kirito gets back on top of Eugeo and tickles him again.

Kirito: Take this!

Eugeo: Hahahaha! Stop!

?: So here you are slacking off again!

Kirito: Uh oh.

A girl with blonde hair and a basket walks up to them.

Eugeo: Hello Alice. You're already done with your sacred arts class?

Kirito: You're kind of early.

Alice: No I am not. It's the same time as always. And since you both have used up enough energy to wrestle, maybe I should tell Old Man Garitta to raise your cutting quota.

Kirito and Eugeo: NO! DON'T DO THAT!

Alice: I'm just kidding. Now then, let's eat!

Alice unpacks her lunch basket.

Kirito and Eugeo: Wow!

Alice: It's hot today.

Alice opens up her stacia window, showing the durability of her food. 12 out of 32.

Alice: Eat quickly before it spoils, ok?

Everybody starts eating the lunch.

Eugeo: This is one delicious pie.

Kirito: You're really improving your cooking skills, Alice!

Alice: Do you really mean that? I feel as though I'm missing something.

Kirito: But still, this is one delicious lunch. I wish we could all take our time to enjoy it. Just why does the heat make it spoil so quickly?

Eugeo: What do you mean, why?

Kirito: In the winter, we can leave salted raw meat outside for days and it wouldn't spoil.

Eugeo: That's because it's cold in the winter.

Kirito: That's right. If we can keep our food cold, it can last longer, even at this time of year.

Eugeo: Don't tell me you're going to use the forbidden weathering-altering arts to make it snow. An Integrity Knight from the Axiom Church can come by spirit you away in just the blink of an eye.

Kirito starts thinking of an idea.

Kirito: How about ice? We can keep our food cold if we had lots of ice. Then, we can enjoy our lunches for as long as we want!

Alice: But it's summer. Where can we find ice? And I'm sure the Centoria market doesn't have any either.

Kirito: Oh. Hmm... Do you guys remember the story of Bercouli the hero?

Eugeo: Which one?

Kirito: It was Bercouli and the Northern White Dragon.

He starts telling the story about Bercouli.

Kirito: Bercouli followed the Rul river to the north. Inside a cave in the End Mountains, he found a big white dragon sleeping on top of a pile of treasure. When he took hold of a beautiful sword in the treasure, the dragon woke up. According to the story, the cave he found had giant icicles inside. So what if we take some off?

Alice: That's not a bad idea.

Eugeo: But the laws of the village say...

Alice: The law forbids children unaccompanied by an adult from playing in the End Mountains. But searching for ice doesn't really count as playing. It just means that it will benefit the villagers if we extend the life of our meals. This should really be interpreted as work.

Kirito: Yes. You're absolutely right.

Eugeo: But going to the End Mountains isn't just against the village law. it's also forbidden by the Taboo Index. We can't just violate the Taboo Index, can we?

Alice: Eugeo. It says in the Index, Book One, Chapter 3, Verse 11. Thou shalt not cross the End Mountains that encircle the human empire. Cross means entering Dark Territory on the other side of the mountains. That doesn't really include entering a cave.

Eugeo: But...

Kirito slaps Eugeo's back.

Eugeo: Oww!

Kirito: Ok then! We're going to the End Mountains on our next day off to search for the ice cave!

Alice: Ok. Then we'll meet at the Northern Gate at 7:00 AM.

Kirito: Right! And don't be late.

Alice: Same to you.

Eugeo: What kind of mess am I in?

A couple of days later, the trio of kids start heading off to the End Mountains.

Kirito: Jeez. Making us carry everything.

Eugeo: Do you really have to complain? We might not get to hang out with Alice much longer. Since she is the daughter of the village elder, she might get even more tied up with her studies.

Kirito: Well, that's why she doesn't have a calling, right? She wants to study how to hone her sacred arts skills.

Eugeo: She might be forbidden from playing with the boys too, and act as a role model for the other villagers.

Alice: Hey! What are you both talking about?!

Kirito: Uh, nothing! Just nothing.

Eugeo: Yeah. We were just saying that we should head back to the village before evening.

Alice: Oh. That's right. Then let's head back when Solus reaches the middle of the sky. Now let's hurry!

They continue walking.

Kirito: Did you know that when this village was first founded, evil spirits like goblins or orcs would occasionally come from beyond the mountains and steal sheep or spirit away children?

Alice: Are you trying to scare me? I already know about that. In the end, the Integrity Knights from Centoria drove them away.

Kirito: Since then, on sunny days, you can see a Silver Dragon Knight soaring far above the End Mountains.

Suddenly, they all look up and see a sparkle head down beyond the End Mountains.

Eugeo: There's no way, right?

The trio arrives at the cave at the End Mountains.

Alice: This must be the place.

They take a look at the entrance to the dark cave.

Alice: Well, we have no choice but to go in, right?

Alice takes out a small herb from her pocket.

Alice: System call. Generate luminous element. Adhere.

The herb lights up.

Kirito and Eugeo: Woah.

Alice: Let's continue.

They start walking inside the cave. Eugeo carries the light.

Eugeo: You said there were icicles hanging just inside the cave, right?

Kirito: Did I say that?

Eugeo: Yes!

Kirito: Oh.

Alice stops walking.

Alice: Eugeo.

Eugeo: Huh? What is it?

Alice: Bring the light a little closer.

Eugeo brings the light towards Alice, and she exhales some cold mist.

Alice: You saw that, right?

Kirito: No wonder why it feels colder now.

Alice: It's summer outside, but it's winter in this cave. I'm quite sure there's ice too.

Eugeo: Then let's head further inside and see what we can find.

They continue walking.

Eugeo: Hey. What should we do if we really see a white dragon.

Alice: We will of course have to run.

Kirito: But the white dragon won't mind if we just take some ice. But it would be great to grab at least one scale.

Eugeo: What do you mean?

Kirito: Because if we can bring home real proof that we saw a dragon...

Everyone suddenly stops when Eugeo takes a step on ice.

Eugeo: Ice! There's ice here! We must be really close now!

The trio starts running, and soon they reach a light at the end. Soon, they arrive at place in the cave filled with ice. They start walking around.

Alice: This much ice can be more than enough to keep all of the food in the village cold.

Kirito: We can make it winter in the village for a while.

Suddenly, Eugeo bumps into Kirito as he stops.

Eugeo: Huh? Why did you stop?

Kirito: What?

Alice: No way.

They all take a look at a skeleton of a dragon, on top of a pile of treasure.

Eugeo: Are these the bones of the white dragon?

Alice: It died?

Kirito picks up a scratched up object.

Kirito: Take a look at this. It's all scratched up. The tip's been cut off cleanly as well.

Alice: Did it fight with something? What living creature could have killed this dragon?

Kirito: These are blade marks. The dragon was killed by a human.

Alice: But even Bercouli the hero only managed to get away. Wait a minute! Was it an Integrity Knight? Don't tell me that an Integrity Knight from the Axiom Church killed a white dragon, a protector of our world?!

Eugeo: I'm not sure, but I believe there are more powerful knights in Dark Territory as well. If there are, then the forces of darkness can just cross over the mountains.

Kirito starts dragging a blue heavy sword.

Eugeo: What are you doing?

Kirito: This thing is really heavy!

Alice: Is that...?

Kirito: It's the sword that Bercouli was trying to steal. The Blue Rose Sword.

Kirito tries lifting it up.

Kirito: No good. It's too heavy. Not even me and Eugeo together can carry it. And it looks like there's all kinds of treasure too.

Alice: Yes. But we can't just take them, can we?

Kirito: That would be just like grave robbing. But the dragon won't mind if we just take some ice, right?

The trio starts collecting some ice and putting them in the basket.

Alice: What a waste. It's going to melt when we bring it back.

Kirito: It doesn't matter if it means extending the life of our food.

Alice: You mean everyone's food.

Eugeo: We better get going or we won't make it back by evening.

Alice: You're right.

Alice starts looking at two pathways.

Alice: Umm, which way did we come from?

Kirito points at one direction, but Eugeo points at the other. They take the one that's the closest. After walking for a while...

Eugeo: We've been walking for quite a long time.

Alice: Do you think we came from the other direction?

Kirito: You're the one who chose this path because you thought it was closer.

Alice: What was that?

Kirito: Nothing!

The trio stops when they hear the sound of wind.

Alice: I hear a breeze.

Eugeo: We're almost there! We picked the right path!

Eugeo starts running.

Alice: Hey! You'll fall if you run in a place like this!

Kirito and Alice run after him. They see a light at the end of the cave.

Kirito: That must be the exit!

They arrive at the exit, but suddenly, they realize that the place was filled with dead trees, rocks, and a red sky.

Kirito: This is...

Alice: Dark territory.

Eugeo: We can't go any further.

They look up and see a white dragon knight battling a black dragon knight.

Kirito: Those are dragon knights.

Eugeo: The white one must be an Axiom Church Integrity Knight. And the black one must be from the forces of darkness.

The white dragon fires a big blast at the black dragon, making it lose altitude. Then, the Integrity Knight fires his bow at the dark knight, making him fall out of his dragon. Both the dark knight and his dragon hit the ground. He then takes a look at Kirito, Eugeo, and Alice and raises its hand at them. Alice starts walking forward. Kirito then takes a look at the line between Dark Territory and the cave as soon as she starts walking.

Kirito: No!

Alice: Huh?!

She trips on the ground as the dark knight dies.

Eugeo: Alice!

Alice opens up her eyes and notices her finger tips right across the line.

Alice: Oh no!

Alice gets a flashback about what the Taboo Index said.

Kirito: Alice!

She sits up on her knees.

Alice: I just...!

Eugeo: It's ok, Alice. It's going to be alright. It's not like you left the cave, right Kirito?

Suddenly, a strange face inside a portal appears behind them. Kirito and Eugeo look at it.

Eugeo: What is that?!

Face in the portal: Singular unit detected. Tracing ID. Coordinates fixed. Report complete.

It disappears.

Kirito: It's gone.

Eugeo: Just what in the world was that?

Kirito: I don't know. Let's head back!

The trio starts running back to the village from the way they originally came. They arrive as soon as the sun sets.

Kirito: We're back. Now let's go home.

Alice: Right. I'm going to put the ice in my basement.

Eugeo: Alright. See you later, Alice.

Kirito: See you tomorrow.

Alice begins to walk home but stops for a moment.

Alice: Look forward to tomorrows lunch, ok?

Kirito: Sure.

Eugeo: Ok.

As Alice runs home, Eugeo begins to worry about her. At nighttime, in Eugeo's dream...

Eugeo: Alice! Don't go! Please come back!

Alice walks away from Eugeo, not listening.

Eugeo: Alice!

He wakes up from his nightmare, with his arm raised up. He sits up, thinking about what might happen to Alice. The next day, Kirito strikes the Gigas Cedar with his ax. Eugeo watches him. Suddenly, a white dragon flies over them and to the village. Eugeo gets a flashback from the day before.

Eugeo: Kirito!

Kirito: It's the same Integrity Knight from yesterday. Alice...

Eugeo: This can't be. Just for that?!

Kirito: Let's go!

The two boys start running back to the village. The dragon lands at the square and a bunch of villagers gather around, including Alice. Kirito and Eugeo arrive.

Kirito: Alice!

Alice: Kirito! Eugeo!

Kirito: Shhh! You need to run while you still can.

The village elder walks up to the Integrity Knight.

Alice: Father?

Alice's father bows to the knight.

Alice's Father: My name is Gasfut Zuberg. I serve as the village elder.

Integrity Knight: I am the Axiom Church Integrity Knight overseeing northern Norlangarth, Deusolbert Synthesis Seven. For the crimes against her actions of the Taboo Index, the child of Gasfut Zuberg, Alice Zuberg, will now be apprehended, taken in, and after questioning, executed.

Gasfut: This can't be!

Alice: No.

Eugeo: Alice...

Deusolbert: The charge is Taboo Index, Book 1, Chapter 3, Verse 11, trespassing into Dark Territory.

Alice drops her basket as her father takes her and chains her up to the dragon. Kirito and Eugeo run up to them.

Kirito: Sir knight!

Deusolbert faces towards Kirito.

Kirito: Alice never went into Dark Territory! She only touched the ground with one hand for a second! That's all!

Deusolbert: What more do you think she had to do?

Kirito: Then we're as guilty as she is! We were there in that same place! If you're taking her, then take us too!

The knight ignores Kirito.

Kirito: Eugeo, listen. I'm going to swing the ax at him. Grab Alice and run.

Eugeo: But Kirito...

Kirito: I don't care about the Taboo Index. Are you telling me that's more important than Alice's life?

Eugeo begins to shake in fear. Kirito starts running up to the knight with his ax, but then, the knight faces him, and hits Kirito with a shockwave blast without lifting a finger, knocking him onto the ground.

Eugeo: Kirito!

Deusolbert: Escort those two kids from the square.

The knight climbs onto his dragon.

Kirito: Alice!

As Kirito gets back up, three adults grab hold of him, and preventing him from helping Alice.

Kirito: Eugeo! Please help her!

As Eugeo walks forward, he suddenly stops and one of his eyes turn red, showing the words System alert, code 871.

Kirito: At least get these guys off of me!

The dragon starts flying up in the air, carrying Alice. Alice gives one last smile to the two boys as she gets taken away. Kirito gets up and runs next to Eugeo, watching Alice fly away, chained up to the dragon.

Kirito: NOOOOOOOOO!

Then, in the real world, Kazuto wakes up from diving in a machine resembling the Medicuboid. He sits up on his bed and then some tears come out of his eyes. A couple of days later, in Gun Gale Online, Sinon starts running away from two players in a forest. As soon as she reaches an open area, she points her sniper rifle at them, and shoots. She misses and then jumps back as they aim their guns at her. Then, just before they shoot, a truck jumps over Sinon and protects her from the gunshots. The two players spit up before they get run over. Klein appears from the right window of the car and starts shooting them.

Klein: This right here is a fully-automatic Tanegashima!

They dodge the gunshots. Then, Lisbeth starts shooting them with her shotgun.

Lisbeth: How do you like this you dirty PK jerks?!

One of the players get out of the opening, and another hides behind a rock as Silica uses the turret on the vehicle to shoot him. One of the players who are out of the opening throw a smoke grenade.

Klein: Darn it!

Sinon: You're up! I'll cover you!

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Kirito, Asuna, and Yuuki get out from the back of the truck. Kirito, Asuna, and Yuuki turn on their photon swords and run after the players.

Sonic: Let's go guys!

As they run after the enemy players, a drone watches from above. A player in a black cloak watches the live feed along with the squad leader.

Player: Photon swords? And Team Sonic?

Squad Leader: Teams B and C, head to Grid 4-6 to back up Team A. You have permission to use grenades.

Player: Can I go too boss?

Squad Leader: It's probably too late now. Just sit tight and watch.

As soon as Sonic's team reach an opening, one of the players shoot a grenade at them, and they dodge it. Sinon uses her sniper rifle to shoot the grenade.

Yuuki: Thanks for that Sinon!

One of the players start shooting their assault rifles and Sonic, Tails and Knuckles get out of the way. Kirito, Asuna, and Yuuki deflect the bullets. As soon as he stops shooting, Kirito slices the enemy with his photon sword. Then, Sonic and Tails take down another enemy using their spin attacks, and Knuckles punches another enemy, and Yuuki slices another. As just before Asuna takes down one, that enemy throws a smoke grenade. Everybody starts watching each others backs. When the smoke clears, the enemies aren't there anymore.

Knuckles: What? They're gone?

Yuuki: Aww man.

Sonic: Guys, come on! I know I'm too fast for you but still!

Back to where the squad leader and player in the black cloak are...

Squad Leader: Time's up. All teams retreat. Move away from Grid 1-9.

Player: That would have been the last prey for today you know. Are you sure you want to end this on a loss?

Squad Leader: Battling an irregular squadron won't do much good, training-wise. After all, we wouldn't want to carry any negative effects to carry over the actual operation. Let's go.

The leader heads back into his car. The player then puts on his hood.

Player: Til next time.

He then opens one red eye, resembling Death Gun's.

Later on, the group heads back to a bar in the SBC Glocken.

Klein: I've heard the rumors but GGO sure is a hardcore game.

Tails: Especially since you can PK in the field all you want out in the field.

Sinon: But even with no-holds-barred PK-ing, that squadron is still an anomaly. You would normally PK for items or money.

Kirito: Those guys seemed to intend on killing just us.

Sonic: And they were tossing grenades and smoke without restraint. They could be Robotnik 2.0.

Kirito: So wouldn't that put them in the red?

Sinon: Maybe. But they're always like that when they show up. They just attack squadrons left isolated on the field, massacre them, and vanish without looting items.

Yuuki: That's pretty unusual.

Knuckles: I know.

Asuna: And is it true that they have a 100% win rate?

Sinon: As far as I know, yes. I thought we could win if we went after them in unusual style. That's basically why I asked all of you for help. Sorry that my plan had too many holes. And I never thought they would retreat just like that.

Sonic: Hey, I mean, they were the ones who decided retreat.

Klein: Since they ran away, we pretty much won.

Lisbeth: Not that we know who they are or what they're really after.

Tails: They're too chicken, that's what they are.

Asuna: I still wish we could have at least found out who their leader's name is.

Silica: And it wasn't even clear which one was the leader.

Yuuki: So wouldn't the leader be hiding somewhere?

Kirito falls asleep and leans on Lisbeth.

Lisbeth: Hey! Don't crash out like that!

Yuuki: He's asleep.

Knuckles: Can we do it now?

Sonic: Sure.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Yuuki draw a mustache on Kirito's face with the words on his forehead saying, This guys is a poophead.

Tails: Hahahaha!

Sonic: Awesome!

Yuuki: That was so worth it.

Asuna: Umm, he took some time off from school since Thursday, touring companies.

Sinon: Probably tangled up in some bizarre business again.

Knuckles: Let's hope not.

Klein: Hey Sonic. I want your advice.

Sonic: About what?

Klein: So you know this girl named Zeliska, right?

Sonic: Yeah. She's right over there playing pool with Kureha.

Klein starts whispering to Sonic.

Klein: So, I'm pretty much planning to ask her out, but I want to ask you what I should do?

Sonic: Why are you asking me?

Klein: Come on. You have a girlfriend don't you?

Sonic: Yes, but I'm running away a lot because she's... You know what? Never mind. Why not date that little munchkin girl in pink. LLENN, was it?

Klein: Nah.

Zeliska overhears Klein.

Zeliska: Isn't that adorable?

Kureha: Are you really accepting his request?

Zeliska: Don't know. He does seem interesting though.

A while later, everyone heads outside, ready to log out.

Sinon: Thanks again for helping me out guys.

Klein: No problem. See you later.

Klein logs out.

Silica: It was fun.

Silica logs out also.

Lisbeth: Later guys.

Then, Lisbeth logs out.

Asuna: We better get going too.

Yuuki: Yeah. I'm gonna pre-order my Sega Genesis.

Sonic: It's about time for dinner.

Sinon: Hold on guys. There's something I need you all to help me with.

Sonic: Sure.

Tails: Does it have to do with the PK squadron?

Sinon: No. It's something else actually.

Sinon takes a look at the entree list for the Bullet of Bullets 5.

Sinon: I want you guys to meet me IRL tomorrow. Bring Kirito, Mighty, and Ray with you.

Asuna: The evening should be ok. What about you guys?

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: Sure.

Yuuki: Yeah. Should we meet at Agil's shop?

Sinon: Yeah. I'll email you guys a gist of what I'm going to ask. Be sure to read it.

Tails: Not a problem.

Knuckles: Is he seriously asleep while standing up?

Sonic: Oh man! That's just insane!

Everyone else except Kirito logs out. Then he wakes up to find out that he got ditched.

Kirito: What the heck?!

The next night, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Ray, and Kazuto meet with Shino at Agil's shop IRL.

Shino: Did you lose more weight?

Tails: Now that you mentioned that, it looks like he did.

Mighty: Yeah.

Kazuto: You think so? Well never mind that. Did you need something?

Sonic: Does it have to do with BoB?

Shino: Yeah. There's this player named Subtilizer who won the 4th BoB. He also won the very first one as well. We were all so fired up when we were able to fight against him.

Kazuto: From what I saw from the live feed, he's got a silent, matter-of-fact fighting style. I kind of got a similar vibe from the squadron we fought yesterday.

Shino: Now that you mention it, so do I? But the only difference is that Subtilizer is on a completely different level. It was the same with me too, but he read my every move, and forced me into extreme close combat. I was killed just before I could aim my gun at him.

Ray: Woah.

Knuckles: I've never heard anything like that before.

Sonic: Could he be Metal 2.0? Nah! Just kidding.

Shino: After playing long enough to be called a veteran, you find yourself bound by theory, so it might be easy to recognize patterns in our movements. Which brings me to my request.

Shino points her finger at them with her thumb up.

Shino: As how I see it, players who act off-script may have a chance to outmaneuver Subtilizer. It might be early but I would like you guys to help me in the fifth BoB at the end of the year. That's pretty much why I have asked you guys here today.

Sonic: Really now?

Shino: Whoever we're up against, we're definitely going to win the next one. No matter what it takes.

Tails: I guess you're pretty much over it now.

Shino: Oh. Well it's not like I'm going to panic, but I'm getting better.

Kazuto: How is he doing by the way?

Shino: You mean Kyouji? They are going to set him free tomorrow.

Knuckles: Set him free? Why?

Shino: Apparently, when they were doing some tests on him, they noticed that his eyes were white. It's like he was controlled by something. Maybe that's why he was attacking me after the third BoB.

Sonic: Is he ok?

Shino: Yeah. I'm going to be with him when he gets set free. He's been feeling shaken up when I visited him the other day.

Ray: He probably feels bad for what happened.

Mighty: So I guess the Death Gun incident is all wrapped up.

Tails: But there's still the third one on the loose. And Kikuoka said that it's only a matter of time before he's arrested.

Shino: Yeah. That's true.

Asuna and Yuuki arrive with Yui.

Asuna: Hello!

Yuuki: Hey guys. What's up?

Yui: Hi Daddy!

Kazuto: Asuna? Yui?

Sonic: Hey, what's up?

Shino: Thanks for coming.

After giving them the info about BoB 5.

Asuna: Of course we can.

Yuuki: I'm in for that!

Kazuto: You asked Asuna and Yuuki too?

Sonic: She asked all of us.

Shino: I was kind of nervous that you would spin out of control on your own, so partly to serve as your limiter.

Asuna: Hey Kirito. Have you lost weight?

Yuuki: I just noticed that too.

Sonic: Even they agree?

Shino: The irony.

Asuna: Is it because of your part-time job?

Asuna takes out her phone and looks at it.

Asuna: It doesn't seem to be affecting you physically, but...

Knuckles: So, what's that you got?

Asuna shows everyone at the table Kazuto's heart rate.

Ray: What is that?

Kazuto: Don't stare at it like that.

Tails: Wait. Is that Kirito's heart rate?

Asuna: Yup.

Yuuki: How does that even work?

Kazuto: I have a miniature sensor implanted right here on my chest. It sends info, more or less in real time over the internet to Asuna's smartphone.

Everyone except Kazuto, Asuna, and Yui: WHAAAAAT?!

Shino: So in a way, that's an anti-cheating device, right?

Sonic: Anti-cheating? That would be cool if it was.

Tails: Yeah, I know.

Kazuto and Asuna: No it's not!

Kazuto: They just recommended it to me when I first started my current job. It would be a hassle to stick electrodes in me every time. When I told Asuna about it. She started using it for this.

Asuna: Looking at it really sets my mind at ease. Just seeing that Kirito's heart is beating makes me trip a little.

Mighty: Oh brother.

Knuckles: I know.

Shino: Ahem. Having you guys with me gives me an advantage. It's like a heavy machine gun in a pillbox.

Asuna: You won't regret your choice.

Sonic: Count me in!

Yuuki: Hey Kirito. Let's hear about your new job.

Mighty: Were you an alpha tester for a new VRMMO?

Kazuto: What I was testing wasn't a game app. It's a brain-machine interface for a new full-dive system. It's being developed by Rath.

Tails: Rath?

Asuna: That's the name of an imaginary creature that appears in Alice Through the Looking Glass. Some say it's a pig while others say it's a turtle.

Sonic: So they're releasing a new full-dive machine?

Kazuto: I'm not sure. But it's completely different from the full-dive tech we use now.

Shino: Different? What's the world like?

Kazuto: I don't know.

Sonic: What?

Ray: What do you mean by that?

Kazuto: I'm quite sure it's for the sake of confidentiality, but the machine can't bring any of the memories from that VR world back here in the real world. Everything I saw and did in my tests, I have forgotten everything.

Everyone: What?!

Yuuki: Everything?

Knuckles: Do you think it's like the Augma or NerveGear?

Kazuto: Uh, no! It's not! It doesn't put stress in your brain like the NerveGear and Augma. I just can't remember since the Fluctlight is blocking the path.

Asuna: Fluctlight?

Kazuto: Let me explain the general concept. About this machine known as the Soul Translator.

Tails: That's what it's called?

Kazuto: Where do you think the soul is located?

Sonic: In your head, right?

Kazuto: The brain is more or less a clump of brain cells, right? Where among them does the soul exist?

Tails: That's a good question.

Kazuto: All cells, including brain cells are supported by a structural network. They are apparently called microtubules. In other words, hollow pipes. And there is something sealed inside each of those hollow pipes.

Shino: What is it?

Kazuto: Light. A fluctuating light photon. According to Rath, that's what compromises the human soul.

Yuuki: So that cluster of light is the human soul?

Kazuto: Yes. And at Rath, this thing that may be known as the human soul is known as the Fluctlight.

Mighty: So the machine that reads the Fluctlights is the Soul Translator?

Asuna: But can you do the opposite as well?

Sonic: Opposite of what?

Asuna: The Amusphere lets us enter the virtual world by sending audio and visual signals into our brain, right?

Tails: So that must mean that the Soul Translator can send info to the soul in the same way.

Kazuto: That's right. The Soul Translator, or STL, writes short-term memories onto the Fluctlight to insert information of the sights and sounds it wants us to experience. It's called mnemonic visual data. I have memories of my test dives at the very beginning, but it was different. Completely different. It's nothing like any VR world I've ever experienced. I couldn't even tell if it was a virtual world at first.

Asuna: But is it safe? Mr. Kikuoka from the Ministry of Eternal Affairs offered you that job, right?

Kazuto: It's true that I need to be on my guard around that guy. But I still want to know where full-dive technology is heading. I feel that there's something about the STL. Sure terms like Fluctlights and mnemonic visual sound complicated. But the world created by the STL is like a realistic dream.

Sonic: Dream?

Kazuto: You have long dreams sometimes, right? When you wake up, it feels like you have been dreaming for two or three hours, but the chances are, you've only been dreaming for a few minutes. The STL creates the same type of phenomenon.

Shino: Sorry?

Kazuto: It's the same way humans see dreams spanning several hours in a matter of minutes. You can even experience the virtual world several times longer than the actual dive time. That's the STL's featured function. Fluctlight acceleration. FLA for short.

Mighty: How much time did you spend during the three days you were diving?

Kazuto: I don't know. I can't remember if it was three days or a month. All they told me was the code name of the experimental virtual world.

Yuuki: What's it called?

Kazuto: Underworld.

Knuckles: Underworld as in a world underground?

Asuna: That could also be from Alice in Wonderland. The original manuscript version of Alice in Wonderland was called Alice's Adventures Underground.

Kazuto begins to think about something.

Asuna: What's wrong?

Kazuto: Alice... Whenever I hear that name I feel that a memory is about to come. It's like there's something that I need to do right away.

Yui: Daddy?

Kazuto: I'm fine, Yui.

Knuckles whispers to Sonic.

Knuckles: Do you think he met someone in that world by that name?

Sonic: No idea.

A moment later, everyone heads out of Andrew's shop.

Shino: We'll be back soon Agil.

Andrew: Right.

Shino: Well then. I'll keep in touch again about BoB. Thanks for coming guys.

Sonic: Not a problem.

Tails: Let's go guys.

Yuuki: See you later everyone.

Shino and Yuuki start walking home in their separate ways. Then, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray start running to their appartment. Kazuto then looks somewhere, getting a strange feeling.

Asuna: Is everything ok, Kirito?

Kazuto: Oh, yeah. Let's go.

The little family of three start walking home. After the rain stops, they stop walking for a little while.

Asuna: Kirito?

Kazuto: Asuna. Yui. I think I'm going to go after all.

Asuna: To America?

Kazuto: Yeah. The next-generation full-dive tech research is more advanced there. I have to see it. The moment the next world is made.

Asuna: It wasn't all fun and games back there.

They start thinking about Aincrad.

Kazuto: There was also pain and sadness too, right?

Asuna: Do you want to find out why that castle summoned you and where it all leads?

Kazuto: But not even living several centuries is long enough to find out. So, I want you both to come with me. I can't live without you.

Asuna takes Kazuto's hand.

Asuna: Of course we'll come with you. We're a family. I'll go with you anywhere, no matter where we're heading to.

Yui: I want to go too!

Yui starts hugging both of them.

Kazuto: Asuna... Yui...

Kazuto and Asuna both kiss and hug Yui. They continue to walk home.

Asuna: Do you still want to research the Soul Translator? That's a next-generation machine too, right?

Kazuto: I don't know. I have a feeling it's not just a machine that lets people dive into virtual worlds.

Asuna: Then what could it be?

Kazuto: I think it's a machine that can learn more about Fluctlights. About the human soul. I also believe the STL is an extension of Heathcliff's philosophy.

Asuna: The commander's?

Kazuto: Why that guy used the NerveGear and SAO to cause thousands of casualties, why he burned his own brain, and most importantly, scatter the Seed all over the place. I do want to find out, but I'm not choosing that as my career path. That would be like he's still manipulating me.

Asuna: You, Sonic, and Tails had a talk with Kayaba's consciousness, right?

Kazuto: Yeah. I feel that the reason he left a copy of himself behind has something to do with what Rath is trying to accomplish with the STL.

Suddenly, a strange man walks up to them.

Stranger: Excuse me! Does any of you know which way to the station?

Asuna: It should be...

Asuna gets interrupted when Kazuto walks ahead of her and Yui to the man.

Asuna: Kirito?

Yui: Daddy?

Kazuto: You were following us ever since we left Agil's place, weren't you?

Stranger: Darn it. Guess an ambush isn't gonna work.

Kazuto: Who are you?

Stranger: Hey, don't be like that, Kirito. But I've always had a mask on, didn't I?

Kazuto: What?!

Stranger: Now that XaXa's been caught, I have to show some grit myself. As the last survivor of Laughing Coffin!

Kazuto gets a flashback from before the fight with Laughing Coffin, when they showed the list of the red players.

Kazuto: Johnny Black!

Kazuto takes out his sword that's not there. Johnny Black starts laughing really hard.

Johnny Black: Hahahahaha! What's wrong? No sword?

Kazuto: So you're still on the run?

Johnny Black: Of course I am! But you know, without your sword, you're nothing but a little brat, eh Kirito?

Yui clings to Asuna in fear. The little family takes a few steps back as Johnny Black steps forward.

Johnny Black: I can't believe you're the same swordsman who beat me up!

Kazuto: You know you're scaring my daughter, right?

Johnny Black: Daughter? As if I even care.

Kazuto: And you don't have your poison weapon.

Johnny Black: Oh I definitely do! I have a poison weapon alright!

He takes out a syringe.

Kazuto: Death Gun!

Johnny Black starts charging at Kazuto. Then Kazuto pushes Asuna and Yui back.

Kazuto: Asuna! Yui! Run!

Kazuto stabs Johnny Black's leg with the tip of his umbrella, and Johnny Black hits Kazuto with his syringe. They both fall onto the ground.

Asuna: KIRITO!

Yui: DADDY!

Meanwhile, Team Sonic arrives at their appartment.

Sonic: Back home. So, who wants what for dinner?

Knuckles: Let's see what's on the menu.

Tails: Sure thing.

Mighty: I think I'll have an Alfredo.

Ray: I'll have some fish and chips.

Just as they enter the building, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray get hit by a dart. They fall onto the ground.

Tails: SONIC!

Knuckles: MIGHTY! RAY!

Sonic: What's going on?

Ray: I don't feel so good.

Mighty: Is there something in this dart?

Knuckles takes the darts out of them.

Knuckles: It's poisoned.

Dr. Robotnik flies down from the sky.

Sonic: Eggman?

Dr. Robotnik: Now you can all stay out of my way. Good luck getting to South Island. You're gonna need it.

Mighty: What?! No!

Dr. Robotnik flies away. Then, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray go unconscious.

Tails: Hang on! I'm getting some help!


	2. Eugeo

After being unconscious, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray wake up in the middle of a forest.

Sonic: Mighty! Ray! You guys ok?!

Mighty: Yeah. We're good.

Ray: But where are we? And how did we even get here?

Sonic: No idea. Last thing I remember was that Robotnik shot us with some poison darts while we were heading back to our apartment. Except for Tails and Knuckles.

Mighty: Really weird. But we gotta get back to South Island, and fast.

Sonic: Robotnik's probably attacking the island right about now.

Suddenly, they look and see a boy with black hair waking up. That boy was Kirito.

Kirito: What's going on?

Sonic: Kirito? You're here too?

Kirito: Sonic? Mighty? And Ray? Where are we?

Ray: We don't know! But Robotnik's trying to attack South Island!

Kirito: What?!

Mighty: We were shot by him with poison darts. And now we're somehow here. What about you?

Kirito: Well, we were at Agil's place, and then I left with Asuna and Yui. But I can't really remember what happened after that. Wait a minute!

Sonic, Mighty, and Ray: Huh?

Kirito: What's with these clothes? Are we inside a game?

Ray: Game? I don't think we are. It feels way too real.

Sonic: But something definitely seems off about this place.

Kirito: Let me see. Command. Log out.

Kirito tries to open up a holowindow, but it doesn't work.

A butterfly flies down at Kirito's index finger.

Kirito: That's way too realistic to be a 3D object.

Mighty: Could this be a dream or something?

Sonic: And we're all dreaming the same dream?

Kirito: Wait a minute. We're all inside the virtual world made by the STL! It's the Underworld!

Sonic: Woah! Really?! But why are we even here?

Kirito: But something's off. Our memories of the real world should be blocked. But I remember being with you guys, along with Asuna, Yui, Tails, Knuckles, Sinon, and Yuuki. Mr. Kikuoka! Mr. Higa! Abort the dive! Something's not right!

No response.

Sonic: It's no use. They can't hear us.

They head down by the river to get a drink of water.

Sonic: So this is the Underworld.

Mighty: Even if it is a virtual world, it all feels realistic.

Suddenly, they hear a loud bang, and Kirito starts getting a vision of a young boy and girl.

Kirito: Huh?

Ray: What was that? Someone trying to chop down a tree?

Sonic: Let's check it out and see if he knows our way out.

They notice a strange look on Kirito's face.

Mighty: You ok, Kirito?

Kirito: Uh, yeah. I'm fine.

Sonic: Ok then. Let's get going.

Sonic, Mighty, and Ray run ahead.

Kirito: For some reason I'm feeling a bit nostalgic and frustrated.

Kirito runs after them, and they all arrive at what looks to be a gigantic tree. Kirito starts feeling more nostalgic.

Mighty: That might be the biggest tree I've ever seen.

Sonic: You said it.

They look and see a boy just about Kirito's age with orange hair. The boy stands up and looks at them.

Orange Haired Boy: Umm, hello. Where did you all come from.

Kirito: A test player? Or NPC?

Orange Haired Boy: What's wrong?

Sonic: Umm, I'm Sonic. This is Kirito, Mighty, and Ray.

Orange Haired Boy: Are you a hedgehog, armadillo, and squirrel?

Mighty: Umm. Never mind that. We're kind of lost right now.

Kirito: We came from over there.

Orange Haired Boy: From south of the forest? Did you all come from Zakkaria?

Ray: Actually, no.

Sonic: We came from another world, and we're trying to get back home.

Orange Haired Boy: What? Did you all really come from another world?

Kirito: Uh, yeah. We just woke up from back there in the middle of the forest.

Orange Haired Boy: I see.

Kirito: His facial expressions and responses are way too natural for an NPC. Umm, so we're kind of in a bind here, so we want to know how we can get out of here.

Orange Haired Boy: Umm, ok. I don't know how I can help you get back to your world, but this is a vast forest. You're bound to get lost if you don't know your way. But don't worry. There's a path that leads north to the village.

Kirito: No, I mean, I want to log out.

Orange Haired Boy: Log out? What does that mean?

Sonic: What are you trying to do?

Kirito: Never mind. Forget I said that. Umm, we want to find somewhere to stay in town.

Orange Haired Boy: Oh, I see.

Mighty: Wonder if he's a test player and they restricted his memories.

Orange Haired Boy: My village is right over there, but since we never get any travelers, there is no inn. But if we explain the situation to Sister Azalia at the church, maybe she can help.

Sonic: Thanks. We'll head there now.

Orange Haired Boy: Hold on!

They stop just as they started moving.

Orange Haired Boy: The men-at-arms may not let you all into the village without me. I'll go with you guys and explain what's happening.

Kirito: Ok. Thanks.

Orange Haired Boy: However, I can't go with you guys now. I still have work. It's going to take another 4 hours or so.

Sonic: Sure. We'll wait.

Orange Haired Boy: Oh, and I haven't really introduced myself. I'm Eugeo. Nice to meet you guys.

Ray: Likewise.

Kirito: That name sounds familiar.

Eugeo: What's wrong, Kirito?

Kirito: Nothing.

They all shake hands.

Eugeo: Are you all hungry?

They all sit down and have some bread that Eugeo gives out.

Eugeo: The good thing about this bread is that it keeps for a long time. But to be safe...

Eugeo draws an S on the bread with his fingers and taps it, and then a holowindow opens up.

Kirito: Hmm. He went like this?

They all do the same and open up their holowindows.

Sonic: This really is a virtual world. Hmm.

Eugeo: Are you guys familiar with the stacia window? Do they have it in your world?

Mighty: Not exactly. But I think we know how to use it now.

Eugeo: I see.

They all close their stacia windows.

Eugeo: They all still have plenty of life left, so you don't have to rush to eat it. If it was summer, it probably wouldn't last very long.

Sonic: Ok.

Sonic, Mighty, Ray and Kirito take a bite out of their breads, and...

Ray: What the heck?!

Kirito: Why is it so hard?!

Eugeo: I buy this bread from the bakery on my way here. But since it's so early, there's only leftovers from the day before. And there's not enough time to go back to the village at noon.

Sonic: Why not just make a turkey sandwich and pack it up from home?

Eugeo: Umm. Years ago, someone used to bring lunch to me every day.

Eugeo looks down.

Kirito: What happened?

Eugeo: She was my childhood friend. It was a girl the same age as me. We would play together all the time when we were little. She would bring me lunch every day after I received my calling. But because of me, one day we both went into a cave up north, and she accidentally entered Dark Territory. It's a place where the Taboo Index forbids us from setting foot in.

Sonic: Taboo Index?

Eugeo: It is a set of rules that can't ever be broken. The next day, an Integrity Knight came to the village, and has taken her away to the central city.

Ray: Just for something like that?

Mighty: Something feels wrong about this Taboo Index thing.

Eugeo: But I still believe that she is alive. I know that Alice is alive somewhere in the central city.

Kirito: Alice? I know that name.

Eugeo: Oh. Sorry for discussing something so strange to you guys, even though we just met.

Sonic: It's fine. But if you want to find out, how about you go looking for her? We can help you out if you want.

Eugeo: Even with a fast horse, it would take a week to arrive there.

Ray: What if you prepared for the journey?

Eugeo: I would if I could. But leaving my calling to go on a journey would be a Taboo Index violation.

Ray: Oh.

Kirito: So when was Alice taken to the central city?

Eugeo: It was in the summer when I was eleven. Six years ago to be exact.

Eugeo hands a bag to them.

Kirito: Thanks.

Eugeo: You're welcome. I'm heading back to work now. So wait for me.

Sonic: So what's your job anyway?

Eugeo: Oh, right.

A while later, Eugeo takes his axe and starts whacking the giant tree with it.

Mighty: So you're a woodcutter?

Eugeo: You could say that. Not that I've even cut down a single tree during the seven years I received my calling. This gigantic tree is called the Gigas Cedar. Most of the villagers call it the demon tree. This tree sucks up all of Terraria's blessings from its surroundings. So as long as this tree still stands, we won't be able to expand our wheat fields. And so the village gave me this dragonbone ax from the central city, so a dedicated carver would strike it every day. That would be me.

Sonic: Wait, wait, wait! You've been trying to chop this tree down every day for the past seven years?! And it's still not even close to being chopped down?!

Eugeo: I could hardly do it. I'm the seventh-generation carver. For 300 years, generations of carvers have chopped away every day. And this is how far we've gotten.

Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito: 300 years?!

Ray: Just how hard even is this tree?

Eugeo: It has a steal-like durability.

Sonic: Dang.

Kirito: Mind if I try it out?

Eugeo: Huh?

Kirito: You did treat us to lunch. We should do part of your work.

Eugeo: Well, it doesn't say in the Taboo Index that you can't have help in your calling. But it's harder than it looks.

Kirito: Never know until you try.

Mighty: This is gonna end badly.

Kirito takes the ax and he prepares to strike the tree. When he's ready, he swings the ax really hard, and misses the part that was cut. His hands turn red and he drops the ax.

Kirito: OWW!

Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Eugeo start busting out laughing.

Sonic: What a noob!

Kirito: Do you guys really have to laugh that hard?

Eugeo: You're putting too much power into your shoulders and hips. Try to relax your whole body.

Kirito picks up the ax again.

Kirito: That's right. This is a virtual world. I gotta think in terms of my avatar and not my physical body.

He prepares to swing again, and takes a deep breath.

Kirito: Sword skill... Smash!

He swings the ax again and it bounces off. It leaves a small mark on the Gigas Cedar.

Eugeo: That was pretty good.

Sonic: Let me try.

Sonic walks in front of where the big cut on the tree is.

Eugeo: Umm, don't you need this?

Sonic: I don't need no stinkin ax.

Eugeo: Umm, ok?

Sonic starts charging up his spin dash.

Eugeo: What?!

After charging his spin dash. He strikes the tree, and then bounces off, leaving a bigger mark than Kirito's.

Sonic: Jeez! That's hard!

Eugeo: Sonic! What in the world was that?!

Sonic: Oh. I never told you. I'm the fastest thing alive. My spin attacks are razor sharp.

Eugeo: You are? That's amazing!

Mighty: Let me try. I'm sure my shell can land an even bigger hit.

Mighty starts charging up his spin dash at the Gigas Cedar. He releases and lands a huge hit on the colossal tree.

Eugeo: I've never seen anything like that before. How did you guys do that?

Sonic: Something only me, Mighty, and Ray have.

Eugeo: I see. Can you guys do it again?

Sonic: Sure.

They all continue striking the Gigas Cedar with their spin dashes and homing attacks until the sun starts setting.

Eugeo: Ok. That's a thousand.

Mighty: Really?

Eugeo: Yes. Strike the Gigas Cedar 2,000 times in the morning and afternoon. That's my calling.

Kirito: 2,000 times, huh?

Eugeo: You guys are amazing. Thanks to the four of you, I had an easy day.

Sonic: Anytime.

Eugeo: Would you guys like to see something interesting?

Eugeo opens up the Stacia Window on the Gigas Cedar and...

Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito: HOLY SNAP!

The durability shows 232,316 out of 320,826.

Eugeo: It's only gone down about 50 since last month. So you see, even if you don't get it done in half a day, it doesn't make a difference.

Sonic: That stinks.

Eugeo puts the ax into a shed and closes the door.

Mighty: You should lock that you know.

Eugeo: What for?

Kirito: So nobody steals it of course.

Eugeo: Don't worry. It says in the Taboo Index not to steal.

Kirito: Oh yeah.

Eugeo: Now then, let's head to the village.

Sonic: Alright.

They all head down to the village entrance. Looking around at the open fields. They stop when the man-at-arms blocks them.

Man-at-arms: Hey Eugeo. Who are they?

Eugeo: Zink? This is Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray. They seem to have come from another world.

Zink: I've never seen a hedgehog, armadillo, and squirrel with two feet and gloves and shoes. Did you guys really come from another world?

Sonic: Yeah, pretty much.

Zink: Well, I bet that your callings in your world weren't as decent just like Eugeo's. It was probably just a pointless job. Unlike mine which is man-at-arms.

Kirito: Swordsman.

Zink: Huh?

Kirito: I'm a swordsman.

Sonic: And me, Mighty, and Ray are heroes.

Zink: So some weak looking guys like you are heroes and that one can wield a sword?

Mighty: Don't judge us by our looks. Judge us by what we do.

Zink: Well then, prove it to me.

Zink hands Kirito his sword, and a fence post gets set up for each of them in the training yard. Sonic, Mighty, and Ray each use their spin dash to take down their own fence post.

Zink: What?!

Sonic: We've already shown Eugeo this.

Zink: I see. What about you, Kirito?

Kirito: A one-handed sword this time, huh?

Kirito prepares to strike his fence post with his sword. Then, he takes a swing, using a sword skill. By using it, the fence post gets sliced in half.

Kirito: Was that a light effect? Sword skills exist in this world?

Zink's mouth gets wide open when looking at it.

Eugeo: You guys are wonderful. Maybe you guys are sentinels in some big city.

Sonic: Actually, we're travelers. We don't normally travel with Kirito though. We normally stop a mad scientist from taking over the world.

Eugeo: I see. Ahem, Zink. I'm taking these four into the village.

Zink: Ok.

And so Sonic, Mighty, Ray, Kirito, and Eugeo walk around town, talking to other people and telling them what's up. A while later, they arrive at the church.

Mighty: Some day this turned out to be.

Sonic: I'm surprised that people believe us. I thought that they would just mention that we're crazy.

Eugeo: Well, I'm getting the sister out.

Eugeo knocks on the church door, and Sister Azalia answers it.

Azalia: What is it?

Kirito: Umm.

Then, another sister shows up, which is a girl with orange hair. She looks at Eugeo for a moment.

Eugeo: Selka...

After explaining the situation, Selka takes Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray to a guest room.

Selka: Here you go. You each have a pillow and blanket.

She hands them the pillows and blankets.

Selka: Prayers start at six in the morning, and breakfast is at seven. I'll check in on you guys but try to get up on your own. Sister Azalia can be really scary if you guys are late for prayers. There is a curfew after lights out, so be mindful of that.

A couple of nosy children listen in, and Selka looks over to them.

Child: We're caught! Run!

The children run back to their room.

Selka: That's all I can say. Do you have any questions?

Sonic: We're good. Thanks.

Kirito: Yeah. Thank you, Selka.

Selka: Well then, good night. You know how to put out the lamp, right?

Mighty: Yeah. Good night.

Selka smiles and then leaves the room. Kirito turns off the light, and then everyone goes to sleep.

Sonic: So this is a virtual world. One made by the Soul Translator. Kirito said that real time doesn't flow in this world. More than 300 years passed here in this world. Since time in this world goes by fast, real world time goes by slow. But the question is, how fast is time going by here? Maybe if we get to the central city, we should be able to contact Kikuoka. Speaking of him, I'm gonna put a spin on him when we get back. Perhaps I should get to the central city in the morning and try to contact Kikuoka. Hopefully he'll answer. I gotta get back to South Island, and stop Robotnik soon.

Meanwhile, at the top of the tower in the central city, a young girl, sleeping on a bed, begins to smile for some reason.


	3. Selka

At sunrise, Selka heads into Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray's room to wake them up. Mighty and Ray were already awake, but Kirito still hasn't woken up, and so Selka taps on his shoulder.

Kirito: 10 more minutes. Maybe 5.

Selka: No. You need to get up now.

He opens his eyes and sees his sisters face.

Kirito: Sugu?

Selka pulls the blanket out of Kirito's bed.

Kirito: Oh.

Selka: Snap out of it. It's already 5:30. I know you are a guest, but you still need to wake up at the right time.

Kirito: Ok.

Mighty: FYI, he's always like this.

Ray: Yeah, he takes naps a lot.

Kirito: Do you guys really have to say that?

A couple of children watching laugh a little bit, and Selka looks at them.

Child: Oh no! Run!

The children run back to their rooms.

Kirito: Where's Sonic?

Selka: We're not sure.

Ray: Did he just leave without saying anything?

Meanwhile, Sonic runs over to the central city to find a high place where he can talk to Kikuoka.

Sonic: Centoria. If I can find a high place around here, I might be able to talk to Kikuoka and that Higa guy Kirito mentioned. I gotta head back to South Island pretty soon.

He looks around and notices the highest tower in the city.

Sonic: Bingo!

He runs really fast up the tower and onto the highest point. He reaches the top and starts shouting.

Sonic: HEY KIKUOKA! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT WHEN I GET BACK! YOU BETTER LOG ME OUT SOON, CAUSE I HAVE AN ISLAND TO SAVE!

No response.

Sonic: KIKUOKA! HELLO?! I AM TALKING TO YOU RIGHT NOW! I'M AT THE HIGHEST POINT AND...

A female knight with blonde hair riding a dragon ascends to where Sonic is.

Sonic: What the...!

Female Knight: How did you get up here?

Sonic: I can run really fast. Faster than sound actually.

Female Knight: I see. You must leave right this instant. This tower is a restricted area. I will ride you back down.

Sonic: Sorry. Thanks.

Sonic hops onto the dragon and both him and the knight ride back down to the ground.

Female Knight: Are you an animal, wearing gloves and shoes?

Sonic: Don't call me an animal. That's offending.

Female Knight: I apologize.

Sonic: And I'm from another world.

Female Knight: I see.

Sonic: Well, I better get going now. Later.

Sonic runs all the way back to Rulid Village.

Female Knight: Could he really have come from another world?

He arrives at the church and finds Selka outside.

Sonic: Hey Selka. Where's Mighty, Ray, and Kirito?

Selka: They already left. They went to the Gigas Cedar.

Sonic: Oh.

Selka: You missed prayers and breakfast you know.

Sonic: Well, had to go somewhere.

Selka: Where did you even go?

Sonic: The central city.

Selka: That quickly?!

Sonic: I'm the fastest thing alive. Of course it would be quickly.

Selka: Oh.

Sonic: I actually got my own breakfast. Someone gave me some bread for free. Didn't taste perfect though. Anyway, see ya.a

Sonic runs over to the Gigas Cedar to see the others.

Sonic: Hey guys. What's up?

Kirito: Where were you?

Sonic: Oh, funny story. I went to Centoria.

Ray: What for?

Sonic whispering to Mighty, Ray, and Kirito: To try to get in contact with Kikuoka so I can punch him.

Mighty: Oh.

Eugeo: What were you talking about?

Sonic: Never mind. Gotta do something about Eugeo's calling.

Eugeo: Now then, let's have some lunch.

Everyone stops working and have some bread.

Mighty: You can break someones teeth with bread this hard.

Eugeo: I wish you guys could taste Alice's pie. The crust was really flaky and there was so much filling. And having it with some fresh milk, I couldn't think of anything in the world that could have tasted better.

Ray: Was she a baker?

Eugeo: Actually, she didn't have a calling. She was studying sacred arts at the church. She was known as the greatest prodigy ever known in this town, and she could cast all kinds of spells by the time she was ten.

Sonic: That's awesome.

Kirito: What about Selka?

Eugeo: She's Alice's younger sister. After Alice was taken away, she moved into the church to become a nun and study sacred arts.

Sonic: Hey, there were other kids besides Selka.

Eugeo: They were taken in after they lost their parents ever since an epidemic broke out in the village three years ago. Not only that, but there were so many weird things happening. There's word that a horde of goblins appeared far south on the main road, and they have been attacking and abducting people.

Kirito: Goblins?

Eugeo: But I believe they were just rumors. If they were true, an Integrity Knight would have come and defeated them right away. They have to. All Alice did was touch the ground in the dark land, and those goblins are much worse.

Sonic: Eugeo...

Eugeo: It's true that there have been more and more graves being dug behind the church during the last 2 to three years.

Kirito: Is there a way to bring someone back to life using sacred arts?

Eugeo: I'm not sure. It's not the same, but Alice did mention that there is a high-level sacred art that can stop someones life from going down.

Mighty: Really?

Eugeo: Yes. She was surprised to see a passage about that spell in one of the church's ancient books. And only the highest priests in the Axiom Church can use it.

Sonic: Axiom Church?

Eugeo: They are the ones in the central city who wrote the Taboo Index.

Eugeo takes a drink of water.

Ray: So, not anybody can use that spell, right?

Eugeo: Of course not.

He hands the water to the others.

Eugeo: The source of the sacred arts comes from the sacred power that Solus and Terraria suffuse the air and land with. The more elaborate sacred art, the more sacred power it requires. There is nobody who can wield such power, and not even in Zakkaria.

Kirito: If only there was a sacred art that would let us chop down this tree.

Eugeo: Hahahahaha! That would definitely make my life much easier.

Sonic: All we can do now is keep using this ax, along with my spin dash, and Mighty's shell. But that's still not enough.

Kirito: Hmm. Hey Eugeo. Does the town have anything stronger than this ax?

Eugeo: There's not. The only thing that would be stronger than this ax would be an Integrity Knights. Actually, it's no substitute for an ax, but... There's something I want to show you guys.

Eugeo leaves somewhere for a moment, and then heads back, carrying something really heavy. He drops it on the ground and falls on his knees.

Sonic: Woah! You ok?

Eugeo: Yes. I'm fine.

Kirito: What is this? Can I open it?

Eugeo: Yes. But be careful. If it falls on your knees, you'll have more than just a scratch.

Kirito tries to lift it up, and he puts it down standing. He then opens it up, and it reveals a shining blue sword in a scabbard. with a blue rose on it.

Ray: Is that a sword?

Eugeo: In the fairy tale, it is known as the Blue Rose Sword.

Sonic: Fairy tale?

Eugeo: 300 years ago, a hero named Bercouli traveled to the End Mountains, and in the lair of the white dragon, a protector of the realm of humanity, he found a single sword. It's just a story though. Or it would be if certain children hadn't gone and find out if it was true. I mentioned it yesterday, right? That I went to the End Mountains six years ago? That's where I found this sword. Back then, I couldn't even lift it.

Mighty: So that story was true?

Eugeo: Yes. But there was nothing left but bones. And after that, Alice entered Dark Territory. When she was taken away, I couldn't even do anything. I just stood there and watched, unable to do anything. I tried to save her, but it felt like my arms and legs were frozen. Oh, we're talking about the sword, right? I couldn't even stop thinking about it, so around two summers ago, I went to the cave in the north to retrieve it. I hauled it back little by little, but it was so heavy, it took me three months.

Sonic: Three?! But why would you even do that?

Eugeo: I was hoping that I could swing this sword some day. I can't do it right now. What about you guys?

Kirito: Of course I can. I'm a swordsman.

Sonic: But we're not. However, Mighty is really strong.

Mighty: Yeah, but swords aren't really our style.

Eugeo: I see.

Kirito unsheathes the heavy sword, and when he does, he carries it with two hands.

Eugeo: Guess it's too much for you to handle?

Kirito: Wonder what material this sword is made of.

Eugeo: It's not ordinary steal, and it's not silver or dragonbone either. I believe it might be a Divine Object.

Sonic: Divine Object?

Eugeo: It's something that took shape with the god's help, or was created by the gods themselves. We call things like that a Divine Object.

Kirito: Interesting. Hey Eugeo. Could you check the Gigas Cedar's life right now?

Eugeo: Are you going to strike it with the sword?

Sonic: That's not going to do much damage you know.

Kirito: Well it doesn't say in the Taboo Index not to strike the Gigas Cedar with a sword, right?

Eugeo: I'm not sure but I have a feeling something like this has happened before.

Eugeo checks the life of the tree, showing 232,315 out of 320,826.

Eugeo: It says it's 232,315.

Kirito: Ok. Remember that, ok?

Kirito prepares to strike the Gigas Cedar with the Blue Rose Sword. By using a sword skill, he strikes the tree, and the sword gets stuck in there, and Kirito gets knocked back.

Eugeo: I told you so.

Sonic: Don't think hitting it with a sword is enough.

Suddenly, they look and see the sword stuck in the tree.

Eugeo: No way. Let me check.

Eugeo checks the life of the tree and it only went down by 1 point.

Eugeo: 232,314.

Kirito: Only 1?

Eugeo: If you hit it into the center of the cut instead of the bark, it would have done more damage.

Mighty: We might be able to cut this tree with the sword a lot faster.

Eugeo: Only if we can master it of course.

Kirito: Maybe me and Mighty can do it. But what about you, Eugeo?

Eugeo: I told you, I can't swing it well either.

Kirito: I'll give you some swordsmanship tips.

Eugeo: Alright. Just this once.

Eugeo pulls the sword out of the tree, and carries it with his two hands.

Eugeo: So heavy!

Kirito: Use your body weight more than you would with an ax, and use your whole body, not just arm and strength for balance.

Eugeo: Right.

Eugeo prepares to strike the tree with the sword. He takes a deep breath, and then strikes the tree with the sword, and then the sword flies out of his hands and onto the ground, and he falls on the ground too.

Sonic: You ok?

Eugeo: As I said before, it's impossible.

Mighty: Let me try.

Mighty takes the sword, and carries it with one hand.

Eugeo: Woah. You really are strong enough to carry it.

Mighty: That's why my name is Mighty the Armadillo.

He prepares to strike the tree with the sword. By charging his spin dash, he releases and then strikes the tree with the sword, but he bounces off.

Kirito: If you used a sword skill, it would have been a whole lot easier.

Mighty: I don't even use a sword!

A minute later, Eugeo gets back to swinging the ax at the tree, and Kirito checks on his own life, showing 3,280 out of 3,289.

Kirito: So this durability is what Eugeo means as life. Object control authority, 38? A parameter for controlling objects?

He checks the object control authority on the Blue Rose Sword, showing 45.

Kirito: It's higher than my authority.

At the end of the day, Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito head back to the church.

Mighty: Just how can we release Eugeo from his calling? It's not like he wants to leave it.

Sonic: And the ultimate law is to not break the Taboo Index, huh?

Kirito: Just what even is the Axiom Church anyway? Other than the ones who made the Taboo Index? If this is some kind of world populated by Artificial Fluctlights, any rules to inhibit actions of AI's would only backfire.

Ray: But didn't Alice break the Taboo Index by entering Dark Territory?

Kirito: Yeah. Hmm. An AI deviated from the system. Just who is Alice anyway?

Someone knocks on the door. Sonic answers and it's Selka.

Sonic: Selka?

Selka: It's almost time for dinner everyone.

Kirito: Oh, we have something to ask you.

Selka: Ok.

After dinner, Selka brings them to their room.

Selka: So what is it?

Kirito: It's about your sister.

Selka: *Gasp!*

Sonic: Actually, Eugeo said that you have an older sister named Alice.

Selka: He told you about Big Sister Alice?

Mighty: Yeah. And how she was studying sacred arts here in the church, and how she got taken away by an Integrity Knight six years ago. He seems really concerned about her.

Selka: He's still thinking about Alice? So the reason Eugeo's not smiling anymore is because of Alice.

Kirito: He's not?

Selka: Yes. He always looks gloomy and doesn't have much to say, does he?

Kirito: Right.

Selka: But when Alice was still here, he would always smile. It was actually harder to catch him when he wasn't smiling. But now, on his day of rest, whether he stays inside or heads into a forest, he's always alone.

Kirito: Hey, you like Eugeo don't you?

Selka's face turns red.

Selka: No! I don't mean that! Jeez!

Kirito: Hahaha!

Sonic: Hey Kirito. You miss Asuna don't you?

Kirito: Will you cut it out?!

Sonic, Mighty, and Ray: Hahahahaha!

Selka: Who's Asuna?

Sonic: His wife.

Selka: Oh?

Kirito: Yes. I'm married. And I have a daughter too.

Selka: I see. Anyway, Nobody has ever said it out loud, but they were always sighing. Just seeing him reminded me of my older sister. And I can't stand it. Eugeo's been avoiding me all this time, ever since. Even when we do, he always had a tortured look on his face. It's not my fault that my sister's not here anymore!

Selka begins crying, and as soon as a tear drops, she starts wiping them from her eyes.

Selka: I'm sorry for losing control.

Sonic: Hey, when you feel like crying, you should cry.

Selka: Yes, you're right. It's been such a long time since I've cried in front of someone.

Kirito: You're really brave, Selka. Even at my age, I cry in front of a lot of people.

Selka: Do you miss your wife and child?

Kirito: Yeah. If only they were here with me.

Kirito starts sighing.

Sonic: Hey, it's ok. We'll get back home soon. Hopefully.

Kirito: Thanks Sonic. Anyway Selka, you are your own person. You can't be somebody else. Just do whatever you can, and it should be fine.

Selka: You're right.

The church bell starts ringing.

Selka: I better get back now. Oh, and did you hear about why my sister was taken away?

Mighty: Yeah. Why?

Selka: I don't know what it was. Nobody will tell me.

Sonic: Well, she went through the End Mountains and accidentally entered Dark Territory.

Selka: I see. The End Mountains...

Ray: Huh?

Selka: Well, tomorrow is a day of rest, but you need to be up as usual. I won't come to wake you guys up tomorrow, ok?

She smiles to them.

Kirito: Ok.

Mighty: And Sonic, don't ditch us like you did earlier.

Sonic: I won't.

Selka walks out of the room and closes the door. After that, she has a sad look on her face. Then the next morning, Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito head outside to wash their faces. Sister Azalia appears.

Sister Azalia: Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray. Have you all seen Selka anywhere?

Sonic: No. Why?

Sister Azalia: I haven't seen her all morning. And she hasn't come to morning service, and she's not in her room either. This has never happened before.

Mighty: She's not here?

Sister Azalia: No.

Kirito: We'll go look for her.

Sonic: *Gasp!*

Ray: Sonic? What's wrong?

Sonic: She couldn't have! Let's go!

Sonic runs away from the church yard.

Mighty: Sonic! Wait!

Mighty, Ray, and Kirito run after him. They all stop when they see Eugeo.

Eugeo: Umm, hello everyone. What's wrong?

Sonic: Eugeo! Selka's heading to the End Mountains!

Eugeo: What?!

Sonic: We told her about why Alice was taken away!

Eugeo: This is bad! We have to go after her!

Mighty: No time to lose!

They all run to the cave beneath the End Mountains. Eugeo stops when he finds a herb.

Ray: What's wrong?

Eugeo: Has this been stepped on?

He checks the life of the herb.

Eugeo: It's life went down slightly. There's no doubt someone came through here.

He picks up the herb.

Kirito: So Selka really did go to the mountains.

Eugeo: Yes. Let's hurry!

They continue running and they arrive at the cave entrance.

Eugeo: This is it. The End Mountains.

Sonic: Woah.

Eugeo: I was surprised when I first came here too.

Mighty: And the land of darkness is just beyond the mountains? Right past this cave?

Eugeo: We must hurry.

He takes out the herb he collected.

Eugeo: System Call.

Sonic and Kirito: Huh?

Eugeo: Generate Luminous Element. Adhere.

The herb lights up.

Kirito: Eugeo. What was that?

Eugeo: It's a sacret art. A simple one.

Mighty: So you know the meaning of stuff like System?

Eugeo: Meaning? There is no meaning. It's just a command. it's a phrase you use to call upon the gods to bestow a miracle.

Sonic: So it's a type of spell?

Eugeo: We gotta move.

Sonic: Right.

They start moving into the cave. While they are moving, Kirito puts his arms on his shoulders.

Kirito: Man it's cold. Do you really think Selka came to a place like this?

Eugeo bends down on the ground and finds some ice that was stepped on.

Eugeo: Someone definitely came through here.

Ray: Yeah.

They continue walking through the cave.

Mighty: Hey, if Selka did go into the land of darkness, would she get taken away by an Integrity Knight immediately?

Eugeo: No. The knight would probably arrive at the village the next day. That's what happened six years ago.

Sonic: So we still have a chance to save her, even in the worse-case scenario.

Eugeo: Huh? What do you mean?

Kirito: Even if she did violate the Taboo Index, we should be able to escape the village before the Integrity Knight shows up.

Eugeo: There's no way we would do that. I have my calling after all.

Sonic: Let me do it then. I'm the fastest one here.

Eugeo: Huh?

Sonic: I'm the one who said it, so I take responsibility.

Eugeo: Sonic...

?: Ahhhh!

Everyone: Selka!

The 5 heroes start running ahead, pretty soon they see a light.

Sonic: There!

They arrive at a big part in the cave with blue crystals. They hide behind a couple of crystals and they see a horde of goblins.

Mighty: Goblins?

They then look and see Selka tied up on a wagon.

Eugeo: Selka!

Sonic: Shhh!

The goblins look back and see them.

Goblin 1: Well well well, two more male white hum brats and three animals just showed up.

Goblin 2: Should we capture them too?

The goblin leader then steps forward.

Goblin Leader: Even if we did take them, we couldn't sell them. They're too much trouble. Let's kill them and turn them into meat.

Sonic: Come on guys!

Then, Eugeo stands frozen.

Kirito: Eugeo?

No response.

Kirito: Eugeo!

Mighty: Eugeo!

He continues to stand there, unable to move. Then, the slight sound of a static screen appears.


	4. The Journey Begins

As the goblins approach them, Kirito grabs Eugeo and hides behind some ice, along with Sonic, Mighty, and Ray. Eugeo breathes heavily in fear.

Kirito: Eugeo! Get a hold of yourself!

Eugeo then calms down.

Sonic: Listen, we're going to take on those jerks. Me, Mighty, and Ray will go in first, you both grab a sword from the ground.

Eugeo: I've never fought with a sword before.

Mighty: Consider it an ax then. Let's go!

Ray: Don't lose that herb! We'll cover you guys.

Kirito: Right!

Sonic, Mighty, and Ray charge in and beat up a few goblins, while they're doing that, Kirito and Eugeo head to a pile of weapons and they each grab a sword.

Kirito: We'll take care of the big one, you and Ray keep the others off our backs!

Eugeo: Got it!

Ray: Ok!

As Eugeo prepares to fight, the goblins take a step back. Then, he takes out the glowing herb, and the goblins take another step back, and look afraid.

Eugeo: I see. They don't like the light.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Mighty, and Kirito prepare to fight the leader.

Sonic: Ok. You both ready?

Mighty: Always.

Kirito: Yeah.

Goblin Leader: You think you can challenge the great Ugachi the Lizard Killer?

Sonic: You think you can challenge Sonic the Hedgehog?

Ugachi: Are you mocking me?

Sonic: Maybe.

Kirito: We're not challenging you. We're going to beat you!

Ugachi: So be it!

Sonic, Mighty, and Kirito take out the goblins that get in their way, and they start attacking Ugachi. Sonic and Mighty use their spin dash to stagger him, and then Kirito charges in.

Kirito: Sword skill! Sharp Nail!

He unleashes the three hit sword skill on the leader, and slices his left arm off.

Ugachi: Curse you!

Ugachi slashes Kirito, leaving a cut on his shoulder.

Sonic: Kirito!

Then, he slashes Sonic and Mighty, making their rings fly out of them.

Eugeo: Oh no! Are you guys alright?!

Ray: Hang on!

Kirito: There's no way I would feel pain like this in the virtual world.

Ugachi: How dare you slice my arm off?! I'll never forgive you!

Sonic, Mighty, and Kirito get back up and grab their rings that flew out.

Ugachi: I can tear you all apart, and devour you, and still never live this down!

They continue attacking, Kirito uses the sword skill, Vertical Arc, and just as it finished, the goblin leader kicks him over to a bunch of ice. As Sonic, and Mighty lay a bunch of hits on them using their spin attacks on him, he grabs them both and throw them at a wall.

Ray: Hey! Leave them alone!

Ray uses his spin dash at the goblin, knocking him back a little. Then, Ugachi slashes Ray, making him drop a bunch of his rings, and knocking him back.

Eugeo: I'm scared. But I have to do this!

As Ugachi prepares to strike Kirito one last time, Kirito begins to tremble as he grabs his sword. And then Eugeo charges at Ugachi with his sword.

Eugeo: KIRITOOOOOOOOO!

He strikes at the goblin leader with unrelenting force. The giant goblin steps back when Eugeo shows him the light.

Eugeo: This time! I'll protect you guys!

Then, the big goblin uses a sword skill to strike Eugeo. With that, a huge cut appears at his stomach.

Kirito: Eugeo!

Sonic: Eugeo!

The gang runs over to Eugeo.

Mighty: This is bad.

Eugeo: Kirito. We promised each other as kids, remember? Me, you, and Alice. We were all born on the same day, and so we will die on the same day too. This time, I'm keeping it.

Eugeo then lays down unconscious, and then Kirito starts remembering both him and Alice.

Kirito: That's right. I remember now. I couldn't keep that promise either, but...

Ugachi starts walking up to them.

Ugachi: Die!

With Eugeo down, Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito start attacking Ugachi with full force.

Ugachi: You filthy white lum and animals! I'll put you all in your place!

Sonic: That's offensive!

Kirito: And I'm no lum! I'm Kirito the Black Swordsman!

Sonic: And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! The fastest thing alive!

Ugachi: I don't care if you are!

Sonic: Maybe he's an artificial fluctlight, but we can't lose here. We can never lose, no matter what!

As they stagger Ugachi, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray use their spin attacks to strike him again. Then, Kirito uses the sword skill, Sonic Leap to chop off his head. And with that, Ugachi the Lizard Killer is defeated. Kirito picks up his head and shows it to the other goblins.

Kirito: We have taken the head of your boss! Those who are willing to fight us, you may! If not, I suggest you return back to your own turf right now!

With those words, all of the goblins retreat back to Dark Territory. Then, Mighty runs over to Eugeo and checks on his life. It shows that it's below 300 and still going down fast.

Mighty: Not good! His health is going down fast!

Sonic runs over to Selka and helps her.

Sonic: Selka! Get up!

She wakes up and looks at him.

Selka: Sonic? Mighty? Ray? You too Kirito?

Ray: We came to rescue you. But we don't have time to talk now!

Kirito: Eugeo's been badly hurt!

Selka: What?!

They head on over to Eugeo, whose currently unconscious.

Selka: Impossible. A wound like this is beyond my sacred art abilities.

Mighty: You have to try. Aren't you Alice's younger sister?

Selka: I can never be like her. The most I can heal are simple scratches.

Kirito: Selka! You're the one Eugeo came to save! Not Alice! He came to save you!

Selka begins to calm down as her tears dry.

Selka: Normal healing arts will take too long. We'll have to try a dangerous high-level sacred art. I will need help from all of you.

Kirito: We'll do it. Just say the word.

Selka: Everyone hold on to each others hands.

Everybody holds hands, including Selka's. And Selka places her hand on Eugeo.

Selka: If I fail, we all might lose our lives as well. I hope you're all prepared.

Sonic: Yeah.

Ray: We're always ready.

Mighty: No man left behind.

Kirito: Right.

Selka: System call. Transfer human unit durability. Right hand self to left.

With that, the healing process begins, and Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito start feeling pain as it happens.

Mighty: So she's transferring our lives and hers to Eugeo's?

Selka: Are you all still with me?

Sonic: Yeah. We're fine.

Kirito: Just keep going.

She continues to heal Eugeo, and then, a spirit appears right behind Kirito.

Spirit: Kirito. Eugeo. I'll be waiting for you, always. At the top of the Central Cathedral.

Kirito: Is that...?

The healing process finishes as the spirit disappears. Kirito and the others fall onto the ground, except for Selka. Sonic and Mighty start breathing really heavily.

Sonic: Is he going to be alright?

Selka: Yes. The transfer is finished.

Mighty: Good. I'm glad.

The next day, Sonic and his friends head back to the Gigas Cedar.

Eugeo: 50!

Eugeo hits the tree with the ax.

Ray: You doing ok, Eugeo?

Eugeo: Yeah. After resting for an entire day, my wound is fine.

Sonic: Good.

Kirito: Hey, remember back at the cave yesterday? You said something strange. You made it sound like I was always friends with you and Alice.

Eugeo: I remember. But it can't be right because I only just met you. For some reason, I felt so sure about it for a moment. That me, you, and Alice were both born here in this village and grew up together. I believe we were together the day Alice was taken away as well.

Kirito: I see.

Mighty Whispering: No doubt they all met when Kirito first used the STL.

Sonic Whispering: Yeah.

Kirito: By the way, when Selka used that sacred art, did you hear someones voice?

Eugeo: No. I was completely unconscious.

Sonic: I didn't hear anything at all.

Mighty: Me neither.

Ray: Did you hear something back there?

Kirito: Never mind. It was just my imagination. Back to work.

Eugeo: Ok then. Good luck Kirito.

Just as Eugeo hands the ax to Kirito, he unsheathes the Blue Rose Sword and carries it with one hand.

Eugeo: Kirito. You can use that now?

Kirito: Yeah. Just watch.

They look at the durability of the tree, showing 232,312, and Kirito prepares to strike it with the Blue Rose Sword.

Kirito: Because of that fight with the goblins the other day, my object control authority has exceeded this sword's number. If so...

Kirito unleashes a sword skill at the Gigas Cedar, and its life goes down over 10,000. The slash left a massive mark on the gigantic tree.

Eugeo: No way!

Kirito: I bet you can use it too, Eugeo.

He then hands Eugeo the sword, and he's able to hold onto it.

Eugeo: Kirito. I want you to teach me how to use a sword.

Kirito: Huh?

Eugeo: I want to bring Alice back. Because of me, Alice's family has suffered for so long. And for the past six years...

He bends down on his knees.

Eugeo: I've never stopped regretting it. Wondering why I couldn't do anything to save her?

He starts shedding a tear.

Eugeo: I want to become strong so that I'll never make that same mistake again! So that I can take back what I lost! That's why I wish to become a swordsman!

Kirito: Alright. I'll teach you. Everything that I know.

Kirito holds out his hand to Eugeo, and he grabs it.

Eugeo: Thank you. By the way, what style is your sword technique?

Kirito: Hmm. My technique is the Aincrad style.

Sonic: Hmm. I love that name.

Mighty: Me too.

Ray: Me three.

After a couple days of training, Eugeo finally has learned Kirito's skills. With the durability of the Gigas Cedar now at 6,738, Eugeo prepares to go for it one more time.

Sonic: This is it Eugeo.

Mighty: Give it everything you got.

Ray: Alice is waiting for you.

Kirito: Go for it, Eugeo.

Eugeo: Right.

Everybody steps back as Eugeo unleashes one last sword skill at the Gigas Cedar. And as it hits, the massive tree finally falls down on the ground. All of the villagers check it out.

Eugeo: It's like a dream. I never thought this day would come. I didn't believe in destiny at all, but... Kirito, I've been waiting for you to come the past six years in this forest.

Kirito: Yeah. I'm sure that I woke up in this huge forest to meet you, Eugeo.

Sonic: Same goes for us.

Mighty: Now you'll be able to get Alice back.

Sonic: And we'll do everything we can to help you out.

Eugeo: Really?

Sonic: Yeah. That's what heroes do.

Later on at night, the entire village celebrates the fall of the Gigas Cedar, also known as the Demon Tree. People begin dancing, a band plays, and food becomes served. Selka heads over to Sonic and the others with Eugeo not there.

Selka: Where's Eugeo?

Sonic: He went to see the village elder somewhere.

Selka: I see. But chopping down the Demon Tree really was amazing, huh?

Kirito: I guess it was the fruit of Eugeo's labor.

Selka: I have to study harder as well, so that I can perfect my sacred arts skills as a sister. Not that I can ever be like Alice. Actually, I didn't go into that cave to imitate my sister. I just wanted to be a little bit closer to her. To keep going as far as I could until I couldn't go anymore. That's where I wanted to make sure there was no way I could ever take her place.

Mighty: You were amazing actually.

Selka: Huh?

Ray: Mighty's right. You went really far into that cave. That was something only you could do.

Selka: Something only I could do?

Kirito: You may not be like Alice, but I'm sure there's something unique inside you. Just take your time and develop it.

Selka: Ok.

Sonic: Look! At the stage! It's Eugeo and the village elder!

Village Elder: Can I have your attention everyone! The greatest wish of Rulid's founding ancestors has finally been fulfilled! The Demon Tree has fallen!

The crowd cheers.

Village Elder: An achievement made by the son of Orick, Eugeo!

The crowd claps their hands.

Village Elder: According to tradition, having to complete this task, Eugeo now has the right to choose his next calling! Which path do you wish to take?

Eugeo: My path...

A moment of silence happens. Then, Eugeo makes his choice.

Eugeo: I will become a swordsman! I will hone my skills, and one day head to the central city!

Village Elder: Eugeo? Surely you're not...

They both look at each other for a brief moment.

Village Elder: No, I won't ask you why. It is your right to choose your next calling after all. As the elder of Rulid, I hearby approve Eugeo's new calling to be a swordsman!

All of the villagers cheer for Eugeo.

Sonic: I'm proud of him.

Kirito: He's learned a lot.

The next day, Eugeo heads to the church and finds Selka taking water out of the well.

Eugeo: Selka.

Selka: Eugeo?

Eugeo: There's something I want to tell you.

Selka: What is it?

Eugeo: I'm going to the central city to bring Alice back.

Selka: My sister?

Eugeo: This is something I've been thinking about for the past six years. But I didn't know how to go about it. But then, I met Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray, and I finally had hope of bringing her back. If they're with me, I feel like I can do anything. I know that you and your family have suffered so much, and I'm sorry. But I will definitely bring her back. So I want you to believe in me and wait.

Selka begins to tear up.

Selka: That's something only you can do, right?

Eugeo: Yeah.

Selka: I'll wait. So please make sure all of you come back.

Eugeo: I promise. All of us will definitely come back.

Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito listened to their conversation, and after packing up, they wait for Eugeo at the village entrance. He finally arrives.

Eugeo: Sorry to keep you all waiting.

Sonic: Alright. Let's get going.

They begin walking along the path.

Eugeo: I wonder what the central city is like.

Kirito: No idea.

They stop and take one last look at Rulid.

Mighty: It's definitely going to be a lot bigger than your hometown, right?

Eugeo: Yes. That's true.

The wind starts blowing.

Sonic: Well, we better get going now.

Kirito: Yeah. Let's go. To the central city.

Everyone: Right!

The journey begins.


	5. Team RWBY and JNPR

Meanwhile in the real world before Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray ended up in Underworld, Asuna gets a brief flashback from the battle with Laughing Coffin in SAO.

Kazuto: Asuna! Yui! Run!

As Kazuto pushed Asuna and Yui back, he stabs Johnny Black's leg with an umbrella, and Johnny Black hits Kirito's shoulder with the Death Gun syringe, and they both fall down to the ground.

Asuna: KIRITO!

Yui: DADDY!

And so Kazuto quickly gets rushed to the hospital. Yui starts crying in Asuna's arms. Then, Suguha and Midori show up.

Suguha: Asuna! Yui!

Asuna: Suguha...

Yui: Grandma...

A while later, Tails and Knuckles show up.

Tails: Asuna? Suguha? What happened?

Asuna: Johnny Black just hit Kirito with a syringe.

Knuckles: What?! He's the third Death Gun?!

Suguha: He's already been taken into custody. Why are you guys here?

Tails: It's Sonic, Mighty, and Ray. Robotnik shot them with some poison darts. And he's going to attack South Island.

Asuna: Oh no!

The next morning, when the operation gets finished...

Doctor: We believe they are no longer in danger, but since their hearts have stopped for more than five minutes, their brains may have sustained some kind of damage.

Tails: What?!

Suguha: Oh no!

Doctor: Their mental or physical abilities, or maybe both may have suffered lasting damage. Worst case, they may never wake up.

Tails and Asuna: No!

Doctor: We won't know the extent of the damage until they have an MRI. I suggest you transfer them to a better-equipped facility.

Midori: I'll do it.

Doctor: Very well. I'll get you started on the paperwork. This way please.

Midori: Ok.

Asuna, Suguha, Yui, Tails, and Knuckles wait at the hallway. Yui begins to shed tears, and then Asuna tries to comfort her.

Asuna: It's going to be alright Yui.

Then, Kikuoka shows up.

Kikuoka: Asuna. Suguha. Tails. Knuckles.

Tails: Mr. Kikuoka?

Kikuoka: Can you tell me where I can find Kirito's parents?

The next day, four girls in red, white, black, and yellow arrive in Japan, along with four other people.

Ruby: Woohoo! Japan! They have super duper awesome manga books here!

Yang: I know! I can't wait to read them! Anybody want to watch Godzilla?!

Weiss: Ok, ok. Calm down everyone.

Nora: But this is Japan! It's awesome! This is where anime came from!

Pyrrha: This will be a blast.

Jaune: You said it.

Blake: Guys?

Everybody looks over to the cat girl.

Ruby: What's wrong?

Ren: Look.

They all look at a TV screen.

News Reporter: We have received news that Sonic the Hedgehog has been injected with some kind of poison, along with two of his friends, Mighty the Armadillo, and Ray the Flying Squirrel. It also appears that Dr. Robotnik was the cause of this, and right now, he is currently attacking South Island, the home of our beloved hero.

Ruby: No way!

Jaune: Sonic?

News Reporter: The doctors say that they are no longer in danger, but it appears their brains have suffered some horrible damage, which may never let them regain consciousness.

Team RWBY and JNPR: *Gasp!*

News Reporter: And so these three heroes have been transferred to another hospital for better treatment. In related news...

Yang: I can't believe it. Sonic is in a coma?

Weiss: He's the greatest hero on this very planet. How can this be happening?

Pyrrha: Robotnik is his arch nemesis. He'll do anything to try to get Sonic out of his way.

Ren: With Sonic gone, is South Island even going to survive?

Ruby: So much for a good vacation.

Then, a two tailed fox and echidna bump into Jaune.

Tails: Oh, sorry.

Knuckles: Sorry about that.

Jaune: No, it's fine.

Yang: Hey, aren't you both friends of Sonic?

Tails: Yeah. Why?

Ruby: We just found out about what happened.

Knuckles: Yeah, and that Eggman is going to pay for that. I'm gonna punch him into outer space.

Tails: Hmm? Are you people hunters and huntresses?

Blake: Is it really that obvious?

Knuckles: You guys are dressed like some. Anyway, we are gonna visit Sonic, Mighty, and Ray right now. So, see ya.

Ruby: Ok. See ya later.

Nora: Say hi to Sonic for us!

Tails: Right!

Tails and Knuckles leave to go and see Sonic.

Jaune: I wonder if we should help out Sonic. His home is being attacked, so we should help him out.

Ruby: Yeah. We should.

Weiss: Forget so much for good vacation. So much for a vacation in general. I'm in.

Blake: Who wouldn't want to help a hero like Sonic?

Pyrrha: His enemies of course.

Yang: Which are gonna get smashed.

Ren: Let's hope he will come back.

Nora: Yeah. He's the number 1 big star hero. Let's kick that Robotnik's butt!

Everyone: Right!

Tails and Knuckles arrive at the hospital Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kazuto were transferred to.

Tails: Sorry we're late!

Asuna: Glad you both could come.

Knuckles: Where's Midori?

Suguha: She said for us to sign in while she parks the car.

Tails: Ok. Let's go.

They take a look at the hospital for a moment.

Knuckles: So this is the hospital they're being treated in?

Suguha: They said he was transported by ambulance earlier today.

Flashback from the other hospital.

Kikuoka: There's only one facility in the world that's sufficiently equipped. If we can take them there, Sonic, Kirito, Mighty, and Ray will be able to get their treatments.

The flashback ends, and they go inside to sign in.

Asuna: We would like to visit a few of your patients.

Lady at the desk: Kazuto Kirigaya, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mighty the Armadillo, and Ray the Flying Squirrel? One moment please.

As a few seconds pass, the lady gets out of her seat when something comes up on her computer.

Lady at the desk: Please excuse me. I need to check in with my supervisors, so please wait here.

Later on in ALO at Sylvain...

Lisbeth: You never got to see them?

Tails: They're being with specialized equipment, so no visitors until they're recovered.

Silica: Are they even allowed to do that? They are family and friends! You can't visit them?!

Knuckles: When they said that, I figured that something suspicious was going on.

Sinon: I agree too.

Leafa: The data says that they're patients, but the ambulance that transported them never arrived at the hospital.

Strea: So Sonic, Kirito, Mighty, and Ray aren't really there?

Philia: Did you call Mr. Kikuoka?

Asuna: Me and Tails tried contacting him, but his phone's out of range, and he hasn't returned our emails.

Tails: When we called the ministry, they said he's gone away on a business trip since yesterday.

Amy: That's suspicious no matter how you look at it. He's definitely up to something with our friends, and my boyfriend.

Sinon: Seijirou Kikuoka. I always thought he was a shady character. I hope he's not making them do something again.

Amy: But they're unconscious. There's no way they he could do that.

Sinon: But that's how it looks on the outside, right? If they use a machine, they can access the soul itself.

Tails: The Soul Translator!

Silica: Soul Translator?

Philia: What's that?

Yuuki: Kirito said something about that the other day. It's a new full dive machine that reads souls.

Asuna: And it's being developed by a company called Rath.

Leafa: Isn't that the company Kazuto's working for part-time?

Tails: Leafa? You knew about it?

Leafa: Not specifically. But I heard the company is in Roppongi.

Lisbeth: So Sonic, Kirito, Mighty, and Ray should be somewhere over there.

Asuna: Actually, there might be only one thin connection with Kirito.

Sinon: What's that?

Asuna: I told you about it the other day, Sinonon.

Asuna opens up her holo-window and reveals Kirito's heart rate monitor to everyone.

Asuna: You guys know what this is, right?

Sinon: Kirito's heart rate monitor?

Silica: What?

Asuna: It's been out of range the entire time.

Tails: I've finished tracing the data and analyzing it. I was only able to get these three positions. They are Setagaya Hospital where Kirito and the others were first taken to. And this was the first location I was able to pinpoint. Aobadi 3-Chrome, Meguro Ward at 8:50 at night. on the 29th. His second position is Shirogane-dai 1-Chrome, Minato Ward at 9:10 that same day. And last but not least is Kaigen 2-Chrome, Minato Ward at 9:20, that same day. And since then, there were no signals from Kirito.

Leafa: So they're not in Tokorozawa or Roppongi?

Asuna: What's that address?

Tails: Looks like a warehouse located in the harbor district.

Knuckles: But why there?

At night, Ryoutarou drives Asuna, Suguha, Tails, and Knuckles to the last place Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kazuto were taken to, IRL.

Ryoutarou: It's nighttime and there's no traffic. We should be there soon.

Tails: Thanks for driving us Klein.

Ryoutarou: Hey come on. I told you, no need for thanks. But still, I hope that they're ok.

Suguha: Sonic and Kirito are always getting tangled up in one thing or another.

Knuckles: That's cause Sonic is Sonic. And Kirito is Kirito.

Ryoutarou: By the way, didn't you say Rath is in Roppongi? Shouldn't we be searching there too?

Suguha: Yeah. Sinon and the others are on their way.

Tails: Where's Yui?

Asuna: I left her with Midori. Can't just bring my daughter with me in some dangerous mission.

Tails: Good point. Anyway, this is the only place I could come up with when I investigated. But there was nothing about the structure or nature of this business.

Suguha: But we couldn't find anything about the STL at all, nor any patients they applied for.

Ryoutarou: Reading and writing human souls is pretty extraordinary, but they haven't even applied for a patient? Those guys are just nuts.

Ryoutarou takes a quick look at his GPS.

Ryoutarou: We're almost there.

They arrive at the destination the four heroes were taken to.

Ryoutarou: Man. Did they really stash Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito in a place like this?

Asuna gets a call from Rika.

Asuna: Liz?

Rika: Guys. We found Rath, but they have tight security, and wouldn't even talk to us.

Tails: I've just checked the security cameras over there, but there's no sign of Sonic or the others ever being brought there. But it looks like over here, a helicopter took off yesterday from that clearing over there.

Knuckles: Helicopter?

Tails: I think that Sonic, Kirito, Mighty, and Ray were on it.

Suguha: You mean my brother and our friends have been transported even further away?

Asuna: But this is the last place that any signals were picked up, right?

Tails: Yeah.

Asuna: But even if they did get carried away by a helicopter, they would ultimately have to transport them away to some kind of facility. Somewhere really far away.

Tails: Looks like they were taken overseas.

Ryoutarou: Overseas?

Tails: Most likely.

Ryoutarou: Then that means. There's no way for us to go after them.

Suguha: Where did you go, Kazuto?

Asuna: Kirito.

Knuckles: Hey, don't give up like that. When Sonic, Tails, and Kirito searched for you in ALO, they never gave up.

Tails: Knuckles is right. This time, we're going to save them. Just believe in Kirito, and you should find him.

Asuna gets another flashback from the battle with Laughing Coffin.

Asuna: No matter how much trouble Kirito has gotten into, he was always able to make it back safely. Thank you Tails, Knuckles. I won't give up.

Tails: Neither will we. Let's look for Sonic, Kirito, Mighty, and Ray together.

Knuckles: We just have to find one more clue. Assuming that Rath has something to do with where Sonic and the others are at now.

Asuna: Do you remember anything that Kirito could have mentioned, Suguha?

Suguha: He's always been away at work, so we haven't had much time to talk lately. I think he said that the machine at this part-time job was based on the Medicuboid. That must be the STL.

Tails: Wait. Me and Kirito discovered that the Medicuboid was made by Akihiko Kayaba, but someone else developed it further for the Ministry of Health, Labor and Welfare. She was looking after Heathcliff's body while she was diving. She was doing full dive technology research with him in the same lab. Her name was Rinko Koujirou. Right now she's working in research at a university in California.

Tails opens up his phone and shows her appearance.

Tails: She was a former member of the Shigemura lab at Toto Institute of Technology's Department of Electrical and Electronic Engineering.

Knuckles: He was the guy who made the Augma, right?

Asuna: That was also the commander's research lab. Miss Koujirou might know something about the STL, and Rath.

At California, Rinko Koujirou looks at some emails on her computer. She takes a look at an email from Kikuoka requesting permission to work with him on a project. She gets some memories of Kayaba before the SAO incident. And then she holds onto the amulet she is wearing for a brief moment.

Rinko: That liar.

Then, another email pops up.

Rinko: Asuna Kirigaya?

Meanwhile, Tails gets a call from an unknown number. He answers it.

Tails: Hello?

?: Hey there Sonic's friend. It's us, the hunters and huntresses from earlier.

Tails: You guys? How did you get my number?

Ruby: We're at South Island right now. Fighting some robots.

Tails: You're helping Vector, Espio, and Charmy out?

Yang: Yup. They gave us your number. We just wanted to let you know that we're doing this while Sonic, Mighty, and Ray are gone.

Tails: Oh. Thanks for your help guys. Actually, I need some of you to help me on something.

Weiss: Help with what?

Tails: Sonic, Mighty, and Ray have gone missing. They were taken overseas, and I need you guys to help me kick Kikuoka's butt.

Weiss: Kikuoka of the Ministry of Eternal Affairs?

Tails: Yeah. He's always causing trouble with some of my friends. And so we need to teach him a lesson.

Blake: Ok. Where is this Kikuoka?

A month later in a pitch black area.

Knuckles: Jeez! Why does it have to be so cramped in here?!

Tails: I don't know but it stinks so bad!

Ruby: I can't believe that Weiss is strong enough to carry us in one single purse!

Yang: No kidding!

Blake: Guys. Chill out. We're almost there.

Meanwhile, outside the bag.

Rinko: So that's the Ocean Turtle. The outside looks more like a pig than a turtle.

Weiss: A turtle-pig. Could something like that have appeared in Alice in Wonderland?

Woman with Yellow Hair: Rath...

The helicopter lands, and Rinko, her assistant, and Weiss get out. A man salutes to them.

Ministry Worker: Dr. Koujirou. We have been waiting for you. And these two are?

Rinko: This is my assistant, Mayumi Reynolds. And that's Weiss Schnee from the Schnee Dust family. Her company was working with Rath on the STL.

Mayumi: Nice to meet you.

They both shake hands.

Nakanishi: I am Lieutenant Nakanishi. I have been ordered to escort you. This way please.

They all go inside to do a quick identification scan.

Weiss: Pretty tight security even though we're in the middle of the ocean.

Nakanishi: Well, we have already gone through three metal and explosive detectors.

They arrive at the room where Kikuoka and Higa are in. A gigantic screen showing Underworld comes into view. Kikuoka who is wearing a robe greets them.

Kikuoka: Welcome to Rath.

Rinko: Lieutenant Colonel Kikuoka. Why are you dressed like that?

Nakanishi salutes and leaves.

Kikuoka: I've been stuck here in the middle of the ocean for about a month now. Can't always be wearing my uniform. I am beyond thrilled to have you working with us in Rath. My persistence in summoning you really did pay off.

Rinko: Not that there will be any guarantee we'll be of use to you.

Kikuoka: Well, you're the last of the three people I felt would be indispensable of this project. Not that all three of you are here.

Rinko: Oh, I see. And I'm guessing one of those three are you, Mr. Higa?

Higa: Of course it's me. As a member of the Shigemura lab, I gotta carry on the senior members ambition.

Rinko: You haven't changed at all. Who is this third person?

Kikuoka: Unfortunately, I can't introduce you to him right now. If the opportunity rises in a few days...

Mayumi: Then we'll say the name instead, Mr. Kikuoka.

Kikuoka: Huh?

Mayumi takes off her wig and it turns out it was Asuna. Then, Weiss opens up her briefcase, and Tails, Knuckles, Ruby, Blake, and Yang pop out.

Ruby: We're never doing that again.

Blake: Point taken.

Kikuoka: Asuna?! Tails?! Knuckles?! And Team RWBY of Beacon?! Why are you here with Dr. Koujirou?

Rinko: I've received an email from her, saying that Sonic the Hedgehog, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, and Kazuto Kirigaya have all disappeared without a trace.

Flashback after the ALO incident.

Kazuto: While we were inside the old SAO server, I've met Kayaba's digital ghost. It was there that I received a certain program. It was called the World Seed.

Rinko: If you feel any hatred for him, please dispose of what he gave to you. But if there's something besides hatred inside you...

Back to the present.

Rinko: She said that I was their only hope in looking for them. Do you understand why I feel obligated to accept your invitation?

Kikuoka: To verify your assistants identity, I'm sure that we ran all kinds of checks on a photo we found from the university database.

Asuna: I can't tell you how many times they've scrutinized my face. And how we had to fit Ruby, Blake, Yang, Tails, and Knuckles into Weiss' briefcase.

Weiss: But we've already switched out the photo in the database with mine.

Rinko: And I have a good friend who's really skilled at bypassing defenses. And the real Mayumi is probably out at a beach working on her tan.

Ruby: It's lucky we have some friends fighting back Robotnik's forces in South Island. I hope that Team JNPR and the Chaotix will do alright.

Tails and Asuna walk up to Kikuoka.

Asuna: Where's Kirito?!

Tails: And where are Sonic, Mighty, and Ray?!


	6. Project Alicization

Higa: What did I tell you? Those four are this projects biggest security hole.

Kikuoka: You were right.

Asuna: Are they safe?

Tails: Did you lie about treating them?

Knuckles: They better be. If not, I'm going to bash your bones into a fine powder.

Kikuoka: Because of the attack by the fugitive from the Death Gun incident, and another by Dr. Robotnik, Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Kirito's brains have sustained damage that normal medicine cannot heal. However, Rath is the only place in the world that has the only technology to treat them. I'm sure you all have heard of it. The Soul Translator. STL for short. If we use the STL to directly stimulate their fluctlights, we can induce the generation of a new neural network. But it takes some time. Right now, they are each inside full-spec STL's that can only be found here. The treatment they are getting rivals that of any major hospital. They even have a nurse to care for them.

Asuna: I understand. I'll believe you for now.

Rinko: Since we have come this far, I believe you should tell us everything, Mr. Kikuoka. Such as why an SDF like you would use the Ministry as a front, what you're plotting here, and why do you need, Kazuto, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray?

Ruby: And why did you lie about transferring them to that other hospital?

Kikuoka: Well, I apologize for lying and keeping this a secret. And, if Rinko is asking me that, then I will need to have her help me.

Rinko: I'll decide based on what answer you give me.

Kikuoka: Well, I assume that you are all familiar with the concept of the STL.

Tails: It's a machine that reads the soul, their fluctlight, and allows them to dive into a virtual world indistinguishable from reality.

Kikuoka: Correct. But I'm not sure you know what this projects objective is.

Blake: Objective?

Kikuoka: The objective is to make a bottom-up multi-purpose artificial intelligence.

Knuckles: Bottum-up multi-purpose artificial intelligence?

Kikuoka: There are two approaches to developing AI. One is top-down. Wherein you program the AI with experience and knowledge, so that in the end, it will learn to replicate true intelligence.

Higa: Including the research of Dr. Shigemura who was working with us here, almost everything considered an AI right now uses top-down approach.

Kikuoka: But a top-down type can't react appropriately to anything it hasn't learned about. In other words, they haven't evolved enough to be called true intelligence.

Weiss: What about bottom-up?

Kikuoka: So this is the human brain. It involves artificially replicating the construct of a biological organ comprised of a hundred billion linked brain cells, and generating intelligence there.

Blake: But is that even possible?

Tails: Well, I did make an android body for Yui, so now she's a real human.

Ruby: Who's Yui?

Knuckles: She's Kirito and Asuna's child.

Team RWBY: What?!

Yang: Not only they're married, but they have a daughter?!

Asuna: She was an AI from SAO. She was a mental health counseling program in that game. And in ALO, she was a teeny tiny navigation pixie.

Weiss: SAO? You were a survivor of that death game?

Ruby: I heard that Sonic was trapped inside that game.

Kikuoka: Ahem. Back on topic. Up until now, it was thought to be impossible. But the Soul Translator can scan the human soul, the quantum field we call a Fluctlight.

Higa: And so store the same amount of data as the human brain, we have developed the Light Quantum Gate Crystal, aka, the Lightcube as a medium.

Rinko: Which means it can be used to copy a Fluctlight?

Kikuoka: Correct. We have, in fact, succeeded in replicating the human soul.

Everyone gasps.

Rinko: Then why did you call me here at this point.

Kikuoka: Because, foolishly enough, we have missed something. The fact that an unbelievably vast and deep chasm exists between a copy of the human soul, and a true AI. Higa, show them that.

Higa: We're doing that again?

Asuna: That?

Higa opens up something on the big screen, and then something on the screen begins to talk with Higa's voice.

Higa's Fluctlight Copy: Is the sampling done?

Higa: Yeah. Everything was completed with no problems.

Higa's Fluctlight Copy: Glad to hear it. But it's pitch black, and I can't move my body. Is there a glitch in the STL? Can you let me out of the machine?

Higa: Sorry, but I can't do that.

Higa's Fluctlight Copy: What?! What are you talking about? Who are you? Your voice doesn't sound familiar.

Higa: I am Higa Takeru.

The digital fluctlight starts changing colors as it talks.

Higa's Fluctlight Copy: What?! What are you talking about?! I'm Higa! You'll know once I get out of the STL!

Yang: What's going on?

Higa: Calm down. You don't want to get so worked up. That's not like you. You may be a copy, but you're Higa Takeru. You may calmly accept situations...

Higa's Fluctlight Copy: I'm still the same! If I'm a copy, then I shouldn't feel like one! This... This isn't... No! Let me out of here! I want to get out of here!

Kikuoka: You need to calm down. You're aware of the danger to your Fluctlight if you lose the capacity for rational thought.

Higa's Fluctlight Copy: I am being rational! Ok! How about I race that imposter by reciting the digits of pi?! 3.14159265358...

Suddenly, the AI starts glitching up really hard, and then it shuts down. Asuna starts getting a scared look.

Higa: And the AI has collapsed. One minute and eight seconds.

Tails: Higa. Was that a copy of your Fluctlight?

Higa: Yeah. It was.

Weiss: There is a limit to bad taste.

Kikuoka: I apologize for that. But now you know why I could only explain by showing you. Including myself, we have copied the Fluctlights of over ten people, and not a single one could bear the thought of being a copy. If full copies are out of the question, what should we do?

Rinko: What should you do? Raise them from the start?

Asuna: You mean...

Kikuoka: That's right. Copy the souls of newborn infants and raise them.

Asuna, Ruby, Yang, and Tails: *Gasp!*

Ruby: But where would you be able to raise them?

Blake: It's not like you can create an exact copy of the real world.

Kikuoka: Yes. That's impossible. But we have realized something. Plenty of perfect solutions already exist on the network.

Tails: VRMMO worlds.

Kikuoka: You are correct. By using the Seed, we have created small villages, and surrounding landscapes, and converted them for STL use. In the very first town we created, four members of Rath staff used 16 soul archetypes, that is, AI infants, to the age of 18. These 16 youths grew up quickly. But although call them artificial Fluctlights for convenience, the way they turned out was more than satisfactory. They were all very obedient and upstanding. When they were joined in marriage, we gave them babies, as in new soul archetypes for them to raise. After accelerating their world for more than 5,000 years, there were even more and more generations, and by the time 3 weeks, or 300 years in their world went by, a massive society with a population of 80,000 had emerged. But at that level, that's a civilization simulation. That's true, huh? At this time ,480 years had already passed in that world, and the population of the capital, Centoria has reached 20,000. At this time, the artificial Fluctlights have matured into the bottom-up AI's that we had hoped for. So we were thrilled to move onto the next phase. However, that's when we noticed a certain major issue.

Rinko: Issue?

Kikuoka: A governing body known as the Axiom Church has made laws known as the Taboo Index.

Tails: Taboo Index?

Kikuoka: It contained laws, for example, a law forbidding murder, like in the real world. But just by watching the news, it's clear how often people violate such laws. However, the Fluctlights obey those laws. Excessively to be exact. This town is beautiful, and is far too perfect. There's not a single piece of garbage on the streets, and no thieves. Needless to say, no murder has been committed.

Knuckles: So everyone in that world is obeying the laws? That sounds kind of odd.

Asuna: Could it be that your objective is to make AI's capable of murder?

Kikuoka: Hmm?

Asuna: Both me and Kirito guessed that the reason for your interest in VRMMOs was because the technology could be applied for police work and SDF training. But this project is far too ambitious. For an SDF official like yourself to attempt something of this scale.

Tails: So you want to make AI's capable of killing enemy soldiers in battle. Is that it?

Rinko: Is that true, Mr. Kikuoka?

A grin appears on Kikuoka's face.

Kikuoka: Five years ago, when the NerveGear was announced, it struck me. This technology had the potential to upend every notion of war. When the SAO incident occurred, I volunteered to transfer to the Ministry, and I joined the task force. I did all that so I could get this project off the ground. It took me five years to take this project where it is now.

Rinko: Higa. Why have you decided to take part in this project?

Higa: Well, my motive was actually a bit more personal. I was friends with this one guy when I was a college student in Korea. And then he died while serving in the army. So I thought, even if this world was never rid of war, at least if people never had to die anymore, then... I know that it's a pretty childish reason.

Asuna: But you've never spoken a word of this to Kirito.

Kikuoka: What makes you think that?

Asuna: If you talked to him about it, he never would have agreed to help you. There is one crucial point of view missing from your story.

Kikuoka: And what's that?

Asuna: The rights of artificial intelligences. These so-called artificial Fluctlights have the same cognitive abilities as normal people, right?

Kikuoka: It's not as if they have physical bodies.

Knuckles: But they're no different than living beings.

Asuna: Forcing them to kill or be killed as tools of war... Kirito would never play a part in that. Neither would Sonic, Mighty, and Ray!

Tails: She's right.

Kikuoka: It's not like I understand what you're saying. But to me, the lives of 100,000 AI's are worth far less than a single SDF soldier's.

Ruby: But to us, they are worth that much.

Weiss: I couldn't agree more.

Rinko: But why do you need them? Why use them at the risk of leaking something so highly confidential?

Kikuoka: Oh, right. I was telling you all of this to help me explain. Why are the artificial Fluctlights unable to disobey the Taboo Index? That's when I came up with a certain experiment. If we were to block all of a real human's memories, revert him to childhood, and have him grow up in the virtual world, would the subject be to disobey the Taboo Index? To carry out this experiment, we needed some people who were used to moving in a virtual world. And not just a week, or a month's worth, but experiencing amount to years.

Asuna gets a quick flashback of Aincrad and Kirito.

Kikuoka: You understand now, don't you?

Inside ALO, at Sylvain.

Leafa: I can't believe that my brother got involved in something like that.

Yuuki: You really think it's ok to trust Kikuoka?

Lisbeth: He better not be hiding anything else.

Sinon: We're going to have to trust that the STL treatment will work, huh?

Knuckles: I can trust anyone else over there, but not Kikuoka.

Silica: So what happened with Kirito and this Taboo Index?

Tails: So there was this boy and girl who used to play with Kirito, and it seems like it was the girl who broke the Taboo Index.

Philia: You mean that she was influenced by Kirito?

Asuna: Yeah. The rule she broke was entering a restricted area.

Flashback from Kikuoka's story...

Kikuoka: We have confirmed the death of another Fluctlight in the girl's view in the restricted area. Most likely, she tried to help him. In other words, this girl prioritized someones life over the Taboo Index. That's precisely what we've been seeking.

Back to the present...

Rain: That's a wonderful story, but...

Snow: Why does it have to be a study on weapons to kill people?

Seven: That girl who tried saving that person was really brave. It's not easy to overcome yourself after all.

Strea: What was the name of the girl?

Flashback from Kikuoka's story...

Asuna: Alice?

Weiss: So that's the name of the girl who violated the Taboo Index.

Kikuoka: I was blown away by a staggering coincidence. Because Alice is also the name of the concept that became the foundation of the overall project.

Knuckles: Concept?

Kikuoka: A highly-adaptive autonomous artificial intelligence. In English, that would be Artificial Labile Intelligence Cybernated Existence. The initials of the acronym are ALICE. Our ultimate goal was to convert an artificial Fluctlight into an ALICE. This is Project Alicization.

Back to ALO...

Seven: That sounds quite interesting. The Soul Translator sounds really interesting.

Tails: I know.

Silica: This stuff sounds really complicated.

Asuna: I'm sure that Tails and Seven would understand this more.

Tails: Yup. They said that if they have saved the Fluctlight of Alice, their research would have made huge advances.

Lisbeth: What does that mean?

Asuna: Remember how we said that in the virtual world, time passes at amazing speed?

Lisbeth: Yeah.

Asuna: By the time they noticed, two days have gone by in the virtual world, and that girls Fluctlight had already been corrected by the Axiom Church.

Sinon: Corrected? I thought that the Fluctlights only observed each other, but they were given that kind of authority?

Knuckles: They said it normally wouldn't be possible. But a big number of Fluctlights can wield the sacred arts, which are system access rights in the form of magic, so they thought that they found some kind of loophole.

Tails checks the time.

Tails: Oh, we gotta get going. They said they would let us see them sleeping. It's almost time for that.

Yuuki: Hey Asuna. Tell us how Kirito looked later, ok?

Asuna: Uh. They're all inside a machine, so we won't be able to see their faces.

After logging out, Tails, Knuckles, Asuna, Rinko, and Team RWBY go and see Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray in each of their own STL's.

Ruby: I can't believe we actually get to see Sonic in person.

Yang: Too bad he's asleep.

?: The ones they are using are units 2, 3, 4,and 5. Prototype one and unit 6 are currently under construction at the Roppongi branch.

Everyone looks and sees Nurse Aki.

Asuna: Nurse Aki? What are you doing here?

Aki: Taking care of Kazuto, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray of course.

Tails: Weren't you a nurse at a hospital in Chiyoda Ward? Wait. Were you pretending just like Kikuoka?

Aki: Of course not. Unlike that old man, I'm an actual nurse. It's just that the school I graduated from is the Tokyo Self-Defense Force Higher School of Nursing.

Knuckles: So that means...

Aki: I am Sergeant First Class Aki Natsuki. I pledge to protect these four heroes, life and limb, with full responsibility. And so on!

Tails: Ok. We're counting on you. I just hope this won't take too long. South Island is under attack, and Sonic has to be there.

Aki: Right. Just leave it to me.

Blake: I hope that Jaune and the others are doing ok.

Ruby: I hope so too.

They all take another look at each of the four heroes.

Asuna: They are coming back, right?

Aki: Of course. Their Fluctlights are vital and active inside the treatment program, even as we speak. And besides, we're talking about the heroes who cleared SAO, right? And one who always saves the world from that mad doctor.

Tails: Come back soon guys.

Rinko: Guys.

Asuna: Hmm?

A while later, everyone heads into a bedroom.

Rinko: There's something I need to tell you all. But not just you guys. It's something I need to confess to all former SAO players. I'm sure that you already know during the SAO incident, both me and Akihiko Kayaba were hiding in the mountains of Nagano?

She shows them a mark on her chest.

Tails and Knuckles: W-What?!

Rinko: I had a micro-bomb implanted in my chest.

Everyone gasps.

Ruby: Micro-bomb?

Rinko: I was forced to collaborate with him on this terrifying project. But that was never really true. I was well aware that the bomb would never go off. The weapon he implanted in me was a deception so I wouldn't be charged with any crimes. It was the only present he gave me.

Rinko begins to tell her story.

Rinko: Apparently, by the time he got into Toto Institute of Technology, Kayaba was already the lead developer at Argus, but I didn't know anything about that, all I could see was some scrawny kid who was a shut-in, immersed in his research. Although I began dating Kayaba, I couldn't figure out why he never pushed me away. But from the start, I was the one who didn't know anything about him. When I went to his mountain lodge, it wasn't because I wanted to be his accomplice. It was because I... I intended to kill him. But... I couldn't do it. I'm sorry everyone. He knew I had a knife. He just said, "What am I going to do with you?" as always, and then he put the NerveGear on, and went into Aincrad.

Rinko starts crying.

Rinko: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Tails: It's not like we would ever blame you for that.

Knuckles: Even Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, or Ray would never blame you.

Asuna: To be honest, I don't think I would ever bear a grudge against the commander, Kayaba.

Blake: It's true that many lives were lost during the incident, and that Kayaba's crime can't be forgiven. But I believe that people not only made bad memories in that world, but also some good ones.

Tails: Blake's right. That was the game where me, Sonic, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray met Kirito and Asuna, and some of our other friends too.

Asuna: I know it sounds selfish, but that short time I've spent with Kirito. That place where we both first met, and the place where we met our child. I'm sure I'll remember it as the happiest days of my life. Just as the commander did something wrong, so have we. And you also have done something wrong too, Rinko. But it's not like we can make amends, even if we're punished for it. Maybe it could be that we'll never see the day that we're forgiven. Even so, we have to face what we have done.

The next morning, Rinko still lies in bed and hears a familiar voice.

Kayaba: Really, what am I ever going to do with you? Coming all the way out here?

Rinko opens her eyes and sees him.

Rinko: It's still early in the morning.

She closes her eyes, and after a few seconds, she gasps and opens her eyes. She heads out of the room but nobody was there.

Rinko: Was that a dream?


	7. Kyouji's Return

Meanwhile, Shino heads to the place where her friend, Kyouji Shinkawa was taken custody in.

Shino: Hello. Is Kyouji Shinkawa here?

Man at the desk: They are letting him free right now, now that his condition's been cured. It's insane that he got corrupted by Martin Li.

Shino: I know.

Kyouji appears, walking through a doorway with a doctor.

Doctor: Ok. You're all set now.

Kyouji: Thank you.

Shino: Hello, Kyouji.

He looks over to Shino and then looks away with a tortured look. And then he starts walking away.

Shino: Kyouji? Are you ok?

Kyouji: It's probably best if we stay away from each other.

Shino: What? What are you talking about?

He walks outside, away from Shino. And then she goes after him.

Shino: Kyouji, stop. Where are you going?

Kyouji: I'm going home. I've already caused enough trouble after that GGO incident.

Shino: That was because you were corrupted. Martin Li corrupted you.

Kyouji: I know. But to be honest, I still feel bad about what I tried to do to you.

Shino: It's ok. You don't have to stay away. Would you like me to walk you home?

Kyouji: I'll be ok. Thanks.

Shino: How about you join ALO sometime? Me and my friends will welcome you.

Kyouji: I'll think about it.

When Kyouji heads home, he heads up to his room, and lies down on his bed, sighing.

Kyouji: I don't even know what to do. I wonder if Shino's friends will hate me because of what I've done.

He takes a look at his AmuSphere for a moment. Wondering if he should or shouldn't log into ALO. Then, the next day, he does it. He converts his GGO avatar to ALO, and he selects his avatar.

Kyouji: Guess I'll be a Cait Sith since they have good eyesight. Perfect for archery. I'll have my name be Richter.

He selects the Cait Sith avatar, and gets teleported to his hometown.

Richter: So this is ALO huh?

He walks around town.

Richter: There sure are a lot of people with cat ears, and tails.

?: You actually joined.

Richter: Huh?

He looks behind and finds Sinon.

Richter: Sinon? You also have a tail and cat ears?

Sinon: So you chose to be a Cait Sith. Why's that?

Richter: Cause it gives me an advantage in archery. Wait a minute! What?!

Richter notices the tail on his back.

Richter: WHAT?!

Sinon: Hehehe. Look in the mirror right over there.

Richter runs over to a mirror, and he finds not only the tail, but also cat ears on his head.

Richter: WHAAAAAAT?!

Sinon: I'm going to remember that reaction forever.

Richter: What is this?! Why am I a furry?!

Sinon: You chose to be one. So that's what you get. I so happen to know a couple other friends that are just like us Cait Sith's. You actually look really cute with those fluffy ears. And that tail.

Richter: I could say the same to you. Some game this is.

Sinon: What's the matter? You prefer GGO over this game?

Richter: No. I like both games. Besides, the setting looks really nice here. I think I'll be here instead of some dystopian syfy movie for a little while.

Sinon: Yeah. Besides, soon enough you'll meet a bunch of cute girls.

Richter: Ack! What?! There are more girls with you than guys?!

Sinon: Some of them are guys. But mostly girls.

Richter: And I'm about to get embarrassed even more.

Sinon: What? You can't stand being around a bunch of cute girls?

Richter: Shut up.

Sinon: You are, aren't you?

Richter: Shut up.

Sinon: I see you blushing.

Richter: Shut up.

Sinon: If I stop, will you cut the attitude?

Richter: Fine.

Sinon: Oh, and you know that third partner in the Death Gun incident? He struck Kirito with the same syringe.

Richter: What? Johnny Black got him?

Sinon: He's in jail now. But Kirito has gone missing since that time. But now I know where he is.

Richter: You do?

Sinon: He's at the same place Sonic, Mighty, and Ray were taken to.

She tells Richter the story.

Richter: Soul Translator? They're all inside this machine that reads souls?

Sinon: Yeah. But they'll be ok. I just hope that they'll wake up soon. Sonic's home is being attacked.

Richter: I hope so too. Wonder how they're doing inside that world.


	8. Asuna and Yui

At the Kirigaya residence...

Midori: Breakfast is ready.

Suguha: Ok. Thanks.

As Midori passes out Suguha and Yui's plates, Yui starts looking down in sadness.

Suguha: What's wrong, Yui?

She doesn't answer.

Midori: You miss your mother and father, do you?

Yui nods her head.

Suguha: It's ok Yui. Your Mommy and Daddy will be back. And Daddy is going to be ok. So will Sonic, Mighty, and Ray. And I'm going to kick Kikuoka's butt for making them do that project against their will. I wonder what adventure they're doing inside that world.

Midori: I hope that they'll come back soon. Especially since Sonic's home is being attacked.

Suguha: It's been a month now since Kazuto was gone, hasn't it?

Midori: It sure has.

Suguha: Well, Yui. How about I call Mommy and ask her to meet with you in ALO?

Yui: Really? Thank you Auntie!

Suguha smiles, and then she takes her phone out and calls Asuna.

Asuna: Hello?

Suguha: Hey Asuna. I think you should log into ALO.

Asuna: Why is that?

Suguha: Little Yui misses you.

Asuna: Oh. I see. Well, I will be going on in just a bit.

Suguha: Ok.

The call ends.

Suguha: Ok. Now hurry up and eat so you can see Mommy.

Yui: Yay!

After eating breakfast, Yui heads to Kazuto's old room and grabs her AmuSphere.

Yui: Link start!

She logs into ALO, and appears in the cabin on Floor 22 of New Aincrad. She sees Asuna sitting on one of the couches.

Yui: Mommy!

Asuna: Yui!

Both the mother and child hug each other.

Yui: I missed you so much!

Asuna: Me too!

After a moment of hugging, Yui begins to cry.

Asuna: Oh Yui.

Yui: I want Daddy to come back! I miss him!

Asuna: He's going to come back. Don't worry, baby.

Asuna starts stroking Yui's cat ears.

Asuna: Do you want us to stay for a while?

Yui: Yeah.

Asuna: Ok.

Both Asuna and Yui spend time together, talking, and eating some food they made. And after a few hours...

Asuna: Ok Yui. I'm going to log out now.

Yui: No! Don't go!

Asuna: But Yui. I have to go.

Yui: No! I want you to stay!

Yui holds onto Asuna.

Asuna: *Sigh* Well, how about you log out first? We'll come back here later and play together.

Yui: Ok.

Yui opens up her holo window.

Asuna: Goodbye sweetheart.

Yui: Goodbye Mommy.

Asuna kisses Yui's cheek and then Yui logs out, with Asuna after. She wakes up in her room that she's staying in.

Yang: So, how was your play date with your daughter?

Ruby: Is she doing ok?

Asuna: She misses me and Kirito. She really is a sweetheart.

Weiss: What's her avatar like in that game anyway?

Asuna: Exactly how she looks IRL, and just as cute.

Asuna shows them a picture of Yui's Cait Sith avatar.

Blake: She's part cat?

Ruby: She's so cute!

Weiss: I know!

Asuna: Yeah. You know, I wonder what Sonic and the others are doing inside that world.

Ruby: Maybe going on an adventure as always?

Yang: Would be cool if we tried it out.


	9. Sortiliena

Meanwhile, back in Underworld, inside a dorm of the North Centoria Swordcraft Academy...

Eugeo: Kirito?

Kirito turns around, still half asleep.

Kirito: Five more minutes.

Eugeo: I know it's our day of rest, but you sleep too much.

Sonic: Wake up sleepyhead!

Sonic pulls the blanket out of Kirito's bed.

Kirito: Ok. Good morning guys. Wait, Sonic? You're not a student here.

Sonic: Yeah, but we just wanted to visit you.

Mighty: He's right. It's a perfect day out, so let's go into town.

Ray: Yeah!

Everyone heads into town and buy some pastries.

Ray: This is great.

Kirito: Yeah. You can't beat fresh right out of the oven. You have to eat it right away.

Eugeo: Some things never change, right?

Sonic: Yeah. Can't believe how time flies. It's been two years since we left your home, right Eugeo?

Eugeo: Yeah. And so much has happened during that time. We first made it to Zakkaria, and when we were living in a farm doing work, me and Kirito honed our swordsmanship skills.

Mighty: Yeah. You guys won the swordfighting tournament and joined the Zakkaria garrison.

Kirito: Never knew that after reaching the capital, me and Eugeo would actually get into the Swordcraft Academy.

Eugeo: Sometimes I feel like I'm dreaming.

Ray: Well, it's been a year since you guys moved into a dorm over there. Aren't you used to it already?

Eugeo: Hahaha.

?: Kirito?

They look and see a woman walking out of a shop.

Kirito: Liena?

Sortiliena: What a coincidence.

Eugeo: Good morning.

Sortiliena: Good morning. You are Eugeo, right?

Eugeo: Uh. Yes!

Sortiliena: Haha. Don't be so nervous.

Sonic: Hey there.

Sortiliena: Hello. Are these your friends, Kirito?

Kirito: Yeah.

Sonic: I'm Sonic.

Mighty: Mighty.

Ray: Ray.

Sortiliena: My name is Sortiliena. But you can call me Liena. Kirito has told me about you three.

Mighty: Friends with another girl, Kirito?

Sonic: Can't wait to tell Asuna!

Kirito: Guys! Shut up!

Ray: It's true though. He's friends with a lot of girls back in our world.

Sortiliena: Is that so?

Kirito: Yeah, well those girls are also your friends too you know.

Sonic: And let us not forget that he has a wife and daughter.

Sortiliena: That I already know.

Kirito: Ahem! So what brings you here, Liena?

Sortiliena: I went home but they asked me to pick up some things.

Eugeo: Would you like us to help you?

Sortiliena: You would help me? But you're Golgorosso Balto's page, aren't you?

Eugeo: Oh. I'm sorry. That was out of line. Please forgive me.

Sonic: What's up with you all of a sudden? Why are you acting so dense?

Eugeo: Umm...

Sortiliena: If anything, my own page should ask first.

Kirito: Uh, well... Haha.

Sortiliena: Really... Well, I appreciate the help. But I won't be making any big purchases, so I'll be fine. This is your day of rest after all. It's ok to forget about work. Although that work will come to an end soon, since we'll be graduating.

Kirito: I wish I could have learned more from you.

Sortiliena: As your mentor, those words couldn't bless me any more.

Kirito bows.

Kirito: I look forward to tomorrow as well!

Eugeo also bows.

Eugeo: I look forward to it too!

Sortiliena: Right. Oh, and I found this strange gemstone on the streets.

Mighty: Gemstone?

Sortiliena: Yes. Here it is.

She takes it out and shows it to them. The color is red.

Sonic: Wait a minute. Let me see that for a moment.

Sortiliena: Umm, sure.

Sortiliena gives Sonic the gemstone.

Sonic: No doubt about it. This is a Chaos Emerald.

Sortiliena: Chaos...

Eugeo: Emerald?

Mighty: They're gems that contain unlimited power. And there are seven of them in all.

Ray: Chaos Emeralds exist here in this world?

Kirito: I can sense its power too.

Eugeo: Very interesting.

Mighty: Liena. Is it ok if we have this?

Sortiliena: Of course. I don't really have any interest with it.

Sonic: Thanks.

Sortiliena: I must be going now.

Kirito: See you later, Liena.

Sortiliena: See you tomorrow, Kirito.

Sonic: Good luck training tomorrow.

Sortiliena leaves.

Ray: Hey Eugeo. What's up with you?

Eugeo: Well, Sortiliena is really beautiful and has such a presence.

Kirito: That's true. Sometimes I feel a wreck when we train together.

Eugeo: And Golgorosso has a lot of drive too. I still haven't won a single point against Golgorosso yet.

Kirito: Me neither. That power Liena has... To think that she's second seat in her class.

Sonic: Are you the Black Swordsman or not?

Kirito: I'm serious. You've seen me lose against Yuuki a bunch of times. That's because of her speed.

Mighty: We know.

Eugeo: Still, it makes you wonder how strong First-seat Volvo is.

Kirito: Who knows.

Eugeo: I can't imagine beating those upperclassmen. But I'm sure that Sonic, Mighty, and Ray can.

Sonic: That's because we have our own abilities.

At night time, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray head back to their room at an inn.

Sonic: Since we've spent two years here. We now know how this world works.

Mighty: Yeah. It can't be measured in simple numerical terms alone.

Sonic: And the only three things you see on your status is the object and system control authority, along with you health.

Ray: I gotta say. this world isn't like any other we've been to.

Sonic: I know. But I can't believe that Chaos Emeralds exist here. We have one, but where are the other six? And more importantly, how long have we been here in real time?

Mighty: And what's happened to our home?

A few days later, at the Elite Disciples' dorm in the training hall, Kirito and Sortiliena start doing some training. Both of them chain their swords, after sending Kirito back, Sortiliena takes out a whip. Kirito dodges the strikes coming from the whip. And as he gets close, they both attack again, and Kirito's sword flies out of his hands.

Kirito: As expected of you.

Sortiliena: You've made some progress yourself, Kirito.

Kirito: I still have a long way to go.

Sortiliena: Don't be so modest. I believe that you still have some latent power that you're hiding from me.

Kirito: Hmm?

Sortiliena: When I chose you as my page a year ago, it was because I sensed a similarity in our sword styles. But in the last year, it's become clear how unrefined my sword skills are.

Kirito: You really are powerful. And in the end, I was never able to beat you in training.

Sortiliena: I've never managed to beat him in the last two years either.

Kirito: You mean First-Seat Volvo Levantein?

Sortiliena: Yes. To be honest, whenever I face him, I can feel myself falter. No matter how hard I train, I just can't convince myself that I can withstand his powerful sword.

Kirito: Liena...

Sortiliena: However, that's not why you can't defeat me. There's more to the Aincrad style than I've seen, right? I want to know everything about you as a swordsman before I graduate the day after tomorrow.

Sortiliena hands Kirito's practice sword to him.

Kirito: I understand. But forgive me. Could you just wait for one last day? I promise I'll show it to you tomorrow. The greatest skill I can wield.

Sortiliena: But tomorrow is a day of rest. Training is forbidden.

Kirito: It won't actually be training though. Consider it your graduation gift. It's ok to give someone a present on a day of rest, right?

Sortiliena: Well, I've never heard of giving someone a sword skill as a gift. But I will gracefully accept it.

Kirito: You won't regret it.

Kirito heads back to the dorms and tiptoes inside. The person by the desk wasn't there, and so he was relieved. He starts walking until...

?: Ahem!

Kirito: Primary trainee Kirito has returned!

Azurica: You have arrived 38 minutes after curfew.

Kirito: I apologize. My mentor Sortiliena Serlut extended my training lesson.

Azurica: Very well. It is a page's duty to receive instruction from a disciple. But you seem to view this as permission to break curfew. Do you not?

Kirito: Of course not Ms. Azurica. My only goal is to hone my sword skills as much as I can. Breaking curfew is an unintended result.

Azurica: *Sigh* Dinner is in 17 minutes. So make sure you're not late.

At dinnertime...

Eugeo: You're late, Kirito!

Kirito: Sorry. Liena just gave me some special training lesson.

Both Kirito and Eugeo start eating, while listening to a conversation of two people behind them.

Humbert: I can't begin to tell you how envious I am, Lord Raios. After we worked so hard to clean the cafeteria, they get to waltz in and merely eat. Seriously, I do envy them.

Raios: Don't be like that Humbert. I'm sure that those pages also have struggles of their own that we can't even fathom.

Humbert: I suppose you're right. The pages are at their mentors beck and call. I heard that they can't say no to anything.

Raios: Well, they're an eccentric bunch that cherry-picks commoners to be their pages. They must issue the most outlandish orders.

Kirito didn't look happy.

Eugeo: Don't listen to them, Kirito.

Kirito takes another bite of his bread.

Eugeo: Oh. How is your garden doing?

Kirito: It's getting better and better each day. It should be ready just in time for graduation.

Eugeo: Oh yeah. I'm looking forward to it.

Raios: Hmm.

Kirito and Eugeo both head into the garden and check out some blue flowers that haven't bloomed yet.

Eugeo: They're already starting to bud.

Kirito: Well, I did mess up three times to get to this point. This time, I hope they'll bloom.

Eugeo: So you're giving flowers you raised yourself to Liena as a graduation gift. Very surprising.

Kirito: I know.

Eugeo: But still, even after we spent two years together, along with Sonic, Mighty, and Ray, I didn't know you enjoyed this kind of thing.

Kirito: Yup.

Eugeo: Did you enjoy doing this back in your home world?

Kirito: Well, not really. I just enjoyed adventuring with my wife and child. *Sigh*

Eugeo: It's been so long since you were away from them. I can tell you really miss them.

He nods his head.

Kirito: I'm going to get some water.

Eugeo: Hey Kirito. If you, Sonic, Mighty, or Ray ever get home, what will you do?

Kirito: Well, Sonic has to protect his home from his arch-nemesis. While he's doing that, I will reunite with my family.

Eugeo: How did you four lose all your strength when you first came to this world?

Kirito: That's a good question.

Eugeo looks down.

Eugeo: If I hadn't met you guys, I probably would still be swinging that ax every day now. Using my Calling as an excuse to never leave the village. The only reason why I'm here is because of you guys. Even so, I wish I could come with you when you all go home to your world.

?: You'll always be with us.

Eugeo: Huh?

Sonic, Mighty, and Ray show up.

Sonic: Even if we're very far away, we're all still together.

Mighty: You helped us come here too. We didn't have anything when we first came here.

Ray: The reason why we're all here is because we're all together. And it's going to stay that way. Even if we're apart.

Kirito: I'm sure you'll be able to come with us when we go back to our home world, Eugeo. I know it.

Kirito holds his hand out.

Eugeo: Thank you, Kirito. Sonic. Everyone.

Eugeo takes his hand.

Eugeo: If we're going to be Integrity Knights, I guess we have to place top 12 in the Advancement Exam.

Kirito: Well, my sacred arts skills are still a little shaky. Help me with that when we get back to our dorm.

Eugeo: Ok. If you want, I can spend our day of rest tomorrow helping you.

Kirito: Actually, not tomorrow.

Eugeo: Oh. That's right.

Sonic: What's tomorrow?

Kirito: It's going to be ready.

Raios and Humbert watch them from a window.

Mighty: What's It?

Humbert: I wonder who those animals are.

The next day, at a blacksmith shop.

Blacksmith: Look at this! These black brick grindstones are supposed to last three years, but that's six demolished in one year!

Kirito: Umm, I'm sorry.

Blacksmith: You can only shave a silver off that branch no matter how hard you try! How much time do you think I've spend on this one sword?

Sonic: Wait. What sword were you trying to make?

Kirito: Well, this one branch of the Gigas Cedar was the part that absorbed most of Solus' blessings. When I cut it off, the Elder told me to take it with me to a man named Sadore. Which is this guy.

Sonic: Oh.

Sadore: In the first place, my calling is a metalsmith, so...

Kirito: Is the sword done?

Sadore takes out a bag and puts it on the desk.

Sadore: Young man. We haven't discussed payment. Have we?

Kirito: Oh crud.

Eugeo: Don't worry Kirito. I brought all my money just in case.

Sonic: So did I.

Mighty: Same here.

Sadore: I might consider letting you have it for free. But that's only if you can wing this. The second I was done forging this sword, it got heavier.

Kirito: A monster, huh?

Kirito opens the bag and it reveals a black sword inside a scabbard.

Ray: Woah.

Kirito: Umm.

Eugeo: What's wrong?

Kirito: It's nothing.

Kirito takes the sword out of the scabbard, and everyone takes a step back. Kirito swings the sword, making a gust of wind.

Sonic: Looking good, Kirito.

Sadore: So a trainee from the swordcraft academy is able to wield something like this, huh?

Kirito: This is one fine sword.

Sadore: It sure is. As promised, the sword's all yours.

Kirito: Thank you very much.

They start heading back to the dorms.

Kirito: I think I'm going to take some practice swings.

Eugeo: Ok. Don't be late for dinner.

Kirito: Ok.

Sonic: Have fun with that thing!

Kirito heads to an open spot in the forest and starts doing some practice swings with his sword. Then, someone watches from behind a tree.

Kirito: For some reason, sword skills exist in this world too. I could only imagine two hit strikes with my wooden practice sword. But with this...

Kirito uses the sword skill, Vertical Square. After that, the man hiding smiles.

Kirito: Looks like I'll actually be able to keep my promise to Liena. Come to think of it, I couldn't unleash a five hit strike, even with the Blue Rose Sword, but I wonder if this one can.

As Kirito prepares to unleash a five hit skill, his sword starts flashing orange. As he takes a swing, he trips over, and some mud flies over to the mans shirt.

Kirito: I guess not. Huh?

Kirito looks at the man.

Kirito: First-Seat Levantein? Oh, I'm really sorry! Forgive my rudeness!

Volvo: You're Elite Disciple Serlut's page, right?

Kirito: Yes. I am Primary Trainee Kirito.

Volvo: I see. Training with swords is forbidden on rest days.

Kirito: But it wasn't really training. I was just trying out my new sword. I just couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Volvo: You seemed to be quite fired up for one taking test swings. But you're not unlike me. Trying to contrive a reason for wielding your sword, even on days of rest. You're not the only one.

Kirito: So then...

Volvo: I'll overlook the fact that you were swinging your sword on a day of rest.

Kirito: I thank you for your generosity.

Volvo: But it's too soon to thank me, Trainee Kirito.

Kirito: Huh?

Volvo: I never said I'd forgive you for this.

He points at the spot with the dirt on his shirt. Then, at the main training hall, an audience gathers.

Kirito: How the heck did word spread so fast?

?: Kirito!

Sonic, Mighty, Ray, Eugeo, and Sortiliena show up.

Mighty: What's going on?

Kirito: Well...

Eugeo: The fact that you didn't get in trouble for a year is a miracle in itself.

Kirito: As expected.

Sortiliena: Lord Levantein! What is the meaning of this?!

Volvo: Your page was a little bit disrespectful to me. Since I didn't feel that it warranted a serious punishment, I intend to settle things by sparring with real swords.

Sortiliena: What?!

Sonic: Real swords?! That's going way too far!

Ray: Someone's going to get killed if it's like that!

Kirito: I'm sorry for worrying you, Liena. I'll be fine guys. I'm actually honored to spar with the first seat.

Sortiliena: Kirito. What are the rules of your duel?

Kirito: We're using real swords. But wouldn't that be a stop-short?

Volvo: Oh, and I forgot. I don't do stop-short fights. All of my personal matches end when one side takes the first point.

Sortiliena: Kirito has never fought in a match with real swords!

Mighty: Not here he hasn't. But in our home world he has!

Volvo: Yes. Of course, this match can't happen without both our consent. If you refuse, we'll have to just go with stop-short. I'm going to let you choose, Trainee Kirito.

Sortiliena: Kirito. Don't do it. Volvo is too powerful. It's too dangerous.

Kirito: I'll leave that decision up to you, Lord Levantein. I am being punished after all.

Eugeo: Oh great.

Mighty: Don't feel bad about it guys. Kirito might be reckless, but he's won fights like this before.

Sortiliena: Let's hope he will win this one too.


	10. Volvo

All of the students of the academy arrive on the stands in the main training hall, including Raios, Humbert, and Eugeo's mentor.

Sortiliena: Kirito.

Kirito: What is it?

Sortiliena: I believe in your strength. Since I do, I will teach you something. There is a family rule hidden in Volvo Levantain's family. "Soak this sword in the blood of the mighty. Doing so will make their power your own."

Kirito: Blood?

Sortiliena: Yes. Volvo has been engaging in these one-point duels with real swords even before he came here. Those experiences allow him to produce his mighty sword.

Kirito gasps.

Kirito: The power of his imagination, huh?

Sortiliena: "You become stronger by absorbing the blood of powerful enemies." He's planning to convert your sword strength into blood, absorb it, and feed on it.

Sonic: No way!

Mighty: But we still know that Kirito's gonna win.

Ray: He always does.

Sortiliena: We all believe in you. You're not the kind of swordsman who would fall so easily to that man. I hope you haven't forgotten what you promised me.

Kirito: That's right. I promised to show you everything I have.

Sortiliena: Then show it to me now, Kirito.

Kirito: Right. I'll do it.

Volvo: Are you ready yet, Trainee Kirito?

Kirito: Yes.

Sonic: Good luck out there!

Mighty: Too bad he doesn't have two swords.

Kirito: That's because I only need one for this.

Volvo: Ahem! Elite Disciple Serlut. Will you serve as our witness?

Sortiliena: Very well. The one-point match between Elite Disciple Levantein, and Novice Trainee Kirito will now begin!

The audience starts cheering.

Sortiliena: As mutually agreed, both will use real swords.

The audience becomes concerned about that. Then, both Kirito and Volvo take out their swords and prepare to battle. Humbert and Raios look at Kirito's black sword.

Humbert: Hmm. Is it customary to dye swords black in the hinterlands, Lord Raios?

Raios: Don't be like that, Humbert. Those pages must be far too busy to polish their swords, after all.

Then, Volvo prepares to use a sword skill, making a red image appear.

Sortiliena: The High-Norkian Style, Heavenly Mountain-Splitting Wave stance. He's starting off with his secret skill?

Kirito: That's the two-handed, heavy one-hit thrust skill, Avalanche. But not just any. His power of imagination must be amplifying its force. But I can't afford to dodge it. If I'm going to keep my promise to Liena, I'm going to have to block it. I'll counter it using a four-hit strike, Vertical Square.

Then, Volvo unleashes the Avalanche skill, while Kirito uses Vertical Square. After three hits of the skill...

Ray: He stopped the move!

Kirito: If I can endure this one, I'll still have my fourth hit. Huh?!

Then, an image of a bunch of people behind Volvo appears.

Kirito: This must be what Volvo's shouldering! His family!

Volvo and his family: HRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Kirito starts to skid a little.

Kirito: Is this the source of his power, the strength of his imagination?

Sortiliena watches and becomes afraid.

Kirito: But I also...

He thinks of all of his friends. Eugeo, Sortiliena, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Ray, Agil, Klein, Sinon, Lisbeth, Silica, Leafa, Philia, Rain, Snow, Seven, Strea, Kureha, Zeliska, LLENN, Fukaziroh, Pitohui, M, Leafa, Yui, and finally, Asuna.

Kirito: I can't afford to lose here!

Then, his sword glows yellow, and a bunch of clusters of light fly down at his sword, making the blade grow bigger.

Volvo: Did his sword just grow?

Then, an image of the Gigas Cedar appears behind Kirito.

Volvo: What?!

Then, both combatants break apart. Kirito charges at Volvo, and cuts a part of his shirt. Then, as both of them swing their swords again...

Azurica: That's enough!

The battle stops.

Kirito: Ms. Azurica?

Volvo: We have no choice but to obey any rule she makes.

Kirito: Why is that?

Volvo: Because seven years ago, during the Four Empire Unification Tournament, she was the first swordswoman to represent the North's Norlangarth Empire.

Kirito: Oh.

Volvo: The punishment for Trainee Kirito is hereby concluded!

Volvo sheathes his sword.

Volvo: From now on, be careful not to throw mud on anyone.

As Volvo leaves the hall, the audience cheers for Kirito.

Kirito: Hehe. Huh? My sword went back to normal.

Sonic, Mighty, Ray, Eugeo, and Sortiliena run over to Kirito.

Ray: Wow! That was amazing!

Sonic: What on earth was that?! Your sword just grew bigger a while ago!

Mighty: Yeah! That was incredible!

Sortiliena puts her two arms onto Kirito's shoulders, and begins to shed tears.

Sortiliena: I thought you would have gotten slashed.

Kirito: Me too.

Sortiliena: And you refused to surrender. You hopeless idiot.

Sonic: He's always like this, actually.

Mighty: Yeah. We told you he would win.

Kirito: Sonic. You do know you're just as reckless as me, right?

Sonic: I know. That's pretty much how I roll.

Sortiliena: That was a magnificent spectacular fight, Kirito. I am truly grateful. It's too bad I couldn't have it all to myself, but as you promised, you showed me a fight using all your strength.

Kirito: It was actually a draw though.

Sonic: Yeah, but to us, this match goes to you.

Mighty: It doesn't matter whether you win or lose.

Sortiliena: Seeing you in battle taught me something. And it's something very important. Why don't we have a light celebration in my room? Let's invite Eugeo and Lord Golgorosso too. And you three are invited as well.

Sonic: Really?

Ray: Thanks!

Mighty: We really appreciate it.

Then, Raios and Humbert leave the stands, not so happy, and Azurica starts looking curious about Kirito. Then, at night, everyone goes to Sortiliena's room to celebrate. Eugeo, Ray, and Golgorosso fall asleep after eating and drinking so much.

Sortiliena: Again, I was surprised by your performance back there with Volvo. Your Aincrad Style has endless potential. I used to see my Serlut Style as a practical sword skill, but it was still too rigid.

Kirito: If you've seen my skills, you should see how Sonic fights. He's the fastest thing alive.

Sortiliena: I can see that. I'm quite sure that Sonic would take all of us out if he fought everyone in one match.

Sonic: Me vs everyone? You bet I would. I can outrun anything.

Mighty: I gotta say, that Serlut Style of yours is really impressive. Just like Kirito's Aincrad Style.

Sortiliena: Actually, because a distant ancestor of mine has displeased the emperor, we are forbidden from passing down our official sword skill, the High-Norkian Style.

Kirito: Really?

Sonic: That's not fair.

Sortiliena: We had no choice but to hone our actual combat skills, rather, our irregular sword skills. That's the Serlut Style. It's not that I resent it or anything. I've been always proud of our style. But I've always had some doubt somewhere in my mind. For two years, I think the reason why I couldn't defeat Volvo is because he passes down the High-Norkian Style.

Kirito: Liena...

Sortiliena: But you're different. Despite also being a wielder of a unique style, you don't feel inferior compared to those trained in traditional styles. Just watching you closely for a year, and seeing you fight Volvo... I think I finally understand. It fills me with such pride and joy as being a successor to the Serlut Style. And so is becoming your mentor.

Kirito: In that case, we are counting on you to beat First-Seat Volvo in your final ranking exam match.

Sortiliena: Right.

Mighty: Good luck out there.

Sonic: We know you can do it.

Sortiliena: Thank you, Sonic, Mighty.

Later on, Kirito walks outside his dorm to go to his garden when suddenly, he finds Raios and Humbert.

Raios: Well hello there. We were just about to look for you.

Kirito: What do you want?

Raios: Needless to say, I wanted to compliment you on your dazzling combat style.

Humbert: And that stunt-oriented sword skill of yours must have unnerved the first-seat, don't you think?

Raios and Humbert laugh.

Kirito: Are you trying to pick a fight with me?

Raios: Of course not. A high-ranking nobleman like myself would never pick a fight with a commoner. Even if we do dole out charity.

They both laugh again.

Raios: In honor of your stunt, or wonderful battle, I hereby present you this gift. Please accept it. Now then, we shall now excuse ourselves. Good night, Sir Kirito.

Humbert: Don't let it get to your head.

Raios and Humbert leave. Then, Kirito takes what Raios put in his pocket and then...

Kirito: What?!

It turned out to be a flower that he was trying to grow. He quickly runs to where they are being planted, and then finds that they are destroyed.

Kirito: It was just an experiment at first. A flower that never blooms in the Northern Empire, the zephilia. Liena said that they were her favorite. I wanted to see if they could bloom using the power of my imagination. But along the way, I started to see that these flowers were fighting to bloom in foreign soil. Cut off from the real world, from those I cared for, from those I loved. I was trying to share my loneliness and pain with these flowers of not knowing when I would ever be reunited with them.

Kirito begins to cry as he takes the broken flowers, and then they disappear.

Kirito: I'm sorry.

?: Believe in them. In the strength of these flowers that have grown so much in foreign soil.

Kirito: Who are you?

Strange Voice: As well as your own strength, who has nurtured them until now.

Kirito: But they're all dead.

Strange Voice: It'll be alright. The roots in the soil are still alive. Not to mention, you do sense it, right? The numerous sacred flowers in these planters wish to save their tiny friends.

Kirito: Impossible. I can't cast advanced sacred arts like that.

Strange Voice: All spells are about meaning. They are no more than tools which guide and arrange what you call images. Now, feel it. The flowers prayers. The laws of the world.

Kirito: The intent that emerges from the heart. Meaning.

He takes a deep breath and wipes his tears. As he stands up, light emerges on the flowers all around the garden.

Kirito: Woah.

He walks up to the glowing flowers.

Kirito: Can you please share just a little bit of your power?

He closes their eyes.

Strange Voice: Imagine the flowers' life force flowing into the zephilia's roots, using me as their catalyst.

After a brief moment, light starts coming out from all of the other flowers, and into the zephilia's, and then they come back to life.

Kirito: They're alive again. Wait, but that voice...

He was looking around, but nobody was there.

Kirito: Thank you.

On the day of the final exam, Sortiliena battles Volvo. They both start hitting each other with their swords, and after a little while, Volvo starts using his special fighting stance, making Sortiliena gasp, but then, she starts figuring that she can't give up. Kirito, Eugeo, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray watch. Then, both combatants charge at each other using their sword skills, as soon as they clash swords, Volvo's sword breaks.

Volvo: What?!

Sortiliena has her glowing sword pointed at Volvo's neck afterward. The match ends.

Azurica: That's the match!

Everybody cheers for Sortiliena.

Sonic: Awesome!

Sortiliena waves to everyone as they cheer.

Then, at graduation, Kirito and Eugeo give Sortiliena and Golgorosso gifts. Sortiliena shed a few tears when Kirito gave her the bloomed zephilia flowers. After the advancement exam, Kirito and Eugeo were ranked seats five and six, and they were promoted Elite Disciples for two trainees named Ronnie and Tiese.

Tiese: Elite Disciple Eugeo! I have completed today's cleaning.

Eugeo: Well done Tiese. You are free to go back to your dorm now. And...

Ronnie is next to Tiese.

Eugeo: Sorry Ronnie. I've told him so many times to be back before you finished cleaning your room.

Ronnie: Oh no! My duty as a page only ends when I've made my report!

Eugeo: I can put in a word for you too. If you would like, you could have another mentor.

The window opens, and Eugeo doesn't notice.

Eugeo: If you serve under Kirito, I'm pretty sure it's going to be a long year for you.

Ronnie: Oh, no, not at all.

The window opens all the way.

Kirito: Hey, what do you mean when I'm not around?

Ronnie: Oh! Elite Disciple Kirito! Allow me to report! Today's cleaning has been completed without issues.

Kirito: Nice.

Eugeo: Listen Kirito. These two girls are much busier than you, so try to get back here before they finish cleaning. And why do you always come through the window?

?: DANK!

Kirito: GAH!

Kirito falls over the couch, gaining the laughs of the two trainees, and Eugeo. Then, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray appear through the window.

Kirito: What?

Sonic: That's cause it's the shortest route here! Duh!

Kirito: Really? You guys really had to scare me?

Mighty: Yeah. We had to do that.

Ray: That's what you get for being reckless all the time. Especially when you battled Volvo that one time.

Kirito: Ok, that was in the past.

Mighty: Well, who cares.

Kirito: Anyway, Ronnie, Tiese, Remember what Sonic said. It is the shortest route. It will definitely come in handy someday.

Ronnie and Tiese: Yes!

Eugeo: Guys. Don't teach them what they don't need to know.

Sonic: Actually, this is something they should know. Especially when you're coming from East Third Street.

Kirito: Anybody want some?

Kirito hands a pastry each to Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Eugeo.

Kirito: Hey Ronnie, Tiese, you can have these with your roommates back at your dorm.

Ronnie and Tiese: Wow!

Ronnie: Thank you so much!

Tiese: We will now return to out dorms really fast to ensure the life of our treats! See you tomorrow!

Sonic: Good. Now get out of here! We're supervising!

Ronnie and Tiese leave the room.

Eugeo: So these are honey pies from the Prancing Deer Cafe.

Ray: Better hurry and eat before they get cold.

Eugeo: Hmm.

Kirito: What's wrong?

Eugeo: Nothing. I was just wondering why Elite Disciple Kirito has forgotten why we're here.

Kirito: Like I would.

Sonic: That's a good question actually.

Kirito: We've made it this far. Pretty sure it won't be long until we get to that tower.

Eugeo: Yeah.

Mighty: We'll definitely get her back, Eugeo.

Eugeo: Thank you for helping me, all of you. I wouldn't have been here if you all hadn't shown up.

Sonic: Anytime. Helping people is pretty much how we roll.

Kirito: I couldn't have said it better myself.


	11. Ronnie and Tiese

At the Elite Disciple Training hall, Eugeo starts trains by himself. He gets a flashback of Kirito's conversation.

Kirito: The important thing is what you infuse your sword with. It's the weight of your sword that will sway the battle.

Eugeo: The weight?

Kirito: That's right. For Volvo Levantein, it was the pride and pressure of being born into a family of swordsmanship instructors. For Golgorosso, it's the confidence generated by his body of steel. And for Liena, it was her thoroughly polished skills. That's what makes their swords so powerful.

Eugeo: I wonder what I should infuse my sword with.

Kirito: That's something you need to find out on your own.

Flashback ends.

Eugeo: I'm neither noble nor a swordsman, so I have nothing except those years of swinging that axe at that giant tree, and the Aincrad style that Kirito taught me. Actually, there is one more thing.

He thinks about Alice, and then unleashes a sword skill at the fencepost he's striking with his practice sword. After a while, he overhears Raios and Humbert talking.

Humbert: You know, Eugeo merely hacks at logs, and forgoes any form drills, it seems. Rumor has it that Eugeo used to be a woodcutter at Rulid. I believe the extent of his knowledge is how to attack a log.

Raios: My goodness. In that case, then as someone who trains in the same dorm, perhaps I should have at least instructed him much properly.

Humbert: How generous of you Lord Raios. You truly are an acceptable knight. Well Eugeo? Would you accept the generosity of Lord Raios and have him train you? It is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Eugeo: As much as I appreciate it, I...

He then gets another flashback.

Kirito: There is a separate reason for the upperclassmen's power.

Eugeo: Is that true for First-Seat Raios, and Second-Seat Humbert?

Kirito: Those two share the enormous conceit of what they have fostered since their childhood.

Eugeo: Conceit?

Kirito: Both Raios and Humbert probably nurtured that conceit by comparing themselves to others. That's why they look down on us, who aren't from the capital, let alone nobles.

Flashback ends.

Eugeo: Perhaps I should see for myself. If I do accept your generosity, would you honor me with a lesson?

Humbert: Are you serious? Haha!

Eugeo: That is, if you would strike your sword into my body, Lord Humbert.

Humbert: What's that?!

Humbert starts looking furious.

Raios: Are you saying you want to be hit with Lord Humbert's sword, Disciple Eugeo?

Eugeo: Of course, I would prefer if you stopped short, but I am the one who's asking to be trained. So it would be forward of me to make this request.

Humbert: Very well. I will happily reveal my sword skills to you, Eugeo. Let's do this!

Both Eugeo and Humbert unsheathe their practice swords.

Humbert: You will absorb this lesson with your body.

Humbert prepares to unleash a sword skill.

Eugeo: The Norkian secret move, Lightning Slash.

Humbert: Here I come!

Humbert charges at Eugeo, and then Eugeo counters the Lightning Slash with a sword skill.

Eugeo: If it's a test of strength, then I have the upper hand.

Eugeo pushes forward.

Humbert: Don't get to cocky, commoner!

Humbert's sword turns dark.

Eugeo: What is this? Could this be the power of their conceit?

Humbert: You are so unsightly, oozing with the lowliness of your style.

The force of Humbert's skill makes Eugeo bend down a little.

Humbert: I'll crush your shoulder, so you won't be able to swing your sword for a while.

Eugeo: Better switch techniques.

Eugeo uses a reversal to get behind Humbert, and strikes him with another sword skill, knocking him back.

Raios: That's the match. I'm declaring this a draw.

Humbert: Lord Raios. How can I merely play to a draw with a swordsman from the sticks?

Raios: Humbert. That's enough.

Humbert: Grr.

They both sheathe their swords.

Raios: Your skills with your sword are greatly impressive, Sir Eugeo. Maybe after you graduate, you should consider seeking a calling with the empire circus, no?

Eugeo: And I am humbled by your thoughtfulness, Sir Humbert.

Raios: Allow me to show you the power of a noble next time.

Eugeo: I would be honored to take that lesson right now.

Raios: Listen commoner, battle isn't the only thing about swinging a sword.

Raios and Humbert leave. Then, a few days later...

Eugeo: It's been three days. It sure feels weird that nothing's happened after they hinted of mischief.

Sonic: You think that Humbert guy and Raios guy are planning something devious?

Kirito: There is the Taboo Index, along with the school regulations.

Mighty: I'm surprised it's not easy to harass someone here. Come to think of it, I've never seen anyone in this world commit a single crime. That's really weird because, back at our world, there would always be criminals doing bad things, and everything would be ok if they didn't get caught. But here, you can do anything you want as long as you don't violate the Taboo Index.

Eugeo: But then, could they be...

Ray: Maybe they're just tricking us into thinking they might do something. We better keep an eye out and stay cool.

Eugeo: Stay cool?

Mighty: Meaning stay calm. You could also use it as a goodbye.

Kirito: Yeah. Like, see you later.

Eugeo: I see. Stay cool.

Kirito: Well then. I'm heading to bed.

Sonic: Yeah. We better get going. See ya tomorrow guys.

Mighty: Back to the inn!

Sonic, Mighty, and Ray jump out the window and run back to the inn.

Kirito: By the way Eugeo. I have an errand to run tomorrow, so...

Eugeo: No you don't! We already have plans with Ronnie and Tiese tomorrow! We're getting together with them, along with Sonic, Mighty, and Ray at the campus forest, remember?

Kirito: Oh.

Eugeo: They're coming at 9:00, so you better be ready by then.

Kirito: Ok, goodnight. Wake me up at 8:00 tomorrow, ok?

Eugeo: 7:30! Goodnight. And stay cool.

Kirito: Jeez. I said it was a farewell, but you don't have to say it every night before we go to bed.

Eugeo: Oh?

Kirito: You should save it for a real goodbye.

Eugeo: It sure is complicated.

At bedtime, Eugeo wakes up while the others are sleeping.

Eugeo: Wonder if Raios and Humbert are obeying the laws of the Axiom Church reluctantly. But there's no way that's possible. It's forbidden to doubt the Taboo Index. If they did something like that, then that day when Alice was taken away... What have I been protecting, and for what purpose?

The next day...

Tiese: Eugeo? Are you listening?

Eugeo: Uh, yeah. What were you saying?

Tiese: Honestly...

Eugeo: Sorry. It's just that this forest is so beautiful. I couldn't help it. There are even rare animals here too.

Tiese: Rare?

Eugeo: Yeah. Over there.

He points at a fox.

Mighty: Uh, Eugeo. There are a lot of golden foxes living in trees here.

Sonic: We have a friend in our world that's a fox. And he has two tails.

Ronnie: Two tails?

Sonic: His name is Tails. And he can fly with his two tails.

Eugeo: That's amazing.

Tiese: A two-tailed fox that can fly?

Ray: Yeah. And he's the smart one too.

Sonic: And he's my number 1 best friend. Wish he was here right now.

Mighty: Yeah. Same goes for Knuckles and the Chaotix.

Kirito: I just wish Asuna, Yui, and Leafa were here.

Ronnie: Asuna, Yui, and Leafa?

Sonic: Asuna is his wife, Yui's his daughter, and Leafa's his younger sister.

Ronnie and Tiese: WHAT?!

Ronnie: You're married and you have a daughter?!

Kirito: Yeah. Eugeo reacted the same way when we told him.

Tiese: And you even have a sibling too! That's wonderful!

Ray: Hey Tiese. Aren't you from the capital?

Tiese: Yes. My home is in District 8, which is a little far from the academy, which is in the 5th district.

Eugeo: And you come from a noble family, right? I thought all nobles mansions were in districts 3 and 4.

Tiese: Only nobles that are rank 4 and above can live in the mansion district. My father is a low-level 6th rank nobleman who has no judicial authority.

Eugeo: I thought all nobles have judicial authority.

Tiese: Absolutely not! Only nobles that are 4th rank are allowed judicial authority, and nobles ranked 5th and lower are actually subjects of their judgement.

Eugeo: Oh, I see.

Tiese: That's why someone like me, the heir to a 6th rank noble is an aristocrat in name only. So our lifestyle is really no different from most people.

Kirito talks to Ronnie and gives her advice for combat.

Kirito: When faced with a High-Norkian style strike from above, there are two things you need to prepare for. It's either directly from above, or diagonally above to the right. If it's any other trajectory, they'll change their footing for sure, so after seeing that, you'll still have time to block it.

Sonic: Here's a lesson about how to deal with annoying friends. When you're near a lake, you will want to pick up the person you want to get like this.

Sonic picks Kirito up.

Kirito: Hey, what are you doing?!

Sonic: And then, you would want to toss them into the water.

Kirito: Wait! What?! No! Stop! Eugeo! Mighty! Ray! Tiese! Ronnie! Help!

Eugeo, Mighty, and Ray: Nope!

Ronnie and Tiese: Nope!

Kirito: What?! Come on!

Sonic: Just like this!

Sonic throws Kirito into the water, and everybody laughs.

Sonic: And that is how you deal with someone like Kirito. He's a sap!

Sonic, Mighty, and Ray high-five each other.

Eugeo: I enjoyed that a lot.

Tiese: Thank's for the lesson, Sonic.

Ronnie: Yes. Thank you.

Kirito: Jeez. Do cartoon characters always have to mess with the anime characters?

After drying off...

Tiese: Kirito. Eugeo. I need to tell you both something. It's about Frenica, our roommate.

Ronnie: The thing is, the Elite Disciple she serves under is an extremely strict person.

Sonic: I hate when people are like that.

Ray: Yeah, it's not even fair.

Ronnie: It's not just that. During the last few days, he's been giving orders that are thought to be inappropriate.

Mighty: I don't like where this is going.

Eugeo: But even if he is an Elite Disciple, he shouldn't order her to do a task that goes against school regulations.

Tiese: However, even it's not a violation, umm, these orders are intolerable for a female student.

Sonic: Hope that mentor gets kicked out.

Eugeo: I understand the situation. If Frenica wishes to change her mentor, she'll need approval from her current mentor himself. Who is this mentor troubling her?

Tiese: It is the Second-Seat Elite Disciple. Zizek Humbert.

Sonic: Humbert?! That jerk is at it again?!

Ronnie: You know him?

Eugeo: I was dueling with him in the training hall a few days ago, and it ended in a draw. He didn't seem too happy by the result though.

Ray: I guess he's bullying Frenica because of that.

Ronnie: You mean it's retaliation?

Ray: Sure seems like it.

Tiese: I just don't get it. My father always said this to me. We live in a bigger house than general civilians, and enjoy some privileges, and we can never take that for granted. Nobles must do all they can so that those not so privileged can enjoy peace and freedom. And if war ever breaks out, we must be the first to take up our swords.

Tiese starts shedding tears

Tiese: And yet, because of what Elite Disciple Humbert ordered her to do, Frenica ended up crying in bed all last night. Just how can something like this be allowed?

Ronnie hands her a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

Tiese: Thank you, Ronnie.

Kirito: Those words your father taught you, Tiese, in Eng... I mean, sacred terms, it means noble obligation. It means that those who have power need to use it for those who are powerless. You could also call it pride.

Sonic: And pride is more important than any law or regulation. Sure there are some things you shouldn't do even if it's not against the rules. But sometimes, you have to break the rules to do what's right.

Ronnie: I understand a little of what you're saying, Sonic. Kirito. There are important morals that aren't described in the Taboo Index. In other words, your own personal justice, right? Instead of simply obeying the laws, you need to consider why they exist. Compare it with justice and reflect. Maybe it's important to critically think about it, rather than just simply obey.

Sonic: You are correct! And thinking is someones greatest power. Believe me, it's a lot more powerful than a sword, secret move, or even a spin dash.

Mighty: Even if it doesn't violate the Taboo Index or school rules, what Humbert did is wrong. Someone's gotta stop him.

Eugeo: We'll do it.

At sunset, everyone except for Ronnie and Tiese visit Raios and Humbert's room.

Raios: So what can I do for you five on the evening of our day of rest?

Eugeo: We happened to have heard of some disturbing rumor concerning Disciple Zizek here. With all due respect, I have come to warn you, before my fellow students good reputation is maligned.

Humbert: What did you say?

Raios: Well, well. This is certainly quite surprising, and unexpected. To think you would be concerned for my friends good name. But unfortunately, I have no idea what rumor you are talking about. Whom did you hear this from?

Eugeo: We've heard it from Lord Zizek's page, and from the Novice Trainees who share her dorm. That Humbert has been issuing deviant orders to Frenica, his page.

Raios: Deviant? By what do you mean deviant? You could call it a violation of school regulations.

Eugeo: But even if it's not forbidden by the academy, there are things that an Elite Disciple should never do to his page, right?

Raios: Oh, well Sir Eugeo. What is it that you claim Humbert has done to Frenica?

Eugeo: Well...

Raios: Well Sir Humbert? Do you have any idea what Eugeo is talking about?

Humbert: Of course not. I have no idea what he could be talking about. But I do admit, I have ordered her to have done several trivial tasks. Ever since that duel with Eugeo that ended in a draw, I have become a new man, and immersed myself in training.

Sonic: I knew it.

Humbert: Because I have avoided drills that would give me unsightly muscles, my entire body aches unbearably. I had no choice but to ask Frenica to give me a massage every night during bath time.

Sonic, Eugeo, Mighty, and Ray start looking disgusted by this.

Humbert: Oh, and lest her uniform get soiled, I was kind enough to let Frenica strip her own underwear. It's unfathomable to me of which part you consider to be a deviant behavior.

Eugeo: Novice Trainee Frenica is an anguish day in and day out. If I don't see any improvement, I'm going to ask the instructors for an investigation.

Humbert: What?

Raios: Then do as you please, Sir Disciple Eugeo!

Mighty: People like you make me sick!

Sonic: You're gonna regret it sooner or later, Raios and Humbert!

Raios and Humbert start laughing.

Sonic: Keep it up! You will regret it very soon!

Humbert: I like your style, hedgehog.

Sonic: That's Sonic the Hedgehog. And like I said, keep it up! I dare you!

A while later, as soon as they get back to their room, Eugeo slams his fist at a wall.

Kirito: Calm down, Eugeo.

Eugeo: I was sure that you would have exploded like Sonic and Mighty did before me.

Sonic: Yeah, well at least things didn't get physical. If you had a sword with you, things would get dangerous.

Kirito: We kept an eye out because I thought there might be something else behind this.

Eugeo: Something else?

Ray: Maybe there's a trap, targeting you, Eugeo. Like if you took their bait and said too much after confronting Humbert, they could take that as impropriety, and punish you with maximum penalty.

Mighty: If Humbert continues to do that, you guys should be prepared to tell the instructors.

Eugeo: I agree.

Kirito: And if those guys say anything to you again when we're not around, try to not get so passionate like you did today.

Eugeo: Yeah. Stay cool, right?

Sonic: Yeah. Stay cool and everything will be ok. Don't be a sap like Kirito.

Kirito punches Sonic's stomach.

Sonic: Oww!

Kirito: Sap like me?

Sonic: Ok jeez!

The next day at sunset, in Eugeo's room...

Tiese: Elite Disciple Eugeo, allow me to report. I've finished today's cleaning.

Eugeo: Good job, Tiese. As always, thank you.

Tiese: Oh no, it's my job as your page to do so.

Eugeo: Well, do you mind if we have a talk? You can have a seat if you like.

Tiese: Ok. Thank you.

Tiese sits next to Eugeo.

Eugeo: It's about Frenica. I've confronted Humbert about it yesterday.

Tiese: You have?

Eugeo: I don't think he's making this into a worse situation so I don't think he'll be giving anymore devious orders.

Tiese: Thank goodness. Thank you so much, Elite Disciple Eugeo!

Eugeo: You can just call me Eugeo. You're already done with you work. But there is something I should apologize for. I have said this yesterday too, but it's been made clear that this incident was caused by my duel with Humbert. I would like to give her a proper apology as well. So could I meet with her soon?

Tiese: Is that right? But this isn't your fault, Eugeo. But I'll be sure to convey your words to Frenica. Could I sit a little closer to you?

Eugeo: Umm, sure.

Tiese gets closer to Eugeo.

Tiese: Not long after I graduate, I will take over as head of the Schtrinen family, and receive a husband from the same rank, or a rank even higher. I'm afraid! If the man who becomes my husband turns out to be like Sir Zizek, someone without pride, who doesn't give a second thought about being cruel, and when I think about what to do, I get really scared. I...

Tiese holds Eugeo's arm...

Eugeo: Tiese?

Tiese: I have a favor to ask you, Eugeo. You will definitely represent our academy, win the swordsmanship tournament, and compete in the Four Empires Unification Tournament.

Eugeo: Well, that is what I'm aiming for too.

Tiese: And then, if you rank high, I hear you can get an aristocrat, like Ms. Azurica, the dorm supervisor for the Novice Trainees. So if you becoem an aristocrat, will you...? Will you...?

Tiese begins to cry in Eugeo's arm.

Eugeo: I'm striving to win the Unification Tournament and be reunited with Alice. Just for that reason.

Eugeo hugs her.

Eugeo: Ok. I will. I'll be sure to see you after the tournament.

Tiese: Me too. I'll also become stronger! So strong that I can say what's right, and say what must be said. Just like you, Eugeo.

Eugeo: I am counting on you, Tiese.


	12. Taboo Index

On a rainy night at Kirito and Eugeo's room, with Sonic, Mighty, and Ray, a bell rings.

Kirito: Isn't that the 4:30 bell?

Eugeo: Huh? It's that late already?

Mighty: I wonder where Ronie and Tiese are. They were never late to clean before, right?

Sonic: Something feels wrong here.

Kirito opens the windows.

Kirito: Me and Sonic will go check the primary trainee dorms. They might be on their way here, so you guys just stay here and wait.

Eugeo: But guys. You should use the front...

Sonic and Kirito jump down and head to the dorms.

Eugeo: entrance. Are they always in such a rush?

Ray: Sonic definitely is.

Eugeo closes the windows and sheathes his clean Blue Rose Sword. Then, someone knocks on the door.

Mighty: That must be them.

Eugeo answers the door.

Eugeo: Thank goodness. We were worried. Huh?

It is another trainee.

Frenica: Are you Elite Disciple Eugeo?

Eugeo: Yes. And you are?

Frenica: I am Primary Trainee Frenica Cesky. I apologize for coming to see you without an appointment. But I just don't know what to do!

Mighty: You're that girl Ronie and Tiese were talking about, right? We heard that Humbert was doing some bad stuff to you.

Frenica: Yes. That's true. And I know that you guys have confronted Lord Zizek Humbert. Thank you all so much. But tonight, Lord Zizek has ordered me to, umm... He ordered me to do something difficult to explain.

Eugeo: What?!

Frenica: If he continues to have me doing these orders, I would rather leave the academy! So I told Ronie and Tiese about this. When I did, they said they would go and plead with him to spare me, and so they left the dorm.

Mighty: Oh no! They couldn't have!

Frenica: I kept waiting just like you were, but they still haven't returned.

Eugeo: Frenica! Wait here! Mighty! Ray! Let's go!

Mighty and Ray: Right!

Eugeo, Mighty, and Ray run out of the room and head to Raios and Humbert's.

Eugeo: Was that their goal all along?! Not to target me, but Ronie and Tiese?!

Mighty: I knew they were planning something!

They arrive at the door to Raios and Humbert's room, and Mighty pulls it off.

Mighty: Raios! Humbert!

Humbert: Was that really a necessary way of entry? Oh! I bet you wish to join us. We just opened a 50 year old bottle from the Western Empire.

Mighty: Where are Ronie and Tiese?! We know you guys did something to them!

Raios: Ronie and Tiese? Those wouldn't happen to be both yours and Sir Kirito's pages, would they, Sir Eugeo? To suddenly visit a first-seat disciple, who stands at the pinnacle of the student body, as well as the second-seat elite disciple, they're certainly brave for primary trainees. No wonder they're your pages. That said, they do need to be careful, as such assertiveness can lead to rudeness or disrespect. Wouldn't you three agree?

Eugeo: I do not care about your opinion right now. Tell us where Ronie and Tiese are!

Raios and Humbert give a devilish grin, then they both get out of their seats, and open a door to a bedroom. Both them, and the trio head inside, and see Ronie and Tiese tied up and gagged.

Mighty: What?!

Eugeo: Lord Raios! What is the meaning of this?!

Raios: These measures that were unavoidable. Since both Primary Trainees Schtrinen and Arabel have both disrespected us to an outrageous degree.

Eugeo: How is that so?!

Humbert: These two lesser noble girls had the gall to accuse me, a fourth-rank nobleman, of needlessly abusing my own page and satisfying my own lust, offending me greatly. After all I've done as second-seat disciple to guide Frenica down the proper path!

Mighty: And you guys have them tied up like this?!

Raios: We're not finished. They made the absurd claim that me being Humbert's roommate, makes me just as accountable. I mean, the daughter of a mere sixth-rank noble, asking me, the eldest son of a third-rank noble, "Have you no pride as a noble?" To have said such a thing.

Raios and Humbert laugh a little.

Ray: Why punish them like this?! In our world, this kind of stuff is illegal! Tying people up against their will!

Eugeo: And this is certainly a flagrant deviation from the disciple punishment authority!

Raios: Disciple punishment authority?! Have you forgotten about what the academy rules say? Regarding all punishment, higher law takes precedence!

Eugeo: Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?!

Raios: Yes, the Taboo Index, not to mention the Basic Imperial Law. In other words, what I, a third-rank nobles eldest son can do to those sixth-rank noble girls isn't the disciple punishment authority, but the nobles judicial authority, as is my right!

?: Oh really?!

Raios and Humbert look and see Ronie and Tiese untied.

Humbert: What?!

Sonic: What's wrong? Can't punish them enough?

Ronie: Thank you so much, Sonic.

Tiese: Yes! Thank you!

Mighty: Raios! Humbert! This ends now!

Raios: You filthy animals!

Mighty punches Raios and Humbert, knocking them to a wall.

Raios: So that's how it is!

Raios and Humbert take out their swords.

Humbert: Since you both have violated a Taboo Index law, you will both be punished by death! This time, we'll get stronger after we kill you three!

Sonic: Do your worst! You're outnumbered anyway!

Raios and Humbert both use their secret skills against them.

Sonic: Like that's even gonna work out!

The fight begins. Sonic charges up his spin dash and hits Raios.

Raios: What was that?! You little...!

Eugeo tries to help Sonic and the others.

Raios: Not so fast! If you take one step closer, you will become a criminal!

Eugeo: Huh?!

Raios: This is lawful judgement according to the Taboo Index!

Eugeo suddenly bends down.

Eugeo: My legs!

Sonic: Don't listen to them Eugeo! Remember what we said! Sometimes you have to break the rules to do what's right! Even if it's the Taboo Index!

The fight continues. Eugeo tries to get up on his feet.

Eugeo: Tiese and Ronie have both worked up the courage to help their friend, only to be punished by a cruel law. And since Sonic, Mighty, and Ray have helped them, they are being punished too! If breaking a law is the right thing do to, then...

Eugeo grabs his sword, and when he does...

Eugeo: Agh!

His eye turns red and shows the words, System Alert Code: 871.

Eugeo: This again?! It's just like when Alice was taken away!

Raios and Humbert slash Sonic, Mighty, and Ray, making them drop all their rings, and knocking them to a wall.

Raios: This is about to end now. You three criminals are about to die!

Then, as Raios unleashes a Sonic Leap, the skill gets deflected by Tiese's sword.

Eugeo: Tiese! Get out of there!

Raios: Stupid sixth-rank!

Raios kicks Tiese out of the way, and then Ronie comes in and attacks as well. Just as she does, Raios blocks and staggers her, and then also kicks her out of the way.

Humbert: When this is over, we'll make sure to punish you both with the maximum authority.

Eugeo: Unforgivable! Completely unforgivable!

Then, Raios and Humbert prepare to unleash their last attack on Sonic, Mighty, and Ray, and just as they do...

Eugeo: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Eugeo's red eye explodes, and unleashes a sword skill, cutting Humbert's arm off. Then, Eugeo breathes heavily as he gets down on his knees.

Humbert: AHHHH! My arm! Lord Raios! Please share me some of your life!

Raios: Well well. Looks like you have finally become a criminal, Disciple Eugeo! Or should I say, heinous criminal Eugeo!

Humbert takes a pillow case and covers his bleeding arm with it.

Raios: Now we have four criminals to kill so we can become stronger!

Sonic, Mighty, and Ray grab their rings that were dropped.

Mighty: Ronie, Tiese, are you both ok?

Tiese: Yes.

Ray: Thanks for helping us out you two.

Ronie: You're welcome.

Raios: Farewell, Eugeo!

As Raios swings his sword, his attack gets blocked by Kirito's.

Kirito: Raios! That's enough! I'm not letting you hurt my friends!

Eugeo: Kirito.

Sonic: About time you got here! Slowpoke!

Kirito: Jeez. Sorry you're the fast one and I'm not.

Raios: So you have finally come, Disciple Kirito. However, you're a bit too late. Eugeo and those three animals have become criminals who violated the Taboo Index! You just sit back and watch. Just like those flowers that one day, these criminals heads are about to be cut off.

Kirito: We don't care about your Taboo's and noble ranks. Sonic, Mighty, Ray, and Eugeo are my friends. And you are a scum lower than the goblins from Dark Territory!

Raios gasps, but then gives an evil grin.

Raios: So you are on their side too? This means I can get rid of five criminals. This is such a wonderful day! This is the guidance of Stacia!

Raios prepares to unleash his secret skill. Then, Eugeo tries to get up.

Sonic: Don't worry. Let us handle this.

Kirito: Yeah.

Then, just like from the battle with Volvo, clusters of light come to Kirito's sword, making it bigger.

Raios: My secret skill will demolish that piece of junk!

Kirito: Have at you then!

Then, both swordsman chain swords, making a massive gust of wind fly by, and also making the glass on the windows break. Raios' powerful force from his sword makes Kirito bend down a little.

Raios: As if I, Antinous Raios would fail to keep up with a mere commoner like you!

Raios' sword turns dark.

Raios: Hahahahaha! Yes!

Then, Sonic charges up his spin dash, and releases, hitting Raios. Kirito gets up and slices his arms off.

Raios: AHHHHHH! My arms! Humbert! Share your life with me! Untie your rope and pillow case and give it to me instead.

Humbert: I can't! Doing so will reduce my life! That order is a Taboo Index violation!

Raios: What?! But my life will! Humbert! Taboo... Life! Blood! Taboo!

Kirito takes a piece of string and another pillow case.

Kirito: Use this to stop the bleeding.

Raios: Life... Taboo... Life... Taboo...

Raios starts glitching up a lot.

Kirito: Huh?

Sonic: What's that?!

He continues to glitch up, more and more, and very soon, he crashes, and dies.

Mighty: What just happened?

Eugeo: I'm not sure.

Kirito: Did something happen to the Fluctlight?

Humbert: Lord Raios is... You murdered him! You monster!

Humbert screams and runs away. Then Eugeo puts his sword away. As he did, Tiese runs him and hugs him.

Tiese: I'm so sorry, Eugeo! This is all my fault!

Eugeo: No. You're not to blame. It's all because I didn't think it through.

Tiese: But I... I...

Eugeo: It's ok. You and Ronie are safe. I'm the one who should apologize for subjecting you to such horror.

Tiese starts crying in Eugeo's arms, and Ronie cries in Kirito's.

Sonic: Thanks again for raising your swords for us. Huh?

Everyone except Ronie and Tiese look up and see some strange face.

Mighty: What's that?!

Sonic: Is that the...?

Eugeo: I've seen this before. Back when Alice went into Dark Territory.

Kirito: Ronie and Tiese can't hear this!

Eugeo: Right!

They both cover their ears.

Strange Face: Singular unit detected. Tracing ID. Coordinates fixed. Report complete.

The face disappears. Then, Eugeo looks toward Humbert.

Eugeo: I'm just like those goblins now!

Eugeo starts crying, but then Kirito puts his hand on his shoulder.

Kirito: You're just like us, Eugeo. Every time you make a mistake, you struggle continuously to find its meaning.

Tiese takes out a handkerchief and wipes the blood from Eugeo's eye.

Sonic: Kirito's right. Human or cartoon animal, that's what it's like. Huh?

Something glowing appears in Raios' pocket. Sonic looks inside and finds a Chaos emerald.

Mighty: Another Chaos Emerald?

Sonic: This makes two of them now. Kirito. Is it ok if we ditch you guys tomorrow?

Kirito: What do you mean?

Sonic: They'll take the two emeralds we have away if we get taken in. But we'll come for you guys when they put you in your cell.

Kirito and Eugeo look to each other for a moment and nod their heads.

Kirito: Sure thing. We'll wait.

Then, the next day, Kirito and Eugeo wake up and hear a door knocking. Azurica opens it.

Azurica: Come out.

The duo heads out of their room. Then, Azurica takes out a green pebble.

Azurica: Come closer, Eugeo.

Eugeo heads closer, and Azurica squishes the pebble, turning it to green auras. She sends then to where Eugeo's right eye was, and puts her hand on it.

Azurica: System Call. Generate Luminous Element. Reconstruct Lost Organ.

With that command, Eugeo's right eye comes back.

Eugeo: Thank you very much, Ms. Azurica.

Azurica: Actually, Disciple's Kirito and Eugeo. I need to hand you over to your escort. Before that, I'll say only this. Disciple Eugeo. You have broken a seal I was never able to break. Therefore, you should be able to go where I never have gone before. Believe in that sword, and in your friend. And Disciple Kirito. When you reach that tower, I'm sure you will be able to find a way back to your world. I will be here, praying that you'll find that light. Forever.

Kirito and Eugeo head down to where their escort is. They see a female Integrity Knight with blonde hair.

Eugeo: Wait. I've seen this combination of blue and gold before.

Female Knight: I am the overseer of the capital city of Centoria, an Integrity Knight of the Axiom Church.

She turns her head and reveals her face, then Eugeo gasps.

Eugeo: It can't be.

Alice: I am Alice Synthesis Thirty.


	13. Alice

Eugeo: Alice? Is that really you?

Eugeo walks closer to her, and as he raises his hand out, Alice whacks him with her sword inside the scabbard, knocking him on the floor.

Kirito: Eugeo!

Alice: Watch what you say and do. I am authorized to lower your lives by 70%. The next time you try to touch me without permission, I will cut off your hand.

Eugeo: Alice?

Kirito: So that knight is Alice?

Eugeo: Yes.

Kirito: Let's just do as she says. Even as criminals, as long as we get inside the Central Cathedral, we should understand the situation a little better.

Alice: Elite Disciple Eugeo. Elite Disciple Kirito. Come with me. For breaking a rule of the Taboo Index, I will apprehend you, take you into custody, and after questioning, I shall execute you.

Sonic, Mighty, and Ray watch from outside a window, hidden.

Sonic: That girl is Alice?

Ray: But why is she an Integrity Knight?

Mighty: Do you think, when they arrested her, they got rid of her memories?

Sonic: Something's definitely wrong here, without a doubt. I knew right when we got here that something was wrong.

Alice takes Kirito and Eugeo to her dragon. She puts both of them in chains. Then, Ronie and Tiese arrive with Kirito and Eugeo's swords.

Eugeo: Tiese?

Kirito: Ronie?

Alice steps forward, and the two primary trainees bow down, shedding tears.

Tiese: Lady Knight! We have a request!

Ronie: Please let us return these swords to our mentors!

Alice: Very well. However, I cannot let criminals carry swords. I will hold onto them.

Alice takes the two swords.

Alice: I will allow one minute for you to speak with them.

Tiese: Thank you so much, Lady Knight.

Tiese runs to Eugeo, and Ronie runs to Kirito.

Tiese: I'm so sorry Eugeo! This is all my fault! I did something so foolish.

Eugeo: No. You are wrong. You did the right thing for your friend. It's all my fault that this happened. You have nothing to be sorry about.

Tiese: I will help you this time. I will train hard to become an Integrity Knight, and I will save you. Please wait for me. I promise!

Tiese sobs in Eugeo's chest, and then, Ronie hands Kirito a bag.

Ronie: This is your lunch, Kirito. Please have it when you get hungry.

Kirito: Thank you, Ronie.

Alice: We are departing now.

Alice flies her dragon with Kirito and Eugeo in chains away and to the central tower. Meanwhile, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray come out from hiding in the bushes.

Sonic: Come on. Let's follow them.

Mighty: Right!

Ray: Ok!

Sonic, Mighty, and Ray run ahead, following the dragon, meanwhile, back in the real world on the Ocean Turtle, Asuna, Tails, Knuckles, and Team RWBY visit Kazuto, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray, sleeping inside the four STL's that are being used.

Asuna: If only we could dive in and help you guys.

Tails: I hope they're doing ok in the Underworld. Just when is it gonna be finished? This project they're doing is really interesting though.

Yang: I wonder what that world is like. I bet it's different from any Full Dive world.

Ruby: Definitely.

Knuckles: Well, Kirito did say that the world in the Soul Translator was different on a completely different level.

Blake: They better hurry. I wonder how everyone is doing in South Island.

Weiss: I'm sure the place was evacuated. Let's go guys.

They head up the stairs back to the room, and were stopped by someone.

Asuna: Excuse us.

As they go by him, they suddenly turn around.

Tails: What?!

Asuna: Is that a robot?!

The robot walks backwards and turns around, looking at Asuna, she takes a step back, panicking.

Tails: Hmm. Doesn't look armed.

Higa: Ichiemon! That's enough!

Ruby: Mr. Higa? What is this?

Higa: That's Ichiemon. It's full name is Electroactive Muscled Operative Machine. EMOM for short. I added Ichi as in the number 1, so... Ichiemon, kay?

Asuna: Umm. So what is this Ichiemon doing here, exactly?

Rinko: Actually, Higa's making me help him tune the program. Even though we're not colleagues in a college seminar anymore.

Asuna: Rinko.

Rinko: Good morning everyone.

Tails: Hey, can I help out? I'm really good with technology like this.

Higa: Sure thing, Tails.

Asuna, Knuckles, and Team RWBY watch the screen, while listening to what Tails, Rinko, and Higa are doing with the robot.

Higa: Just as we thought. The balancer's processing speed is the bottleneck.

Rinko: Can't you use a faster chip?

Higa: If you factor in the exhaust heat and battery consumption, this is the best thing I can do for it's mind, kay? We should curb it by tuning the EAP actuator.

Tails: But those polymer muscles are last generation. We could use CNT. Doing that will make it lighter.

All the girls look to each other for a moment and laugh a little.

Tails: Jeez. Sorry for being smart.

Ruby: Sorry. It's just that you guys are nerds.

Weiss: For a fox at a young age, you're pretty smart.

Tails: Thanks.

Knuckles: He's also a pilot too. Sonic lets him fly the Tornado whenever we go on adventures.

Yang: Wait! What?!

Knuckles: No no no! Not an actual tornado. That's just the name of Sonic's biplane. It's really fast too.

Blake: That name really fits too.

Asuna: I'm sure that Kirito would be interested in this tech stuff too.

Higa: We're also building this thing at the old guy's request, kay?

Tails: You mean Mr. Kikuoka? But why?

Rinko: I'm not sure about this myself. If we're going to invite Fluctlights raised in the Underworld here, he says they will need bodies they can operate as well.

Knuckles: So that robot is being built to house an AI?

Higa: No way. We're definitely not housing it in this thing.

Tails: Oh yeah. I built humanoid bodies for Yui and Strea, and now they're living here IRL. It was a gift for Kirito and Asuna.

Asuna: We just couldn't thank him enough.

Rinko: I see.

Blake: You're a good kid, Tails.

Tails: Aw shucks.

Higa: We have a second unit designed for an AI to test-pilot. And it functions way better, kay?

Asuna: Second unit? And what would its name be?

Higa throws out the peace sign.

Higa: Niemon, kay?

Asuna: I see.

Weiss: Why would it function better if it's piloted by an AI?

Rinko stands up with one foot and raises her arms out.

Rinko: The human brain adjusts balance on its own. When you attempt to replicate that system mechanically, the body will balloon in size, no matter what.

Rinko sits back down.

Yang: So if its mind is an artificial Fluctlight, the auto-balancer would perform just like a human's?

Higa: Yep! And if that happens, we can make a near-perfect humanoid body. Or so we hope. It's still just a pipe dream. But Niemon back in the development department looks pretty human, or at least its silhouette does.

Rinko: If you're going to be so proud of it, show it to me alre... This Niemon can't walk around autonomously yet, right?

Higa: Of course not. It might have a CPU loaded, but the control program itself is empty.

Tails: I've done this before. But it took me a long time to do. I started making Yui's body ever since the ALO incident was done. Well, a while after.

Rinko: I see.

Knuckles: I'm hungry. Let's go for some IHOP.

Tails: There's no IHOP around here. We're in the middle of the ocean.

Knuckles: Oh yeah.

Weiss: Why don't we all go down the the cafeteria together. Looks like Higa's gonna eat here with Ichiemon.

Ichiemon: Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice message system.

Ruby: Wait, what the heck?

Ichiemon: At the tone, please record your message. *Beep*

Higa takes out a milk bar.

Higa: Take your time, kay?

Asuna takes a look back at the screen with Centoria on it.

Asuna: See you later.

Yang: Come on, Asuna!

Asuna: Right.

The group walks down the hall, and as they walk by two strangers, the one in the back makes a slight smile, and Asuna turns around, thinking she saw a familiar face.

Rinko: Is something wrong, Asuna?

Asuna: No. It's nothing.

Rinko: Ok.

They continue walking. Meanwhile, back in Underworld at the prison cell Kirito and Eugeo are being held in.

Kirito: It's been about a day and a half since we were put in here. You feeling alright, Eugeo?

Eugeo: Somehow, this feels like a dream. Me slicing off Humbert's arm... And Raios ending up like that.

Kirito: Don't think too much on it. You should think about what happens next right now.

Eugeo: You're right. When Sonic and the others get us out of here, we should find out what happened to Alice.

Kirito: Yeah.

Eugeo: I wonder if this was the place Alice was brought to when she was taken.

Kirito: Are you sure that Integrity Knight was the Alice you're looking for?

Eugeo: That voice, that golden hair, and those deep blue eyes. There's no doubt that's her. But she seemed like a completely different person.

Kirito: For a childhood friend, she sure didn't hold back when she hit you. That must mean her memories or mind are somehow being controlled.

Eugeo: I've never seen any sacred arts like that in textbooks.

Kirito: The church's higher-rank priests can manipulate life, right? I bet they can easily control memories. But if that knight really was Alice, then what was that?

He gets a flashback of that spirit of Alice showing up when Eugeo was inujured and being healed.

Eugeo: You told me. That was when you, Selka, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray were trying to heal my wounds. You heard a voice that sounded like Alice's.

Kirito: Hmm. The top of the Central Cathedral. It's still so far away.

?: Agh! Oof!

Kirito: Huh?

They hear the sound of the guard being knocked unconscious. Sonic, Mighty, and Ray arrive at the jail cell.

Sonic: Ok guys. We're here.

Mighty: We're getting you guys out.

Mighty pulls out the bars of the jail cell, and he also pulls off the chains that are holding the two swordsman.

Kirito: Eugeo. Are you ready?

Eugeo: Yes. I am. If that knight really is Alice, I'm going to find out how to restore her memories. As you guys said back in the woods on that day when we were with Ronie and Tiese. Some rules have to be broken in order to do what's right. I finally understand what you guys mean.

Sonic: Good. Let's go.

The five heroes quickly head out of the dungeon and into the garden.

Kirito: Looks like we're clear.

Eugeo: Are these, roses?

Mighty: Roses?

Eugeo: These are definitely roses.

Kirito: Really? All these flowers growing in this labyrinth?

Eugeo: For there to be so many precious roses here. Even now, I just can't believe any of this. We're finally at the Central Cathedral.

Sonic: Not as Integrity Knights, but as escaped prisoners and crooks on the loose.

Eugeo: But this might have been the right thing all along. If we did become Integrity Knights, we would have become just like Alice.

Kirito: And they could have controlled our memories.

Ray: But if that's true for all Integrity Knights, who do they even think they are?

Eugeo: I don't know.

Mighty: So even if those knight's memories were sealed away, can they know things like who their parents are, and where they were born? That is the fundamental root of being human. That's why I think it would be hard to fake knowledge like that.

Sonic: Yeah. And those knights can go anywhere in this world with their dragons.

Eugeo: Even if memories of their real birthplace were sealed away and replaced with fake ones, once they actually visited their hometowns, they'll realize that it's a lie. Wait. Maybe there is a way to bring you guys back to your home world inside the tower.

Kirito: Maybe so. But even if we do, we'll always be friends. No matter what.

Sonic: All for one and one for all.

Eugeo: I've never heard of that phrase before.

Mighty: It's a quote from this story in our home world.

Eugeo: I think I get what it means. But I kind of get the feeling our journey is coming to an end.

Sonic: Well if it is, then let's make it a good ending. You're going to restore Alice's memories, and you're going back to Rulid with her.

Kirito: You're gonna choose another Calling after that, right? You should start thinking about that now, since the next one might last the rest of your life.

Eugeo: Yes. Well, either way, I've had it with being a woodcutter.

Ray: Yeah, we definitely agree. Anyway, let's go!

They head into the center of the garden, and then...

?: As expected.

Sonic: Who's that?

?: My mentor, Lady Alice is very perceptive. After all, she did predict that the other crooks would help the prisoners escape.

Kirito: She's your mentor?

?: I was ordered to spend the knight here, anticipating that you would ever break out. Of course, I was extremely skeptical, but for you guys to show up...

The knight steps forward.

Eugeo: An Integrity Knight!

Integrity Knight: Needless to say, I will be sending the five of you back down to the underground prison, but first, it looks like I'll have to administer some harsh punishment. I'm sure you five are ready for that.

Kirito: Then I bet you're also ready for us to not take punishment without a fight, right?

Sonic: Kirito. Eugeo. Let us handle this.

Kirito: Huh?

Mighty: You guys are unarmed. It's too dangerous for you guys to be fighting someone who is armed.

Integrity Knight: So spirited. Out of respect of your bravado, I shall tell you my name. I am Integrity Knight Eldrie Synthesis 31.

Eugeo: Eldrie?!

Eldrie: As I was summoned a mere month ago, I am just a novice without my own territory... Perhaps you'll be so kind as to forgive that?


	14. Cardinal

Eugeo: Eldrie? I've heard that name.

Sonic: Guys. Me, Mighty, and Ray will handle this one.

Kirito: Ok.

Eugeo: Right.

Eldrie: You three are going to fight without a weapon?

Mighty: We don't need weapons. We have stuff that you don't have.

Eldrie: Is that so? Well then, I will fight with this then.

He takes out a whip.

Ray: A whip?

Eldrie: System call! Enhance armament!

He begins to strike at Sonic, Mighty, and Ray, and as he does, the whip starts getting bigger.

Sonic: Woah!

The three heroes dodge the strike.

Eldrie: Well, it looks like you were able to dodge a blow from my Divine Object, the Frostscale Whip at first sight.

Sonic uses his spin dash, knocking back the Integrity Knight.

Eldrie: What is this power you have? It looks very interesting.

Sonic: Some unique power we have, that's what it is. So, what's your backstory?

Eldrie: Well, I was summoned to the human realm as an Integrity Knight about a month ago.

Sonic: Summoned?

Mighty: Maybe you were ordered to come to this realm.

As Eldrie strikes with his whip again, Mighty dodges and grabs onto it.

Mighty: Nope.

Eldrie: Hmph. Release Recollection.

The end of the whip turns into a snake and gets bigger, and drags Mighty into the sky, and knocks him on the ground.

Kirito: Mighty!

Eugeo: Are you alright?!

Mighty: What the heck was that?

Eldrie: No wonder why Lady Alice was cautious of you. That attack had no form. To think that I would have to use my secret skill, Memory Release.

Eugeo: Wait a minute! Now I remember! Eldrie. You were this years top representative swordsman for the Norlangarth North Empire, and the winner of the Four-Empire Unification Tournament. Eldrie Woolsburg.

Eldrie: Me? The top representative swordsman for the North Empire? Eldrie Woolsburg?

Eugeo: That's right. If I remember correctly, you won every single match with a single point using your graceful sword skills.

Eldrie: W-What are you talking about? I am Eldrie Synthesis 31, the Integrity Knight! I've never heard of the name, Woolsburg!

Eldrie takes a step back and drops his whip, looking very timid.

Sonic: Eldrie?

Eldrie: I was invited by the pontifex, Administrator, to descend upon this land from the heavens, as an Integrity Knight!

Suddenly, some triangular shaped prism looking object starts sticking out of Eldrie's forehead, he bends down on his knees.

Sonic: Is that what was messing with Alice's memories and personality?

Then, it begins to go back inside.

Eugeo: Eldrie Woolsburg!

It stops moving.

Kirito: Do you know anything else, Eugeo?

Mighty: Try to revive more of his memories!

Eugeo: Right! Eldrie! You are the son of the general of the Imperial Knight Order, Eschdor Woolsburg! I think your mother's name is Almera! Yes, it's Almera!

Eldrie: Al...me...ra.

Eldrie begins to remember her, and he starts shedding a tear.

Eldrie: Mother.

Mighty: Yeah. Try to remember everything.

Suddenly, an arrow hits Mighty's shell, and it bounces off.

Mighty: Huh?

Everyone looks up and sees a knight in red with a bow, flying on a dragon.

Sonic: Uh oh.

Everybody dodges his arrows.

Dragon Knight: Criminals! Step away from knight 31!

The strange triangular prism object goes back into Eldrie.

Dragon Knight: You will not be forgiven for the sin of tempting a brilliant Integrity Knight to fall from grace. After piercing all of your limbs, I will throw you five criminals back into your cell!

Sonic: Darn! We gotta go, now!

The five heroes start running through the maze, then, a piece of Kirito's hair moves right.

?: Go right.

Kirito: Everyone! Go right!

Sonic: Got it!

Everyone moves right, and they see a dead end.

Mighty: Not good!

?: Over here!

A portal opens on the right, and they see an arm waving at them.

?: Dive!

Sonic: Over there!

Everybody dives into the portal, and it then closes.

Dragon Knight: Curses. They got away.

They all find themselves in a corridor.

Kirito: Where are we?

They look behind and see a short girl wearing a cap, gown, glasses, and holding a staff.

Little Girl: We have been detected, so we can't use this back door anymore.

She waves her staff and the door disappears.

Sonic: Thanks for the save.

Eugeo: My name is Eugeo. This is Kirito, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray. Do you live here?

Little Girl: Of course not. Come with me.

Everyone follows the little girl with the staff.

Mighty: Are we inside the Central Cathedral?

Little Girl: You could say it is. You could say it isn't. As I have deleted the door, although this place exists inside the cathedral, no one is able to enter.

They reach the end of the corridor at a door.

Little Girl: Unless I invite them of course.

She raises her staff and the door opens, revealing a library.

Eugeo: A great library?

Little Girl: Correct. These are the records of all history, and the structural formula of all things under the heavens since this world was created, as well as every system command, or what you call sacred arts, are stored here.

Sonic: Who are you, exactly?

Little Girl: My name is Cardinal.

Sonic: C-Cardinal?

Cardinal: I was once the regulator of this world, but now, I am the sole librarian of this great library.

Eugeo: So, this library has all history?

Cardinal: Yes. Even the creation account from when the gods Stacia and Vecta divided this world into the realm of humanity, and the realm of darkness are recorded here. You may read them if you like.

Eugeo: Thank you. Umm...

Cardinal: The history gallery is just beyond the stairs, right up there.

Eugeo: Great. Thanks.

Eugeo heads upstairs to the history gallery.

Cardinal: Although the records here were, unfortunately, fabricated by the pontifex of the Axiom Church.

Kirito: Wait. You mean no gods exist in this world?

Cardinal: None. The myths that Underworld people believe in are merely the propaganda spun by the church to cement its rule. Although, the names of the gods have been registered as super accounts for emergencies, no human from the outside world has logged in through that.

Mighty: So you're not a resident of the Underworld. You're an existence close to the system supervisors from the outside world.

Cardinal: Indeed. I assume you four are the same as well. Unregistered residents, Kirito, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mighty the Armadillo, and Ray the Flying Squirrel.

Sonic: Yeah. That's us. And Rath is the people who made this place, right?

Cardinal: Indeed.

Kirito: And you're the Cardinal System. An autonomous program to control the virtual world.

Cardinal: You know about that? Have you four contacted my counterparts on the other side?

Kirito: Yeah. But I don't think the Cardinal System ever had an anthropomorphic interface built in.

Sonic: What kind of existence are you anyway? And what are you doing here?

Cardinal: Hmm.

The five go to a table to sit down.

Cardinal: Let me be as succinct as possible. First, eat.

Cardinal touches the tabletop with her staff, and a plate of dumplings appear.

Cardinal: I have cast a spell on it, so it will heal whatever wounds you have.

Ray: No wonder you're the supervisor.

Cardinal: I am not. I can only manipulate objects in this library.

Kirito: Are you able to get in contact with the real world?

Cardinal: Idiot! If I could, I wouldn't be confined inside a dusty place like this for centuries. Unfortunately, the only one who can do that is the pontifex. There.

Cardinal taps the table with her staff again, and five cups of tea appear.

Sonic: I don't drink tea.

Ray: Yeah, me neither.

Mighty: Neither do I?

Cardinal: Well, what do you drink?

Sonic: Not tea.

Then, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray's tea turns into cream soda.

Sonic: Thanks.

Cardinal: You are welcome. Ahem! I have said a moment ago that no gods exist in this world. But when this world was created some 450 years ago, something similar did exist. Back when the capital, Centoria, was just a tiny village, there were four gods. I believe they were humans which were the Rath staff who built this world, right? Four people from the outside world have descended upon this land, and raised eight children each on two farms. From reading and writing, and how to raise crops, from how to raise livestock... Until they arrived at what would be the basis for the Taboo Index, the ethics of morality.

Mighty: The rules of this world...

Cardinal: From the way the original four fulfilled the difficult mission they were given splendidly, it's obvious that as humans, they had intelligence of the highest order. There was just one among them who was although highly intelligent, was unethical. And the children of this person have inherited selfish desires, such as the thirst to possess and rule. And those children have become the ancestors. Of the nobles, and of the highest ministers of the Axiom Church. And reigning over them all is a single woman, who is the pontifex of the Axiom Church, who is now the system supervisor as well. She calls herself Administrator, the most arrogant name of them all.

Kirito: Eldrie said that name when we contronted him. He said something about being summoned by the pontifex Administrator.

Cardinal: That is exactly who I was talking about. And as disgusting as it sounds, this Administrator is my elder twin sister, so to speak.

Ray: Sister?!

Mighty: You are both siblings?

Cardinal: I'll tell you about it in order. Several decades after the original four have logged out, the first political marriage between two families of lords was orchestrated, and a baby girl was born from that union. Her name was Quinella.

Flashback from Quinella's childhood...

Quinella's Father: My daughter. I hereby grant you the Calling, sacred arts research.

Quinella: I will gratefully accept, Father.

Later on, she starts writing on paper.

Quinella: System Call... No one else realizes it, but sacred arts words each have their own meaning. Call means to summon. Generate means to produce.

The next day, she looks at her Stacia Window. Then, she sees a fox she then tries to use a sacred art skill on it.

Quinella: System Call. Generate Thermal Element. Form Element, arrow shape. Fly straight.

An arrow shape object appears on her index finger.

Quinella: Discharge.

The arrow shoots at the fox, killing it, and raising her System Control Authority from 6 to 7. She continues to kill foxes until her authority raises to 15. She laughs as she was excited. Then, later on...

Woman: Lady Quinella. I beg you to heal my husbands leg.

Quinella: System Call. Generate Luminous Element. Form Element, Liquid Shape.

The droplets on her 5 fingers go down to the mans leg and it heals.

Man: She's a child of a god. She must be the holy child of the god, Stacia!

The villagers bend down on their knees, bowing to her.

Cardinal Present Day: Even if a gentle smile was on her face, Quinella knew that her time has come for her to fully state her endless thirst to rule.

Then, in Quinella's teens, the central cathedral starts being under construction.

Quinella: We will soon have a place to pray to the gods.

Months and years go by, and Quinella becomes an adult as the Central Cathedral gets bigger.

Quinella: In order to rule over the ever-growing masses, I will need a written law. First, to ensure that no one with a higher authority level than mine will ever appear, I must make hunting taboo. As well as murder.

Years later, the capital, Centoria gets bigger and bigger.

Servant: Lady Quinella. You wanted to see me?

Quinella: This is a holy book, a compilation of the god, Stacia's oracle. It is called the Taboo Index. I need you to replicate it, distribute it to every town and village, and have the people obey it.

Servant: Yes ma'am!

The servant leaves with the book. Then, Quinella looks into her mirror and notices that she is an old woman. She becomes completely shocked. More years go by as the capital gets bigger. Then, as she goes up the stairs to her room, really old, she starts coughing. When she reaches her bedroom, she lies down, and raises her arm forward.

Quinella: System Call. Open list. System Call. Read list.

She tries to open the list of system commands, but she coughs up blood on her hands. Then, she tries one more time.

Quinella: System Call. Inspect list.

Cardinal Present Day: And with that, Quinella has finally opened the list. The Forbidden Door.

The flashback stops.

Cardinal: Either by way of an impossible coincidence, or maybe with a little help from someone from the outside world... Let me show you. System Call. Inspect Entire Command List.

Then, a list of commands opens up.

Sonic: That must be the list of every system command.

Cardinal: Yes. The entire catalog. Quinella's first action was to completely restore her life, and halt its natural decline. And then restore her looks. She regained the beauty of her late teens. She should have been satisfied at that point. But for Quinella, there could be no one else who had authority equal to hers. She couldn't even tolerate the existence of the Cardinal System. Plotting to seize the Cardinal System's authority level, she composed a lengthy sacred art command, and recited it. As a result, she burned the fundamental command assigned to the Cardinal System onto her own Fluctlight as a non-editable behavioral principle. Her intent was to steal its authority level, but she ended up fusing her soul with the Cardinal System. Preservation of order. That's the basic command of the Cardinal System, and the reason of existing. As someone who spent time in a world controlled by the same system, you four should understand. Constantly observing the actions of you, the players, and deal with anything that skews the balance as soon as it's detected, mercilessly.

Kirito: So, what happened after that.

Cardinal: Quinella lost consciousness and reawakened after sleeping an entire day. By that time, she ceased to be human in any sense of the word. No longer aging, eating food, nor drinking water. Her only desire was to preserve this human realm that she ruled, as it currently was, forever.

The flashback continues, right after she wakes up.

Quinella: I am both ruler and supervisor. As of today, I am the pontifex of the Axiom Church. I am Administrator.


	15. Quinella

Cardinal Present Day: Under the rule of the absolute Administrator, a long period of peace and idleness has been entered in this world. But 70 years after Quinella became Administrator, she became aware that she had undergone some change.

Quinella opens up her Stacia Window and then...

Quinella: Oh my goodness!

Cardinal Present Day: She was shocked when she noticed that her soul's capacity for preserving her memories has reached its limit. But this has made her come up with yet another demonic solution.

Sonic Present Day: What did she do?

Cardinal Present Day: Well...

At night, Quinella gets a visit from a little girl, and that girl was Cardinal.

Quinella: I appreciate you for coming here. Now, this way.

Cardinal: Yes ma'am.

Cardinal walks closer to Quinella.

Quinella: If I can copy my own Fluctlight's thoughts and memories by overwriting this child's Fluctlight...

The little girl starts looking nervous.

Quinella: Close your eyes.

Cardinal closes her eyes.

Cardinal Present Day: And so, Administrator, through this diabolical ceremony...

Quinella starts putting some blue auras into Cardinal.

Cardinal Present Day: the Synthesis Ritual, a secret technique signifying the fusing of soul and memory, finally succeeded in seizing control of another's Fluctlight. But that ended up being a mistake by Administrator... No, Quinella.

The flashback stops again.

Kirito: A mistake?

Cardinal: Yes. Because after she had taken over the young girl, for the split second that she disposed of her previous self, she and the girl had become two gods wielding equal authority. You four are familiar with my original version, right?

Sonic: Well, the original Cardinal was the system that controlled Sword Art Online.

Kirito: And it was to operate over an extended period of time without any adjustments or maintenance by humans.

Cardinal: That's right. To achieve that, the Cardinal System has two core programs, the main and sub. While the main unit performs balance controls...

Kirito: The sub does an error check of the main.

Cardinal: That's right. It wasn't just the preservation of order Quinella had etched into her own Fluctlight. Deep inside her soul, I had this thought as her subprocess... "I must correct this woman's errors."

The flashback continues.

Cardinal Present Day: I steadfastly waited for that moment. For 70 long years.

Quinella: This child's Fluctlight is now mine.

Cardinal: System Call.

Quinella: Huh?

Cardinal: Generate Luminous Element. Lightning Shape. Discharge!

Quinella: What?!

Cardinal shoots a lightning element at Quinella, and she misses.

Cardinal: System Call! Generate Luminous Element!

Quinella: System Call! Generate Umbra Element! Ball Shape!

Cardinal and Quinella: Discharge!

They both counter the blasts. Quinella grabs a large candlestick.

Quinella: System Call! Redefinition Object! Sword Class!

The candlestick turns into a sword. Then, Cardinal takes out a magnifying class.

Cardinal: System Call! Redefinition Object! Rod Class!

The magnifying class turns into a rod.

Quinella: System Call! Change Field Attribution!

The room changes form.

Cardinal: Impossible. She made this a restricted area for system commands.

Both of them start fighting, sword vs rod.

Cardinal: I can't defeat her like this.

Cardinal starts running away, and Quinella charges at her with her sword, using Sonic Leap, but unfortunately, she misses as the little girl heads out the door and through the hallway.

Cardinal: System Call! Generate Aerial Element! Stream Shape!

Cardinal starts dashing in mid-air really fast.

Cardinal Present Day: There are just two places in this world that even Administrator can't control. One is the other side of the End Mountains.

She looks behind and sees Quinella coming after her.

Cardinal Present Day: The other is...

Cardinal moves right at the fork in the road.

Cardinal: System Call! Generate Blizzard Gate! Zero One!

A portal opens and she quickly enters. She closes the door behind as she appears in the great library.

Cardinal Present Day: The other is this library we all stand in right now. In that instant, this place was completely isolated from the outside world. For 200 years, I immersed myself in nothing but observation and deliberation, working on a plan that would let me strike back against Administrator. But she anticipated my ambush and assembled a retinue of loyal and powerful followers.

Later on, Quinella takes a triangular prism object and puts it inside a man's forehead.

Quinella: Through the Synthesis Ritual, this man will be reborn. As the ultimate warrior, an Integrity Knight swearing absolute fealty!

Cardinal Present Day: The first to become an Integrity Knight was a true hero known as an extraordinary swordsman who hated the church's rule, who, with his comrades, made his way to a remote region and founded his own village. That knight was Bercouli Synthesis One.

Bercouli heads into the layer of the White Dragon, and it attacks him, but he was able to withstand its ice breath. The flashback ends.

Cardinal: Administrator and I are nearly on equal footing in one-on-one combat. But with the situation changed, it has become clear that I needed a collaborator. I tried to find that collaborator, no matter the risk. Each time, I would open a door as far away as possible. I would cast Sensory Sharing and other arts onto the nearby birds and insects, and release them all over the world.

Suddenly, a spider jumps off of Kirito's hair and onto Cardinal's hand.

Cardinal: Just like that. Her name is Charlotte. She has been observing you five ever since you left Rulid Village. From time to time, she did more than just watch.

Kirito: You guided us when we were running away from that dragon knight. And not only that, when all my zephilia buds were cut off, it was you that encouraged me.

Sonic: Wow. Thanks Charlotte.

Mighty: You're the best.

The tiny spider jumps off of Cardinal's hand and onto a book shelf.

Cardinal: Charlotte is the most ancient of the observation units that I enchanted and released into the world. Her long, long mission is now coming to an end. Since I froze the degredation of her life, she has been working with me for over 200 years.

Kirito: Thanks again, Charlotte.

Ray: So you were looking for someone who could work with you while stuck inside this library for over 200 years?

Cardinal: Indeed. But even as I observed this world, I couldn't figure it out. Why would the gods of the outside world turn a blind eye to the tyranny of this fake god, Administrator? As I pondered, and referred to the database stored inside the Cardinal System, I arrived at one conclusion. The true god, Rath, doesn't wish for the people of this world to lead happy lives. In fact, they are doing the opposite. They're observing how people will resist as they slowly tighten a vise about them. That load is increasing by the day, until eventually, the greatest trial of all, the final phase of the load test will arrive.

Mighty: Final Phase?

Cardinal: You know it yourselves. About what lies outside the realm of humanity.

Sonic: The Dark Territory.

Cardinal: Yes. That world of darkness was created to subject the people to the ultimate agony. The monsters who have Fluctlights just like humans, except for their greater impulse to slaughter and plunder. They can hardly wait to invade the realm of humanity, and commit atrocity upon atrocity. That day, most likely isn't too far off.

Sonic: Does Quinella even know about this?

Cardinal: She underestimates the dark forces, convinced that she and her Integrity Knights alone can repulse them. She even had the guardians of the north, south, east, and west slain, despite their valuable fighting power, because she couldn't exert control over them.

Kirito: There's no way they can defeat the dark forces alone.

Sonic: That idiot Administrator doesn't even know what she is doing.

Cardinal: And the numbers of the dark forces are too high, and still increasing.

Mighty: But even if we do defeat her, will we still be able to stop the dark forces?

Cardinal: We won't. At this point, I have no way of stopping the invasion of Dark Territory.

Kirito: So what your saying is, even if we do complete our mission, you couldn't care less about what happens to this world? Is that what you're saying, Cardinal?

Cardinal: Maybe I am. But I... For having engineered the end of the world... I will never accept a god like Rath! Therefore I have arrived at the only possible conclusion. To return the Underworld, both the human realm and dark realm, to nothingness.

Sonic, Kirito, Mighty, and Ray: What?!

Ray: You can't be serious! Right?!

Cardinal: I am going to delete every Fluctlight stored in the Lightcube Cluster. Of every last resident both in the human realm and dark realm. But with your help, all of you, I will be able to stop Administrator, and regain all my authority. Then, before I end this world, I will grant you all a wish, to a degree. If there are people you wish to save, I will not delete their Fluctlights, but leave them archived instead.

Mighty: Really?

Cardinal: I believe it should be possible, after you've escaped the outside world, for you to secure the Lightcubes of ten or so.

Kirito: Cardinal. You said that your soul is a copy of Quinella's, right? That means the pure blood of the nobles flows in your veins as well. The genes of those who seek their own profit and desires. Why didn't you abandon everything and try to escape? And why would you continue to wait here alone for 200 years?

Cardinal: As the Cardinal subprocess, for me, all my profit and desires lead to just one thing. Eliminating Administrator, and normalizing the world. The way I see it, a normalized world is not possible unless it's returned to complete nothingness. Therefore, I... No, maybe I'm wrong. Even I have a desire, just one... In the last 200 years, there was something I was desperate to know.

Cardinal stands up and starts hugging Kirito.

Cardinal: I see. So this is what it's like to be human.

Kirito hugs her back. Then, Sonic, Mighty, and Ray go to them and hug them. Cardinal begins to shed some tears.

Cardinal: So warm. I finally feel rewarded at last. Those 200 years I spent weren't in vain after all. Just discovering this warmth is enough to satisfy me. I feel rewarded... more than enough.

After that moment...

Cardinal: Have you four finally made up your mind? Will you accept my proposal, or reject it?

Sonic: We'll do it. But we're going to keep looking for a way to have this world survive peacefully.

Kirito: Yeah.

Mighty: And besides, we don't want you to disappear either.

Cardinal: What?

Sonic: You said to pick ten people, and you're one of them.

Cardinal smiles a little bit.

Cardinal: You are also a bunch of fools. Who will extinguish this world if I escape?

Kirito: We're just saying that we understand the situation. But we won't give up on struggling in vain.

Cardinal: One day, you will all know the bitterness of giving up. Not of coming short after giving it your all, but of being forced to accept the likelihood that you'll fail.

Sonic: You kidding? We will never give up. After all, me, Mighty, and Ray are heroes of the outside world. Plus, I think I'll be the one able to stop the dark forces.

Cardinal: And I think I know about that.

Cardinal reaches into her pocket and grabs a Chaos Emerald. Then, Sonic grabs the two he has.

Cardinal: I sense power inside these gems. There are 7 of them, correct?

Sonic: Yeah. We still need to find the rest.

Cardinal: Well, the rest of them are inside the Central Cathedral, each on different floors.

Mighty: So right now, this makes 3.

Then, they go and see Eugeo who is reading a book from the history gallery.

Eugeo: Hey guys. And, um...

Sonic: This is Cardinal. She was banished by Administrator, the pontifex, and she used to be another pontifex too.

Eugeo: Pontifex?

Kirito: She's going to help us fight the Integrity Knights. She has a goal to defeat Administrator, and restore her status as pontifex.

Mighty: We're joining forces.

Cardinal: Indeed.

Eugeo: Then, do you know if Alice, the Integrity Knight, Alice Synthesis Thirty, is the same as Alice Zuberg from Rulid?

Cardinal: I'm sorry. I do not know. The information I can access here is extremely limited. I do know that an Integrity Knight named Alice was born, but all I can tell you is how to reverse the Synthesis Ritual for producing Integrity Knights.

Eugeo: How do we do that?

Cardinal: Simply remove the Piety Module located inside their foreheads.

Mighty: You mean that triangular prism shaped thing we've seen when we were fighting Eldrie?

Cardinal: Yes. The Piety Module is inserted in a way that blocks links to memories. This seals away the past of the person becoming an Integrity Knight, while simultaneously forcing absolute fealty to the Axiom Church and the pontifex.

Kirito: So to break the spell, do we have to jog the memories of the Integrity Knight's past?

Ray: We tried doing that with Eldrie.

Cardinal: Doing that alone wouldn't be enough. There is one more thing that's absolutely necessary.

Eugeo: What would that be?

Cardinal: What originally existed where the module's been placed. As in, the memory fragment most valued by an Integrity Knight. Administrator's a cautious woman. The memory fragment's extracted from these knights are without a doubt stored in her chamber at the top of the Central Cathedral.

Mighty: So to restore an Integrity Knight's memory, we need the stolen memory fragment? But we need to breach the knights defenses in order to do that.

Sonic: Well, we're not killing them, we're just knocking them out.

Cardinal: The most I can do is provide you with equipment equal to the Integrity Knights. The rest depends on whether you are able to fight your best.

Eugeo: But what if Alice is the one who shows up? I just can't bring myself to fight her. I came all this way just to get her back.

Cardinal: I understand your goal, Eugeo. If she is the one standing in your way, use this.

She hands Kirito and Eugeo each a knife.

Sonic: What are those knives for?

Cardinal: Whoever is stabbed with these will be linked to me by an inseverable connection. Meaning that any sacred arts I use on her will affect her without failure. Eugeo. Use this to stab Alice anywhere on her body. In that instant, I will send Alice to a deep sleep using my sacred arts. Until you have regained her memories and removed the Synthesis.

Eugeo: Right. If I can't talk sense to her, then I will use this.

Cardinal: I originally created it to use against Administrator, and kept another one as a spare, but if you can succeed on your first try, it should be fine.

Kirito: You said equipment equal to the Integrity Knights, do you mean...

Cardinal: You and Eugeo have your own powerful swords, right? I will help you get them back.

Eugeo: My Blue Rose Sword, and Kirito's black one?

Cardinal: I am quite certain that your swords are being stored in the armory on the third floor of the cathedral.

Sonic: How many floors are there?

Cardinal: The cathedral grows by the year, so right about now, it should be 100.

Kirito: You've gotta be kidding me.

Sonic: What? Is 100 a problem?

Mighty: Yeah, we only blew up that floating castle one time when we reached 75 floors.

Ray: Yeah.

Cardinal: There is unfortunately, one more thing you need to do.

Kirito: What's that?

Cardinal: I know that you an Eugeo have powerful swords, but that alone won't stand up to an Integrity Knight more than the power Sonic, Mighty, and Ray have. The reason why is because they have terrifying techniques of amplifying their weapons' abilities multiple times.

Eugeo: You mean the Perfect Weapon Control Art?

Cardinal: Yes. Weapons of the Divine Object class take on the properties of the object their fashioned from. By fully releasing weapons memories, so to speak, the Perfect Weapon Control Art realizes offensive powers more potent than normally possible. Both of you close your eyes and think of your sword.

Kirito and Eugeo close their eyes as Cardinal raises her rod out, igniting some light from it. Both Kirito and Eugeo think of their swords, very soon...

Cardinal: That's enough now.

Cardinal claps their hands, and two pieces of paper appear. Kirito and Eugeo grab them.

Kirito: Is this...

Cardinal: Memorize that thoroughly.

Kirito: Right.

They head down a hallway and Cardinal opens up a portal.

Cardinal: Sonic, Mighty, Ray, Kirito, Eugeo. The fate of this world rests in you. Whether it's engulfed in fire, or sinks into nothingness. Or perhaps you'll find a third path. I've told you all that I can tell, and given you what I can give. All you can do now is look for that path and follow it.

Eugeo: Thank you very much, Cardinal. I will definitely get to the top of the cathedral, and restore Alice back to who she was before.

Sonic: After that, we're gonna stop the dark forces. While we're going up the tower, we still need to look for the rest of the emeralds.

Cardinal: Now then. Go!

Cardinal opens the door.

Sonic: Here goes everyone.

Mighty: Time to save this world.

Ray: Yeah.

Kirito: This is it, Eugeo. No going back now.

Eugeo: Right.

Then, the 5 heroes walk through the door and into the cathedral, to stop Administrator from her devious plot, and then to stop the menaces of Dark Territory from invading the realm of humanity.

To be continued.


End file.
